Kiss Me Here
by HZTWYF
Summary: Inilah hidup seorang Huang Zi Tao. Ditendang dari rumah oleh Ayahnya sendiri, menjadi seorang pelacur, dan bertemu Kris, seorang Porn star terkenal. Ketika ia meyakini bahwa hidupnya sempurna, ia tahu betapa ia salah. Taoris-angst-romance
1. Tao

**Title : Kiss Me Here**

**Main cast : Tao,Kris**

**Pair : Taoris**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

Kiss me here

Chapter 1

Zitao meminum satu gelas penuh alkohol itu dalam sekali teguk. Diiringi sorakan dan tepukan tangan senior di kanan kirinya. Ia meletakkan gelas yang sekarang kosong itu di atas meja. Ia mengusap bibirnya yang basah dengan buku tangannya. Seniornya tak bisa diam.

"Hebat, Zitao!" seniornya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan keras.

"Kau pasti bohong,kan,soal belum pernah minum?"

"Bagaimana rasanya minum?"

_Well, rasanya seperti mengaliri tenggorokanmu dengan lahar panas._

"Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan ke permainan selanjutnya!"

Zitao duduk dengan gelisah di kursi sofa itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya keluar dari kandangnya di rumah. Ia tahu pasti kalau Ibunya akan marah kalau mengetahui ia main ke bar. Bukan hanya main, tapi juga minum! Demi Tuhan, apalagi kalau Ayahnya tahu…ia tak mau membayangkan hal itu.

Zitao tak tahu apa yang membuat seniornya mengikutsertakan dirinya ke pesta malam ini. Dari kelasnya hanya beberapa yang diundang. Ia bukannya populer atau apa di sekolah. Ia hanya murid biasa yang pemalu dan jarang bergaul. Tetapi ketika senior Xi Men yang tampan dari tingkat akhir itu mengajaknya bergabung ke pesta malam ini, Zitao tak bisa menolak. Ini saatnya keluar dari kandangnya di rumah. Dimana Ayahnya selalu melarang ia melakukan hal-hal yang ia suka. Bukannya ia suka minum-minum seperti sekarang ini, Ibunya melarang dengan keras bahwa ia tidak diperbolehkan mium, hanya saja ia tak mau dianggap ketinggalan jaman. Kapan lagi ia bisa keluar malam dan bermain? memang ini pertama kalinya ia pergi ke bar. Banyak orang dewasa dimana-mana. Tapi sungguh ini kesempatan yang tidak boleh dilewatkan. Ibunya bekerja sampai pagi, dan Ayahnya? entah. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak terlihat di rumah. Maka inilah kesempatan emas. Lagipula, ada senior Xi Men yang berjanji akan menjaganya. Apa yang perlu ditakutkan?

Sebuah tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya membuat Zitao sadar dari lamunan. Ia mencium nafas berbau alkohol ketika wajah senior Xi Men mendekatinya dan berbisik di telinganya. Zitao berjengit.

"Taozi? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya senior itu.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya-"

"Jelas-jelas kau melamun. Lihat, sekarang giliranmu"

"A-aku lagi?"

"Ayo, Zitao. Truth or Dare?"

"Da-dare…"

_Kalau hanya minum lagi, bukan masalah baginya._

"Baiklah, kali ini aku menantangmu untuk mencium Xi Men!"

"APA?!"

Mata Zitao membulat. Apa?! Mencium? Di tempat terbuka seperti ini? seniornya pasti sudah gila.

"Kenapa?" Xi Men berbisik. "Kau tidak menyukaiku, Taozi?"

"Bu-bukan begitu! Aku sangat menyukai senior…" wajah Zitao memerah.

"Oooooh so sweet!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau ragu?" Xi Men merapatkan rangkulannya di pinggang Zitao yang langsing.

"Ini tempat umum…." Lirih Zitao.

Gelak tawa meledak terdengar dari seniornya. Begitupun Xi Men. Tapi ia mencoba menghormati juniornya dan hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Yeah, memang. Tapi, ayolah, ini adalah tempat umum dimana kau bebas melakukan apapun. Apapun yang orang dewasa biasa lakukan"

"Orang dewasa…?" Zitao tidak mengerti.

"Benar, Taozi. Ya Tuhan, kau polos sekali"

"Se-senior…"

"Tsk, kalian akan berciuman atau tidak?"

"Iya iya, dasar tidak sabaran" dengan itu Xi Men menarik Zitao lebih dekat dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Zitao. Seniornya yang lain kembali bersorak. Mata Zitao membulat lebar. Ia tak bisa bernafas. Ini terlalu berlebihan tapi mengapa ia menikmati semua ini?

Segera , Xi Men menguasai permainan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa mencium bibir Zitao lebih dalam. Ia mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya dan memasukkannya dengan paksa ke mulut Zitao. Juniornya itu mendesah kaget. Ia mendapati tangan seniornya mulai meraba-raba pahanya. Zitao malu sekali dengan keadaan ini. Seniornya masih berteriak-teriak kegirangan menyaksikan dirinya dan Xi Men bercumbu di hadapan mereka. Seakan tak cukup membuatnya kaget, Xi Men menariknya ke duduk ke pangkuan seniornya itu dan Zitao tak bisa lebih kaget lagi, ia mendapati dirinya sendiri membalas ciuman yang semakin panas itu.

.

Zhoumi mengernyitkan dahi melihat gerombolan anak muda yang duduk di sudut sana. Mereka ribut sekali dari tadi. Minum-minum dan berteriak layaknya monyet bodoh. Sekarang mereka makin menjadi menyaksikan kedua temannya bercumbu. Dari posisinya, Ia hanya bisa melihat punggung anak yang memangku anak lain. Saling memakan wajah satu sama lain.

Ia hanya butuh ketenangan tapi sepertinya malam ini, ia tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Sudah jam dua belas malam, ia memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Atau ia bisa membungkus beberapa botol alkohol dan menikmatinya di rumah. Ia yakin istrinya masih belum pulang. Ia beranjak dari kursinya di meja bar, tapi sebelum itu ia ingin ke toilet dulu.

Zhoumi keluar dari toilet dan mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Ia hendak pergi dari toilet itu ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang. Zhoumi mengernyitkan dahi. Ia kenal suara ini. Maka ia mendekati sumber suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari salah satu bilik toilet. Ia memang mendengar suara orang tertawa memasuki bilik ini saat ia masih di toilet. Suara itu semakin jelas. Suara rintihan dan tangis tertahan. Ia sangat mengenal suara ini.

"Zi-Zitao…aaaah"

Mata Zhoumi melebar. Sudah cukup. Ia tidak salah lagi. Ia mendobrak pintu bilik toilet itu dan pemandangan yang ia saksikan membuatnya semakin geram.

Putranya, Zitao, sedang dipaksa memberikan oral seks pada seorang laki-laki. Mata ayah dan anak itu saling bertautan. Yang satu penuh kemarahan sementara yang lain melebar penuh ketakutan.

"A-ayah…"

"Pulang sekarang, Anak brengsek!"

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Zitao dilempar ke lantai setelah diseret dari club murahan itu. Ia menyeret putranya dari bilik itu tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Isak tangis Zitao terdengar sepanjang perjalanan dalam mobil dan ini membuat ayahnya kesal.

"Diam! Diam!" ayahnya meraung membuat Zitao berjengit. "Dasar cengeng. Menangis lagi atau kupukul kau!"

"Ayah…dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" rengek putranya.

"Apa lagi yang harus kudengar? Aku tak sudi mendengar pelacur sepertimu memanggilku ayah!"

"Ayah..aku bukan seperti itu…"

"Berhenti memanggilku Ayah!" dengan itu ia menampar wajah putranya yang sembap. Zitao merintih kesakitan.

Ayahnya berderap menuju kamar putra satu-satunya itu. Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan melemparkan secara sembarangan baju-baju ke dalam tas ransel anaknya. Ia kembali ke ruang tamu dimana putranya masih menangis. Ia melemparkan tas itu ke arah anaknya. Zitao mendongak menatap ayahnya yang kejam.

"Ayah…?"

"Pergi. Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu lagi" perintah Sang Ayah.

Mata Zitao melebar. Ia tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Apakah ayahnya baru saja mengusrinya dari rumah? Ia menatap tas ranselnya yang penuh dan ayahnya bergantian. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri ayahnya yang sudah beranjak dari ruang tamu. Ia memeluk ayahnya dari belakang hanya untuk ditampik dan didorong lagi ke lantai yang dingin.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Dasar pelacur!"

"Ayah! Maafkan aku! Maaf! Aku dipaksa melakukan itu! itu bukan keinginanku! Senior,senior Xi Men yang memaksaku"

"DIAM!"

"Jangan usir aku, ayah!"

Zhoumi menyeret anaknya yang malang itu ke pintu. Ia melemparkan tasnya ke jalanan. Zitao hanya berdiri dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ayahnya serius mengusir dirinya…?

"Pergi dan jangan pernah kembali"

Dengan itu, ia menutup pintu rumahnya dengan keras. Meninggalkan putranya yang kedinginan dan masih menangis.

.

Song Qian memarkir mobilnya dalam garasi dan memasuki rumahnya dengan hati riang. Baru jam enam pagi. Ia baru saja lembur di kantor. Tidak lupa ia membeli kue kesukaan putranya. Putra satu-satunya itu sangat suka makan kue.

Ia membuka pintu dan langsung menuju kamar putranya.

"Zitao baby? Kau sudah bangun?" Song Qian tidak melihat putranya dimanapun. Ia keluar dari kamar anaknya dan mendapati Zhoumi duduk dengan ekspresi kosong di ruang tamu. Ia tidak menyapa suaminya itu dan masuk ke dapur, masih mencari putranya.

"Dia tidak ada"

Song Qian menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap suaminya yang baru saja berkata pelan. Tidak ada? Siapa? Apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksudmu? Mana Zitao?" tanya istrinya.

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Kubilang ia tidak ada"

Song Qian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Suaminya tak pernah berubah.

"Aku sudah mengusirnya" ujar Zhoumi lagi.

Ini membuat Song Qian mendongak dan akhirnya menghampiri suaminya yang masih duduk dengan kedua tangannya ia rentangkan di sandaran sofa,santai sekali.

"Mengusirnya?" bisik istrinya.

"Yeah"

"Apa kau gila? Dimana Zitao? Katakan!" teriak istrinya.

Zhoumi hanya mengangkat bahu. "Dia pergi tadi malam. Siapa yang tahu dia ada dimana"

Song Qian menampar suaminya keras sekali sampai wajah Zhoumi tergolek ke sisi. Ia terengah-engah. Ia sudah lama menjatuhkan kue tadi. Pikirannya kalut. Dimana Zitao? Dimana putranya berada?

"Zhoumi, dia anakmu" desis istrinya. "Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu?"

"Dia gay. Kau tidak tahu itu?"

"Apa?"

"Lagipula, aku sudah lama ingin melakukannya. Aku hanya mencari waktu yang tepat"

Air mata Song Qian menetes perlahan. Ia menyaksikan suaminya terkekeh tanpa dosa. Ia tidak percaya suaminya tega melakukan itu. Tanpa sepatah kata lagi, Song Qian segera berlari menuju mobilnya dan mencari keberadaan putranya.

.

Zitao kedinginan dan yang ia miliki hanya jaket yang sejak dua hari yang lalu ia pakai. Ia tidak pernah melangkahkan kaki jauh-jauh dari rumahnya. Tapi semakin ia melangkahkan kaki lebih jauh, Ia semakin jauh dari Qingdao. Ia tahu itu. ia tidak mengenal bangunan di sekitarnya. Ia ketakutan.

Apa yang ibunya lakukan? Kenapa ibunya tidak mencarinya? Ia terlalu takut untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia bingung sekali dan sekarang ia kelaparan.

Ia menemukan sebuah toko kue dan melihat kue yang dipajang di display toko. Tidak seenak kue yang biasanya ibu buatkan. Tapi meskipun begitu ia tak ragu untuk melahapnya. Tapi Zitao tak punya uang sepeserpun. Ia menatap kue itu dengan sedih.

"Hei, anak manis" seorang pria menghampirinya dari belakang. Zitao mendongak. Pria ini lebih tinggi darinya. Wajahnya tampan. Ia menyunggingkan senyum yang menawan.

"Kau mau kue itu?" pria itu menunjuk kue yang Zitao inginkan.

"Tapi aku tak punya uang…"

"Kasihan sekali! Mau aku belikan?" tawar pria itu.

Zitao mendongak. Matanya berbinar-binar. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Kau mau berapa potong?"

Dengan itu, Zitao dan pria itu berjalan beriringan keluar dari toko kue. Zitao menenteng box kuenya dengan riang. Pria itu hanya mengawasinya dengan heran.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya pria itu dan membuat Zitao kembali sedih.

"Aku diusir ayah" bisiknya.

"Apa? Diusir? Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

"Erm.. itu…" Zitao tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Lalu dimana kau tidur selama ini?"

"Di jalan. Di emperan toko"

"Oh kasihan sekali…kebetulan aku punya satu ranjang kosong. Kau mau bermalam?" tawar pria itu baik-baik.

"Paman baik sekali…aku tidak mau merepotkanmu" Zitao berkata malu-malu.

"Jangan kau pikirkan. Aku hanya membantu!"

"Paman yakin? Aku mengorok waktu tidur…"

"Hahaha sama kalu begitu" Paman itu tertawa. "Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Zitao…Huang Zitao"

"Baiklah, Zitao, ya? aku Jung Yunho"

"Paman dari Korea…?"

"Erm..eh..aku menetap di Qingdao. Sudahlah, sekarang sudah malam"

Segera mereka berdua sampai di sebuah motel kecil. Zitao menempati sebuah kamar yang kecil tapi nyaman. Sedangkan Paman Yunho di ranjang sebelahnya.

"Zitao, kau tak mau makan kuemu?" Yunho berkata setelah Zitao selesai mandi.

"Iya! Aku sampai lupa" Zitao membuka box kuenya dengan riang dan melahap kue itu.

"Enak sekali! Paman mau?" Zitao menyodorkan kue itu.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Kue itu hanya untukmu, Zitao" Yunho tersenyum.

Zitao melahap kuenya sampai habis. Ia tak pernah melihat seringai mengerikan yang terpampang di wajah Yunho yang tampan. Ia melihat Zitao sedikit demi sedikit hilang kesadaran. Ia menangkap tubuh itu sebelum menemui lantai kayu. Yunho menyeringai lebar.

"Dasar anak polos" bisiknya.

Ia membelai wajah Zitao yang tampan. Bagaikan mendapat hadiah, ia membuka pakaian Zitao satu per satu dan menerkamnya layakanya binatang buas. Ia menyetubuhi tubuh indah anak malang yang baru saja ia kenal itu, tanpa ampun. Yunho tidak akan melupakan malam ini. Tak akan pernah.

Esoknya, Zitao terbangun sendirian di kamar itu. Punggungnya sakit sekali. Matanya melebar melihat dirinya tanpa balutan busana. Bekas gigitan dimana-mana. Ia juga menemukan cairan putih di atas tubuhnya. Baik di paha, perut, maupun bibir. Zitao mengenali cairan itu dan langsung mual. Ia muntah dimana-mana. Ia mencoba bangkit dan meraih pakaiannya yang tersebar di lantai tapi punggungnya sakit sekali.

Ia menangis. Ia jijik sekali dengan dirinya. Ia baru saja disentuh oleh seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal. Bodoh sekali. Bodoh.

Ia keluar dari motel itu dengan langkah gontai. Kembali kelaparan dan kelelahan. Yunho sudah tak terlihat dimanapun. Zitao kembali memangis.

Malam semakin larut. Dingin, lapar, haus.

Ia melihat orang-orang yang makan dari jendela restoran. Ia tak tahu harus kemana lagi.

"Ibu, dimana dirimu? Apa kau mencariku? Apa kau merindukanku?"

"Ayah, akankah kau memaafkanku?"

_Aku sedang menunggu dalam gelap_

_Aku pikir kau akan berada disini sekarang_

_Tidak ada apapun kecuali hujan_

_Tidak ada jejak kaki di tanah_

_Aku mendengarkan_

_Tapi tak ada suara_

_Aku mencari sebuah tempat_

_Aku mencari satu wajah _

_Adakah orang yang kukenal disini?_

_Karena tidak ada yang berjalan dengan baik_

_Dan semuanya berantakan_

_Dan tidak ada orang yang suka sendirian_

Zitao menangis lagi. Betapa ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tak lebih dari seorang bocah yang rapuh dan cengeng.

_Tak adakah seseorang yang coba menemukanku?_

_Tak adakah yang bersedia datang dan membawaku pulang?_

_Ini adalah malam yang sangat dingin_

_Mencoba untuk mencari arti kehidupan ini_

_Maukah kau meraih tanganku_

_Dan membawaku ke suatu tempat baru?_

Ia mendongak ketika melihat seorang paman menabrakkan diri ke tubuhnya. tetapi paman itu bukannya minta maaf tapi malah meraba-raba tubuhnya. Paman itu mabuk. Ia bisa menciumnya.

"Hei, Manis. Apa yang kau lakukan hujan-hujan begini?" tanya paman itu genit.

Zitao memejamkan mata dan menyeka air matanya.

"Kau bisa kedinginan…ayo ikut paman" orang itu mencengkeram tangannya dengan kasar dan menggiringnya menjauhi hujan. Zitao bersikeras untuk tidak menurutinya. Ia menahan tangan orang mabuk itu dan tersenyum lemah.

"Kalau aku ikut Paman, apakah Paman mau memberiku makan?" tanya Zitao.

Paman itu terdiam beberapa saat tetapi kemudian ia menyeringai jelek dan meremas pantat Zitao dengan kasar.

"Tentu saja, Manis. Sesuai pelayanan yang kau berikan nanti tentunyaaaa" paman itu tertawa dan membawa Zitao ke hotel terdekat.

_Aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu_

_Tapi aku…ikut denganmu_

_Aku ikut denganmu_

_._

Malam demi malam Zitao lalui dengan cara yang sama. Bertemu dengan orang baru, melayaninya, dan menerima uang. Apa lagi yang mau dipertahankan? Ia sudah kotor. Untuk apa dibersihkan? Sekali kotor tetap kotor.

Malam itu, seperti biasa, Zitao duduk di tepi meja bar dan mengamati. Pakaiannya sudah bukan pakaian lusuh yang tak pernah ia ganti. Pakaiannya bermerk. Begitu juga parfumnya. Ia sudah bukan Huang Zi Tao yang mudah ditipu. Panggil dirinya Tao. Ia adalah orang baru. Sama sekali baru. Ia tahu bagaimana caranya hidup di jalanan.

"_Ayah, ibu, tak usah khawatir. Aku tidak akan mati kalau itu yang kalian harapkan"_

Zitao cukup terkenal di kalangan penjaja disitu. Bagaimana tidak? Tampan,muda,seksi, dan menggoda. Hanya duduk saja, pelanggannya sudah datang. Mudah sekali,ya,mencari uang.

"Tao, pria itu melihatmu terus" bisik bartender di depannya.

Tao menaruh gelasnya yang berisi alkohol. Ia menyeringai. Ini masih sore tetapi ia sudah mendapat pelanggan. Oke, ia juga sudah berapi-api. Ia mencari-cari pria yang temannya maksud. Disana ia. Dan Tao harus menahan seringainya agar tak semakin lebar.

Duduk di sudut dan hanya diterangi lampu yang redup. Tetapi Tao masih bisa melihat pria itu dengan jelas. Ya, Ia tampan. Wow, akhirnya kali ini ia mendapat pelanggan yang tampan. Dia jauh lebih pendek darinya. Ia menyesap segelas anggur merah yang ia genggam. Mata keduanya tak pernah lepas.

Pria itu meneguk anggurnya sampai habis sebelum menghampirinya. Tao memalingkan wajah ke depan lagi dan menunggunya datang. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari pundaknya dan merasakan nafas hangat di dekat telinganya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Tao" bisiknya.

Tao menatap laki-laki itu. Sungguh menawan. Rambutnya berwarna merah dan kulitnya sangat sangat putih. Pria itu merogoh saku jeansnya dan menaruh beberapa lembar uang di meja bar. Bartender itu hanya menyeringai dan melambaikan tangannya pada Tao yang digiring keluar.

Segera, mereka berdua terburu-buru masuk ke sebuah kamar mewah. Kaya dan tampan. Tao tidak bisa lebih senang. Wajahnya seperti malaikat. Tao memang tidak pernah melihat malaikat. Ia tak mau lagi mengakuinya. Tidak sejak kedua malaikatnya membuang ia di jalanan kotor. Tapi kali ini ia yakin, inilah sosok yang mendekati malaikat. Pria ini menyewanya untuk semalam. Tao menyeringai mengiyakan. Malam ini ia akan tidur dengan malaikat. Oh alangkah indahnya. Ia bisa tidur dengan malaikat tanpa harus ke surga dulu.

Tao menciumi leher pucat pria itu. Menyesapnya seperti seorang vampir. Pria berambut merah itu mendesah dan membaringkan tubuh ke kasur.

"Telanjang. Sekarang" perintah tuannya malam itu.

Tao menyeringai. Ia menanggalkan kaosnya dan membuangnya sembarangan. Ia memperhatikan bahwa mata pria itu menyala begitu melihat pemandangan indah yang adalah perut Tao. Abs yang mengukir perutnya begitu sempurna. Kemudian ia melepas sabuknya. Ia menurunkan jeans sekaligus boxernya. Membuat batang kejantanannya terpamerkan di depan tuannya. Pria itu tak bisa menyembunyikan kagum di wajahnya.

Pria itu mendekatinya. Ia mengawasi penis Tao yang masih lumpuh. Tak masalah. Itu pekerjaan gampang nanti. Ia melingkarkan jari-jarinya ke batang itu dan mengelusnya ringan. Ia memperhatikannya seakan tak pernah melihat benda itu sebelumnya. Ini membuat Tao heran. Ia mengangkat wajah tuannya, membuat mata mereka bertemu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja?" pinta Tao.

Pria itu tersenyum dengan manisnya. Ia menyingkir dari hadapan Tao dan menelpon seseorang.

"Halo? Yeah. Aku sudah mendapatkannya. Ya. Oke"

Dengan itu ia menutup sambungan telepon. Ia membiarkan Tao berdiri telanjang di tengah kamar. Sementara pria itu membuka kulkas dan meraih sebotol anggur. Tao menjadi kesal. Ia mengambil piyama yang tergeletak di kasur dan memakainya.

"Kalau kau membayarku hanya untuk telanjang di depanmu, kau rugi besar" ujar Tao.

Pria itu terkekeh. Ia menuangkan segelas anggur dan menyodorkannya pada Tao. Ia meraihnya hanya untuk menaruhnya kembali di meja.

"Percayalah" pria itu berujar. "Kau akan mendapatkan lebih"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan segera tahu, Tao"

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kamar terbuka dan muncul seorang laki-laki. Tingginya hampir sama dengan pria sebelumnya. Rambutnya kecokelatan. Kulitnya pun putih tapi tak seputih malaikat tadi.

"Lay" panggil pria sebelumnya.

Pria yang baru datang itu tersenyum melihatnya, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang indah. Tao jadi mengerti suatu hal.

"Threesome? Aku belum pernah melakukannya tapi, tak ada salahnya mencoba sekarang"

"Anak muda. Jangan buru-buru. Kau akan melakukannya nanti, tapi tidak dengan kami" ujar pria bernama Lay itu.

Tao semakin tidak memahami situasi ini. Apa ia sedang dikerjai?

"Bisakah kalian menjelaskan apa yang kalian inginkan dariku? Aku sibuk, tahu"

"Aku Suho" pria berambut merah itu memperkenalkan dirinya secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku Tao, dan dia Lay. Kalau tidak keberatan aku mau pakai bajuku sekarang"

Tao melepaskan piyamanya di tengah kamar. Membuat pantatnya yang bulat terekspos dengan jelas.

"Fiuuuh. Kau benar, Suho. Dia seksi sekali!" Lay bersiul.

"Benar,kan? Dia harta karun. Ini sangat menjanjikan. Aku yakin kita akan sukses besar"

Tao tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan itu dan meneruskan berpakaian kembali.

"Mau kemana? Aku belum membayarmu, Tao" panggil Suho. Ia merogoh saku jeansnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet tebal. Tapi bukannya mengambil lembaran uang itu, Suho malah mengambil cek dan menyerahkannya pada Tao.

Tao memperhatikan cek itu. Baru kali ini ia menerima cek sebagai bayaran. Dasar orang-orang aneh. Ia meraih cek yang Suho sodorkan dan matanya melebar tak percaya melihat nominal yang Suho tuliskan.

Sepuluh juta yen.

Tao menelan ludah. Ia mengembalikan cek itu padanya.

"Kurasa kau salah tulis" Tao menggaruk lehernya.

"Oh ya? sepuluh juta yen, kan? Apa ini masih kurang?"

"Kalian sudah gila? Aku hanya telanjang dan membiarkanmu menyentuh penisku!"

"Kau ini naïf sekali, Tao" Lay tertawa keras.

"Excuse me?"

"Percayalah, Tao. Saat kukatakan kau akan mendapatkan lebih, malam ini"

"Terimalah. Sisanya akan segera kau dapatkan setelah ini"

"Sisanya?"

"Aku menawarkan suatu bisnis yang sangat, sangat menjanjikan"

"Aku mendengarkan"

"Ini tidak jauh beda dengan pekerjaanmu sekarang. Tidur dan ditiduri. Hanya saja akan ada kamera yang merekam segala aktivitas itu"

"…Menakjubkan"

"Benar. Nah, berhubung kami buru-buru…segera kemasi barang-barangmu" Lay mengecek jam tangannya. "Sisanya akan kau dengar di Seoul"

_-to be continued-_

_apa kalian bisa menebak pekerjaan baru Tao?see ya^^ –author-_


	2. Kris

**Title : Kiss Me Here**

**Main cast : Tao , Kris**

**Pair : Taoris**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**KISS ME HERE**

**Chapter 2**

Tao mengemasi semua pakaian yang perlu ia bawa dan melemparkannya dengan sembarangan ke dalam koper. Setelah yakin bahwa tak ada satupun helai pakaian yang ia miliki tertinggal, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke apartemennya yang kecil.

Hanya ada satu ranjang ukuran single yang bahkan tidak muat untuk kakinya yang panjang, disampingnya ada laci berisi persediaan kondom juga obat penghilang rasa sakit yang sering ia konsumsi sepulang 'kerja', di seberangnya terdapat sebuah kursi sofa yang sudah tidak empuk lagi. Tao menghela nafas. Ia merapikan isi kopernya. Hanya berisi baju. Ia tak memiliki apapun selain ini. mungkin hanya sedikit aksesoris seperti kalung, gelang, anting, dan cincin yang bisa menunjang penampilannya. Sepatu pun hanya yang ia kenakan sekarang. Sepatu boots warna hitam sederhana.

Memang benar. Hidupnya sudah bertambah baik sejak ia 'bekerja'. Pelan tapi pasti ia sudah berhasil menyewa flat sederhana. Lumayan. Daripada ia harus tidur di jalanan. Ia bisa makan tiga hari sekali. Beruntung kalau pelanggannya mengajaknya makan malam sebelum memulai kegiatan mereka. Tetapi Tao tak pernah menangis. Ia sudah memilih jalan ini dan tak ada yang perlu disesali. Juga keputusan yang telah ia ambil barusan.

Ia akan pergi ke Seoul. Korea selatan. Bagaimanapun Suho dan Lay terlihat sebagai orang baik-baik. Yah, mungkin tidak benar-benar baik karena mereka memiliki rumah produksi video dewasa. Tapi siapa peduli? Yang Tao butuhkan sekarang adalah hidup yang lebih baik. Ia ingin mengenyahkan semua kenangannya akan kedua orangtuanya. Orangtua yang telah membuang putra mereka sendiri. Tao mencengkeram dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa perih. Mengingat keduanya hanya menambah sakit hatinya saja.

Ia menutup kopernya dengan satu hentakan keras. Di ambang pintu, ia menatap kamarnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Kemudian ia menutup pintu keras-keras. Siapa yang tahu ia akan kembali kesini? Mungkin, nanti.

Taksi yang membawa Tao telah sampai di bandara Qingdao. Ia belum pernah ke luar negeri sebelumnya. Ia harap perjalanan pertamanya ini menyenangkan.

"Kau terlambat" tegur Lay.

Tao menyeringai. "Maaf, Maaf. Qingdao terlalu indah untuk ditinggalkan"

Ia menjumpai Suho dan Lay di ruang check-in. Keduanya telah siap. Seperti dirinya, Mereka tak membawa terlalu banyak barang.

"Barangmu sedikit sekali" Suho memperhatikan penampilan Tao."Kau yakin tak ada yang tertinggal?"

Tao mengangkat bahu. "Hanya ini yang aku miliki"

"Baiklah…." Lay berkali-kali mengecek jam tangannya. "Sudah saatnya kita berangkat. Ayo"

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju boarding pass dimana banyak calon penumpang sudah mengantri. Tiba-tiba Tao teringat pada ibunya dan ia ingin menangis. Ia menyeka air matanya cepat-cepat sebelum Suho atau Lay memperhatikan. Ia sudah bukan anak cengeng lagi. Ia akan menghadapi apapun yang ia temui di Seoul nanti.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho yang berdiri di belakangnya. Tao menoleh kearah pria yang tersenyum ramah itu. ia membelai punggung Tao dengan lembut, seakan menenangkan. Tao hanya membalas semua itu dengan senyum lemah.

"Yeah, aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya cemas" jawab Tao.

"Jangan takut" bisik Suho.

Takut? Tao tidak memungkiri bahwa ada sedikit rasa itu dalam dirinya. Tapi tak ada keraguan lagi di hatinya. Tak ada lagi Tao yang cengeng dan penakut. Hanya ada Tao yang pemberani, tegar, dan… seksi. Ia telah jatuh ke dunia hitam. Dan ia tak mengharapkan siapapun untuk menariknya kembali. Kalau perlu ia akan menyelam dan tenggelam. Sampai ia jatuh ke dasar.

Dengan satu helaan nafas panjang, ia melangkahkan kakinya. Mengikuti intruksi Lay di depannya. Mereka melewati pintu kaca dimana dari situ ia bisa melihat banyak burung besi yang akan mengantarkannya ke dunia baru. Sama sekali baru. Dunia yang lebih hitam dan kelam.

Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk yang terakhir kali. Ia memejamkan mata dan berbisik pelan.

"Selamat tinggal Qingdao, Ayah, Ibu. Aku tidak akan merindukanmu"

.

Beberapa jam duduk di pesawat, Lelah dan mengantuk. Setelah sampai di bandara Incheon, Suho dan Lay langsung membawanya ke dalam mobil mewah. Mereka meluncur ke suatu tempat. Selama perjalanan, Tao dibuat kagum oleh pemandangan di Seoul. Memang tidak jauh beda dengan Qingdao. Tapi kota ini jauh bernuansa modern. Semuanya bersih dan tertata rapi. Tao pernah ingat, waktu kecil ia pernah merengek-rengek pada ibunya untuk liburan ke Seoul. Mengingat ini, ia tersenyum. Ia memang berhasil ke Seoul, tapi tanpa ibunya. Senyumannya berubah getir.

"Bagaimana? Seoul indah,kan?" tanya Suho dari kursi depan. Pria itu menoleh ke belakang dan menyaksikan mata Tao yang berbinar-binar melihat jalanan Seoul.

"Yeah, aku beruntung bisa kesini" jawab Tao.

"Ini bukan perjalanan wisata. Ingat, kau datang kesini untuk bekerja" ujar Lay dari bangku sopir.

"Tenang saja. Sebelum kau membayar sisa yang sepuluh juta yuan itu, Aku tidak akan kabur" balas Tao. Lay memelototinya lewat kaca spion. Suho tertawa.

"Omong-omong. Tao?" Suho memanggilnya. Tao melirik pria berambut merah itu.

"Yeah?"

"Selamat datang di Seoul"

.

Mobil itu sampai di sebuah gedung apartemen mewah. Tao hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat bangunan mewah yang ada di hadapannya. Orang macam apa mereka ini? Tao berdecak kagum. Suho tersenyum melihat tingkah anak itu.

Mereka naik lift dan berhenti di lantai sebelas. Tao tak bisa lagi menahan siulannya ketika mereka memasuki apartemen itu. Lantainya terbuat dari keramik putih yang dingin ketika Tao menginjakkan kaki di atasnya. Terdapat sofa yang kelihatannya sangat nyaman. Juga televisi berukuran dua puluh lima inch disertai perangkat elektronik lainnya. Tao melihat sebuah dapur yang dilengkapi bar mini. Ada empat pintu yang Tao tebak sebagai kamar.

"Kau bisa istirahat dulu. Kamarmu disana" Suho menunjuk sebuah pintu yang berseberangan dengan pintu yang baru saja dimasuki Lay. Tao mengangguk. Suho meninggalkannya memasuki dapur. Ia mengambil dua gelas air putih dingin dari kulkas. Ia meneguknya dan memberikan segelas lagi pada Tao.

"Terima kasih" Tao mengambil gelas dan meminumnya. Lay keluar dari kamar dan menyodorkan lembaran kertas pada Tao. Ia tidak tahu apa itu, tapi ia menerimanya dan tersedak ketika ia membaca baris yang tertulis di kertas itu.

"Hei hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Tanya Suho khawatir sambil Menyodorkan tissue.

"Ohok..! yeah yeah, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Tao, Ia mengelap air yang muncrat dengan tissue itu.

"Kita akan mulai syuting besok. Hafalkan semuanya. Waktumu hanya semalam" ujar Lay.

"A-apa ini?"

Lay memutar bola matanya. "Masih tanya? Itu adalah skenario untuk syuting besok!"

"Skenario? Apakah kita membutuhkan itu? yang harus aku lakukan hanya tidur dengan siapapun itu, bercinta sampai klimaks dan selesai,kan?"

"Anak muda, kau pikir kau bekerja dengan siapa? Kalau yang kau pikirkan tentang video dewasa hanya itu, kau salah! Semuanya membutuhkan perencanaan. Jalan cerita. Skenario! Hanya rintihan dan lenguhan saja tak akan mampu menghasilkan pundi-pundi uang! Aku menuntutmu untuk total!"

"Lay, jangan kasar seperti itu. Wajar kalau Tao tidak tahu,kan? Dia masih-"

"Masih apa? Masih kecil? Aku tahu dia baru berusia delapan belas tahun. Dan apa yang ia kerjakan? Dia tidak mungkin senaif itu!"

"Apa kau tidak pernah menonton video dewasa sebelumnya, Tao?" tanya Suho tiba-tiba, membuat wajah Tao memerah.

"Erm-soal itu-"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?! tentu saja dia pernah!"

"Hentikan!" Tao menghentikan Suho yang akan membalas argumen Lay lagi. ia menghela nafas. Kenapa jadi bertengkar begini?

"Maaf atas kenaifanku, Tuan produser. Terima kasih telah melibatkan aku dalam pembuatan film ini. Nah, sekarang aku mohon pamit karena aku akan mempelajari skenario ini"

Dengan itu,Tao memasuki kamarnya sendiri. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuk. Rasanya nyaman sekali. ia lelah. Ia ingin tidur. Tetapi kemudia ia teringat dengan skenario sialan itu dan memutuskan untuk membuka matanya lagi.

"Baiklah, Tao. Bertingkahlah layaknya seorang actor. Ew, dari pelacur menjadi aktor. Lumayan"

.

Baiklah. Dilihat dari manapun. Dibaca dari manapun. Skenario ini memang penuh dengan unsur pornografi. Tao membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal empuk. Kakinya menendang-nendang kasur. Ia mengangkat wajahnya lagi yang sekarang semerah tomat.

Jadi, setelah ia baca, Tao dapat menyimpulkan bahwa besok ia akan diikat, disiram air, dijilati, ditampar, disetubuhi dan sebagainya. Tidak masalah. Semua itu sudah pernah ia rasakan. Diikat oleh pelanggannya di ujung ranjang agar terlihat seperti diperkosa? sudah. Dilumuri tubuhnya oleh es krim dan dijilati seperti anjing? Tidak jarang. Ditampari pantatnya yang bulat sampai merah? Sering. Disetubuhi sampai pingsan? Hei, itu pekerjaannya setiap malam.

Tapi, apakah ia sanggup melakukan semua itu di depan banyak pasang mata? Di depan Suho dan Lay. Tak hanya itu. Pasti banyak kameramen yang akan merekam adegan mereka di atas ranjang. Siapkah ia melakukan semua itu? tiba-tiba saja Tao mengeluh. Tidak mungkin Ia mundur sekarang. Seharusnya ia tahu konsekuensinya sejak awal setelah mendengar apa kata Suho di hotel dulu.

Tao mengangkat bahu dan melemparkan skenario itu dengan asal. Ia akan melakukannya. Persetan dengan rasa malu. Apakah pelacur seperti dirinya masih punya rasa malu? Ia mematikan lampu dan mengatur selimutnya.

"Besok, ya…." bisik Tao.

Debaran di jantungnya sudah terasa. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

"Argh! Yang terjadi, terjadilah!"

.

Tao terbangun oleh gedoran keras dari pintu kamarnya. Ia menggeliat dan mengutuk siapapun yang telah membangunkannya. Itu pasti Lay.

"Bangun! Waktunya syuting!" teriak Lay.

_Nah, apa kubilang? Batin Tao_

Tao mengangkat tubuhnya dari kasur dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia membersihkan diri sebersih-bersihnya. Ia tidak mau terlihat kotor dan bau di depan lawan mainnya nanti. Juga di depan Suho,Lay, juga staff yang akan membantu jalannya proses syuting. Ia teringat soal siapa yang akan menjadi lawan mainnya nanti. Ia belum menanyakannya pada Suho kemarin. Ia melupakannya dan melanjutkan menggosok gigi. Siapapun partnernya nanti, ia tidak bisa menolak. Seperti yang ia katakana semalam. Yang terjadi,terjadilah.

.

Setelah perjalanan singkat dengan mobil, Suho, Lay, dan Tao tiba di sebuah gedung tinggi yang mewah. Apakah ini juga milik mereka? Tak heran mereka begitu kaya. Mereka memasuki lobi dimana hanya ada penjaga keamanan yang membukakan pintu dan seorang perempuan berpakaian rapi di balik meja tamu. Tao dibawa naik ke lantai lima dimana ada lorong yang di kanan kirinya terdapat banyak sekali pintu. Gedung ini mirip hotel. Lay membuka salah satu pintu dan Tao membelalak melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Sebuah ranjang besar berwarna putih terbentang di tengah ruangan yang luas itu. banyak kamera dan peralatan syuting lain yang Tao tidak tahu apa namanya. Orang-orang berlalu lalang dan sibuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Ia melihat ada satu bilik yang tercipta berkat suatu penyekat ruang. Di dalamnya ada meja rias dilengkapi cermin lebar dan berkotak-kotak peralatan rias yang tidak tertata rapi. Disinilah Tao dibawa oleh Suho. Sementara Lay terlihat berbicara dengan seorang pria, sangat serius membicarakan sesuatu.

"Suho, kau sudah datang rupanya" terdengar sebuah suara. Tao memalingkan wajah dan menjumpai seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut dibelah tengah. Setinggi Suho. Wajahnya menyiratkan kecerdasan. Ia menyunggingkan senyum nakal di bibirnya yang tipis.

"Chen! Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Suho memeluk pria bernama Chen itu.

"Lumayan. Cukup untuk membuatku menyadari kalau ada jerawat di dahiku saat aku menatap cermin dari tadi"

"Oh maafkan aku" Suho berbisik. "Artis baru kita bangun kesiangan dan Lay marah-marah seperti biasa"

Mata Chen bergerak ke sosok Tao yang berdiri dengan canggung di belakang Suho. Matanya terfokus pada wajahnya. Tao memalingkan muka. _Kenapa ia dipandangi seperti itu?_

"Inikah artis baru kita itu?" tanya Chen.

"Ya, mari kuperkenalkan. Tao, ini Chen. Dia yang akan menjadi manajermu"

Suho tersenyum padanya.

_Manajer? Dia punya manajer juga?!_

"Se-selamat pagi! Aku Tao! Mulai hari ini aku akan syuting jadi mohon bimbingannya!" Tao membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat.

"Tao, ya? senang bertemu denganmu. Kuharap kita bekerja sama dengan baik"

"Tentu, Hyung" Tao tersenyum.

Sedikit banyak, ia menguasai bahasa korea. Ia tidak sekolah untuk percuma,kan?

"Oh, dia cute sekali. Darimana kau menemukan anak ini? Dia seorang Cina,kan?" tanya Chen pada Suho.

"Erm…soal itu…" Suho memperhatikan Tao yang bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman.

"Aku dan Lay sedang liburan di sana, kemudian kami bertemu dengannya. Aku langsung mengajaknya bergabung" jelas Suho.

"Berani sekali. Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kau kerjakan disini, kan, Tao?" tanya Chen.

"Yeah. Suho Hyung sudah menjelaskan semua"

"Bagus" Chen menepuk-nepuk pundak Tao. "Dia baik dan sopan. Beda sekali dengan seseorang. Akhirnya kita menemukan yang seperti ini."

"Berterima kasihlah padaku" ujar Suho.

"Apa kalian sedang membicarakan aku?" tiba-tiba seorang pria lain melompat di depan Suho. Chen dan Suho langsung berwajah masam.

Pria ini nyaris sama tingginya dengan Tao. Bibirnya tebal. Kulitnya gelap, juga sama seperti Tao. Ia mengenakan jins yang sudah sobek di beberapa tempat. Biarpun ia mengenakan jaket, tapi sepertinya, ia tidak berusaha memakainya dengan benar. Bahu kirinya masih terekspos dengan jelas. Rambutnya bergelombang dengan warna kecoklatan. Tampaknya ia juga tidak terlalu repot untuk membuatnya rapi. Rambutnya seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Kai, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau sudah kusuruh berangkat?" tanya Chen kesal.

"Aish, Hyung. Kau selalu berusaha menyingkirkanku" pria ini pura-pura cemberut. tapi wajahnya langsung berubah cerah ketika ia menangkap sosok Tao. Ia mendekati Tao yang menatapnya aneh. _Siapa anak ini?_

"Perkenalkan. Kai, dia Tao. Tao, Dia Kai. Artis kami yang lain" jelas Suho.

Mata Tao membulat. _Artis yang lain? Rekan kerjanya?_

"Jadi…dia yang akan jadi partnerku?" tanya Tao.

"Oh, bukan,bukan. Partnermu bukan yang ini, dia masih belum datang"

"Aiihhh anak ini mirip panda!" Kai meremas pipi Tao dengan gemas. Tao yang mulai kesakitan mendorongnya menjauh. tetapi Kai ini terus mendekati Tao.

"Aku Kai" bisiknya.

"Ye-yeah, aku sudah dengar" _Apa-apaan anak ini?_

"Tentu saja itu bukan nama asliku" Kai menyeringai.

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak ingin tahu nama asliku? Bagaimana kalau kita keluar nanti malam? Aku juga mau tahu nama aslimu"

"Hah?" _Anak ini bicara apa?_

"Kai! Disini kau rupanya!" seorang pria lain muncul lagi. Kali ini, ia lebih pendek. Pipinya gemuk. Matanya lebar. Rambutnya pirang kecokelatan. Pria ini mengingatkannya pada baozi. Bakpau cina.

"Xiumin Hyung!" Kai terkejut.

"Aku sudah menunggumu di lobi dari tadi. Ternyata kau malah main-main disini. Ayo, pergi! Jangan mengganggu syuting! Lay akan memarahimu!"

Dengan itu, ia menyeret Kai lewat telinganya. Kai meringis kesakitan telinganya dijewer.

"Tunggu, tunggu,Hyung! Tao! Aku tunggu nanti malam!" Kai berteriak sebelum ia hilang diseret Xiumin.

Suho dan Chen hanya bisa menghela nafas lega. Sementara Tao mengernyitkan dahi.

"Untunglah dia sudah pergi" ujar Chen.

"Dia mengganggu sekali" Suho mengangguk.

"Apa…dia selalu seperti itu?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Seperti itu?" tanya Chen tajam.

"M-maksudku,hiperaktif! Terlalu bersemangat!" jelas Tao cepat-cepat.

"Dia sudah begitu sejak pertama kali datang kesini. Lulu yang membawanya. Kira-kira setahun yang lalu" Chen mengingat-ingat. "Lay sampai lelah memarahinya. Tapi kerjanya bagus. Ia punya banyak penggemar. Anak yang merepotkan juga, sampai-sampai Kris tak mau berurusan dengannya-"

"Kris?" tanya Tao. _Siapa lagi itu?_

Suho dan Chen menyeringai.

"Yeah. Kris. Artis andalan kami. Porn star terkenal. Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah mendengar namanya" jelas Chen.

Tao menelan ludah. _Kris. Porn star terkenal. Seperti apa dia?_

"Ah, itu dia! Kris! Sebelah sini!" Suho melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pria jangkung yang baru saja masuk.

Tao tidak berani bergerak. _Bodoh, kenapa dirinya bertingkah seperti ini?_

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Semua sudah siap,kan?" Tao mendengar suara yang begitu dalam dan jantan tepat di belakangnya.

"Beres. Tinggal bertemu dengan partner barumu" ujar Suho.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Kris.

Suho dan Chen saling berpandangan dan menyeringai.

"Tao, ucapkan salam pada partnermu"

"Kris"

.

Tao memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang pria super jangkung sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Dan saat itulah untuk beberapa saat, Tao lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

Mata itu menatapnya tajam. Bola mata kecokelatan yang dinaungi sepasang alis tebal yang bertaut. Bentuk alisnya membuat wajahnya seakan menyiratkan kemarahan menahun. Hidungnya sempurna. Membuat wajahnya makin tampan. Bibirnya yang mungil merekah berwarna merah muda. Kulitnya putih. Rahangnya tegas.

Tao berani bersumpah. Ia belum pernah melihat pria setampan ini.

"Kris,dia Tao. Artis baru kita. Dia akan debut sebagai partnermu"

Kedua mata itu saling bertautan. Masing-masing tak mampu mengucapkan kalimat. Tao menunduk cepat-cepat menyadari ada semburat merah yang menjalari kedua pipinya. Kris menyeringai. Ia melarikan pandangannya pada sekujur tubuh Tao yang berdiri dengan gelisah di depannya. Dan ia pun berdeham.

"Erm… lebih baik kita mulai saja" Kris menggaruk lehernya dengan canggung.

"Oh? Baiklah. Aku akan beritahu Lay. Dimana Lulu?" Suho terlihat seperti mencari-cari seseorang.

Kris memutar bola matanya. "Dia sibuk bersama anak ingusan itu"

"Dia mangkir lagi. Hm, ya sudahlah. Kau bisa sendiri,kan,Kris?"

Suho memberikan sebuah bathrobe baru kepada Kris yang kemudian menerimanya. Ia meninggalkan mereka menuju kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari bilik rias itu. sementara Tao tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Chen juga menyodorkan bathrobe yang sama pada Tao yang hanya berkedip tidak paham. Suho tertawa.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat ganti baju dan pakai ini" perintah Chen.

Tao mengambil benda itu dan berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Tao, kamar mandinya sebelah sini!" seru Chen.

"Oh" Tao berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ditunjuk Chen. Kamar mandi yang sama yang dimasuki Kris barusan. Ia terlihat ragu. Suho terlihat tidak sabar, ia melihat Lay berkacak pinggang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat ganti baju sana!" suara Lay terdengar lagi. Tao berjengit. Tao mencibir Lay dan hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi itu ketika Lay menegurnya lagi.

"Kau ingat skenarionya,kan?"

"Yeah yeah"

"Jangan pakai apa-apa di bawah bathrobemu. Ingat?"

Tao memutar bola matanya dan memasuki kamar mandi itu. Dan yang ia jumpai membuatnya memekik tertahan. Kris, berdiri di depan cermin wastafel dengan hanya mengenakan boxernya yang pendek. Ia sudah tidak memakai bajunya yang tadi. Kris memperhatikan Tao memasuki kamar mandi dari cermin di depannya. Tao hanya berdiri di depan pintu dengan gugup. Ia mengawasi anak baru itu dari cermin di depannya.

Kris membasuh mukanya dengan air. Ia memakai bathrobe itu dan berpapasan dengan Tao yang masih mematung. Kris menghentikan langkahnya sebelum ia keluar. Ia menatap wajah Tao yang masih menyemu merah. Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan balik menatap mata Kris. Kris langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Cepat pakai itu" ujar Kris pelan. Tao hanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia menunggu Kris keluar dari sini.

"Apa perlu kubantu melepaskan bajumu?" tanya Kris. Tao mendongak dan memelototi pria itu. Kris berusaha menahan tawanya melihat reaksi Tao. Ia mendorong Kris dan memasuki satu-satunya bilik shower disitu.

Kris terkekeh. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia berjalan menuju ruang rias dan duduk di salah satu kursinya. Menunggu untuk didandani. Setelah beberapa menit dan Tao tak juga keluar, ia mulai duduk dengan gelisah. _Kemana anak baru itu?_

"Kris, berhentilah bergerak. Aku tak bisa menaruh bedaknya" protes seorang penata rias. Kris berhenti bergerak dan memutuskan untuk fokus ke ponselnya saja.

"Pernahkah kau melihat Kris bertingkah seperti itu?" bisik Suho pada Chen yang mengamati dari jauh.

"Biasanya ia akan mengajak bicara partnernya terlebih dahulu. Mengakrabkan diri. Tapi kenapa ia mendiamkan Tao?"

"Dia juga terlihat gugup"

Suho dan Chen saling memandang kemudian keduanya mengangkat bahu.

.

Kris tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin di depannya. Ia berpura-pura menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri. Tapi bohong, sebenarnya ia sedang memperhatikan Tao yang tengah dipasangkan eyeliner oleh penata rias. Kris menelan ludah. Eyeliner itu membuat Tao terlihat semakin menggoda. Seksi. Tetapi sepertinya penata rias itu beranggapan bahwa eyeliner itu makin membuat mata Tao yang sudah mencolok karena lingkaran hitam di bawahnya semakin berlebihan. Karena itu, ia menghapusnya lagi. Ia menyapukan kapas basah ke mata Tao. Dan ini membuatnya kesakitan.

Ia merintih yang membuat Kris semakin bergairah.

Kris berdeham keras-keras dan memilih bangkit dari kursinya. Make-upnya sudah selesai dari tadi. Ia hanya ingin berlama-lama dan melihat anak baru itu didandani. Gila. Kalau begini terus, ia bisa tegang duluan sebelum syuting.

Ia duduk di kursi dekat kameramen dan menunggu Tao memasuki arena syuting. Tidak lama kemudian Chen menuntun Tao yang terlihat luar biasa gugup ke ranjang besar itu. Tao duduk di tepi ranjang dan beberapa kali memegangi dadanya. Ia berulang kali menghela nafas.

_Ini merupakan pertama kali baginya._ _Wajar kalau dia gugup,batin Kris._

Chen menghampiri Lay yang sedang menginstruksikan pada anak buahnya untuk mengencangkan ikatan tali yang beujung dari langit-langit. Setelah semuanya siap. Chen memanggil Tao.

"Tao, kemarilah" ajak Chen.

Tao menghela nafas lagi dan berjalan dengan kaki gemetar menuju dua pria itu.

"Skenario kali ini menceritakan Kris sebagai seorang maniak yang menculik Tao, pria pujaannya. Kau sudah membacanya,kan,Tao?" jelas Lay.

_Yeah, aku sudah membacanya. Dan kau tak perlu menceritakannya lagi di depan staff karena membacanya saja sudah cukup membuatku malu, pikir Tao._

"Karena kau diculik, Sekarang aku mau kau berdiri di sini dan rentangkan tanganmu keatas. Kami akan mengikat tanganmu" lanjut Lay.

Tao melakukan apa yang Lay suruh. Ia berjengit kesakitan ketika ikatan talinya terlalu kencang. Akhirnya, para staff selesai mengikat kedua tangannya dari atas sehingga sekarang ia berdiri di tengah kamar dengan hanya mengenakan bathrobe. Hanya ujung jari kakinya saja yang menyentuh lantai.

Sungguh, ini posisi yang tidak nyaman.

Lay kembali ke kursi sutradara sementara Chen menarik sabuk bathrobe miliknya. Tao terkejut bukan main.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Tao panik.

"Membuka bathrobemu. Apa lagi? kau tidak berpikir kami akan membuat video dewasa dengan busanamu yang masih lengkap,kan?"

Tao menarik nafas cepat-cepat. Di sekelilingnya ada sekitar lima belas staff. Semuanya sedang menatap lurus padanya. Beberapa lagi masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanya masing-masing. Tao menelan ludah dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat ketika ia merasakan satu-satunya helai kain yang masih menutupinya sekarang perlahan-lahan mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Ralat. Sungguh, ini posisi yang tidak nyaman. Apalagi ditambah kau telanjang mempertontonkan penismu di depan semua orang seperti ini.

Chen membawa bathrobe itu menyingkir dari arena syuting dan bergabung bersama Lay. Tao masih memejamkan mata. Nafasnya pendek-pendek. Wajahnya sangat merah. Lay mengangguk pada Kris yang sedari tadi memperhatikan anak baru itu dan melepas bathrobenya sebelum memasuki arena syuting.

"1,2,3…action!" seru Lay.

Seketika semuanya berubah sunyi. Lampu difokuskan pada dua sosok actor yang sedang beraksi. Yang diculik, Tao, telanjang dan diikat kedua tangannya dari atas. Sementara Kris si penculik, si maniak yang terobsesi pada Tao, berjalan pelan dari arah belakang si korban dengan hanya mengenakan boxer yang menutupi bagian atas pahanya saja.

Wajah ketakutan Tao tergambar jelas ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki orang yang telah menculiknya perlahan-lahan makin jelas. Ia masih memejamkan matanya dan seketika mata itu terbuka lebar ketika ia merasakan nafas hangat berada di tengkuknya. Ia merinding. Sekarang ia merasakan bibir yang basah mengecup punggungnya dengan penuh kasih. Tao melempar wajahnya ke kiri ketika kecupan itu berubah jadi gigitan. Tao mengejang dalam ikatan itu. Gigitan itu makin keras. Ia yakin itu akan meninggalkan bekas.

"S-sakit…hentikan…" Tao memohon-mohon.

Itulah skenarionya. Tapi Tao memang benar-benar merasakan sakit itu.

"Ya, sayang?" tanya Kris dalam sela-sela gigitannya. Tao bisa merasakan bahwa bibir itu menyeringai.

"Hentikan! Jangan sakiti aku…!" Tao merengek.

"Siapa bilang aku akan menyakitimu, Cantik?"

Pipi Tao memerah mendengarnya.

"Jangan menggigitku. Itu sakit…."

"Hm? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau begini saja?"

Kris membuka mulut dan menegluarkan lidahnya. Ia melarikan lidah itu ke bekas gigitan yang sekarang membiru dan menjilatinya. Tak hanya disitu. Ia menyusuri leher Tao dan menjilatinya. Menelan rasa asin yang berasal dari kulit orang yang sangat ia puja itu. Tapi ia tak peduli. Rasa asin ini rasanya bagaikan surga. Akhirnya ia bisa bercampur dengan pujaan hatinya.

Ia merasakan setiap inchi tubuh Tao dengan lidahnya. Setelah puas dengan leher, tak lupa dengan memberi leher jenjang itu beberapa kissmark berwarna maerah, cukup untuk mengklaim bahwa Tao sudah menjadi miliknya. Tapi ia belum cukup. Ia membelai-belai punggung Tao dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan, membuat pria malang di depannya itu geli. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, mencoba menghindari setiap sentuhan menjijikkan dari penculiknya.

Kris tidak suka itu. Ia sedikit membungkuk dan melingkarkan lengannya pada perut Tao dan mengangkatnya agak tinggi. Sehingga ia sekarang berhadapan dengan pantat Tao yang bulat dan montok.

"Jangan…lepaskan aku!" rintih Tao.

Kris tidak menggubrisnya dan malah mengeluarkan lidahnya lagi. Ia menjilat-jilat pinggang Tao yang langsing dan juga torsonya. Tao berjengit berkali-kali. Ini sudah berlebihan. Terlalu berlebihan!

Kaki Tao yang menggantung lemas di atas lantai gemetar tak kuat menahan semua pelecehan ini. Ia memejamkan mata dan mencoba menciptakan air mata. Tuntutan skenario.

Kamera itu kini memfokuskan pada Kris yang menatap pantat Tao yang terpampang jelas di bawah hidungnya. Ia menjilat bibirnya seolah-olah ia sedang berhadapan dengan santapan yang lezat. Karena memang baginya, Pantat Tao yang menggiurkan itu adalah tujuan utamanya.

Ia menampar pantat itu keras-keras, menghasilkan jeritan super feminin dari bibir mungil Tao. Kris tak bisa menahan lagi untuk tidak menyantap hidangannya. Ia melepas pelukannya pada pinggang Tao sehingga pria malang itu kembali menggantung lemas. Kris menekuk lututnya dan berhadapan dengan pantat bulat itu. Ia mengulum jarinya dalam-dalam, menyelimutinya dengan saliva, kemudian memasukkan jari itu ke dalam lubang Tao yang sempit. Tanpa peringatan. Tanpa aba-aba.

"Aaaaahhh!" Tao berteriak kesakitan. Ia tak perlu susah-susah menciptakan air mata karena memang sekarang ia menangis akibat rasa sakit pada lubangnya itu.

Kris memasukkan jarinya yang panjang itu sampai tak terlihat lagi. Terbenam sepenuhnya di dalam kehangatan yang berasal dari tubuh pujaan hatinya. Tubuh Tao menegang. Kris memaju mundurkan jarinya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mendengar Tao bernafas terengah-rengah. Tubuhnya mengikuti irama seiring tusukan Kris pada lubangnya semakin cepat. Kris menambahkan satu jari lagi dan membuat gerakan seperti menggunting pada lubang itu. Melonggarkan lubang sempit itu selonggar mungkin. Kris menyeringai ketika ia mendengar Tao melenguh untuk yang pertama kalinya. Tao memeluk kaki kiri dengan kaki sebelah kanannya. Ini benar-benar di luar kendalinya tapi mengapa ia merasakan kenikmatan saat ujung jari Kris menabrak salah satu titik di dalam lubangnya?

Kris menyeringai. Ia mencabut dua jarinya sekaligus. Ia menjilat bibirnya lagi. bersiap menyantap hidangan utama setelah mengirisnya. Dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang super lebar, ia meremas-remas pantat yang terekspos di depan hidungnya. Ia menguleni pantat itu seakan benda itu adalah adonan kue. Maka Kris berdiri dan mengambil property yang sudah disediakan. Tao menunduk menunggu apa yang akan Kris lakukan selanjutnya.

Ia melenguh ketika sensasi dingin menyentuh pantatnya. Kris menuangkan whipped cream ke seluruh pantat itu. Layaknya mengukir sebuah kue ulang tahun. Ia menyemprotkan seluruh whipped cream berwarna putih itu sampai habis dan membuang wadahnya yang sekarang kosong. Ia kembali meremas pantat yang sekarang berwarna putih itu, membuat Tao mengangkat lagi wajahnya. Kemudian, lidah itu keluar lagi dari guanya. Ia menjilat whipped cream manis yang kini mulai meleleh itu dan menyeringai.

"Selamat makan" bisik Kris.

Dengan itu, ia memulai makan kuenya. Ia menjulurkan penuh lidahnya dan menjilat kuat-kuat whipped cream itu dengan amat sangat perlahan. Setelah cairan itu terkumpul di lidahnya, Kris menelan semuanya. Rasanya manis. Ia menyeringai.

"Kau manis sekali, sayang" ia mendongak.

Ia memfokuskan lagi perhatian pada pekerjaannya. Whipped cream itu memakan seluruh pantat Tao dan Kris baru menjilat seperempatnya saja. Maka ia mengulangi perbuatannya. Ia menekankan seluruh permukaan lidahnya di atas krim putih itu dan menyapunya dengan lidah. Ia menelan krim itu tanpa sisa. Ia melakukannya lagi sampai seluruh pantat itu bersih. Termasuk bagian dimana lubang itu berada. Kris bersedia membersihkannya dengan senang hati. Ia melonggarkan lubang itu dengan bantuan lidahnya. Tao merintih penuh kenikmatan ketika sensasi dingin yang berasal dari krim itu bercampur dengan panasnya lidah Kris. Semua itu menyatu dengan sempurna dan bertemu di dalam lubangnya. Rasanya, Tao seperti mencair.

Setelah semuanya beres, Kris menjilati bibirnya berulang kali. Menjilati sisa krim yang mencemari bibirnya. Ketika ia melihat sisa krim itu meleleh melewati paha Tao yang besar. Ia menggelengkan kepala. Tanpa lelah, kembali ia menyusuri lelehan itu sampai ke baliknya. Ia berputar dan sampai di paha bagian depan. Dan ujung kepalanya menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Ia mendongak dan melihat penis Tao yang sekarang sudah sangat tegang berdiri kokoh di atas matanya.

Kris menyeringai. Sementara wajah Tao merah padam. Ia tak bisa menahan semua ini. Meskipun ia merasa jijik pada semua yang sudah penculik ini lakukan padanya, ia juga tak bisa memungkiri bahwa sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Kris sedari tadi adalah sentuhan dewa. Kris begitu ahli dengan lidahnya. Ia belum pernah merasakan sensasi penuh gairah seperti ini. Sekujur tubuhnya rasanya seperti terbakar. Terbakar oleh gairah dan nafsu.

Kris mengangkat kedua paha Tao dan meletakkannya di bahunya yang lebar. Kris sedikit kesulitan menjaga keseimbangan. Perhatikan saja paha itu. Besar dan padat. Bukan kurus lurus seperti miliknya. Sangat menggiurkan. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke masing-masing paha dan menariknya sehingga ia berhadapan langsung dengan penis pujaan hatinya. Besar, meskipun tak sebesar miliknya, dan Tegang. Dan ia yang menyebabkan semua itu. Siapa yang tak akan meleleh di bawah sentuhannya. Tak akan ada. Tak juga ia si pujaan hati yang tadi meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

Penis Tao berada tepat di depan hidungnya. Ia menggerakkan hidungnya yang mancung kearah batang itu dan mencium baunya. Ia menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Tao merintih merasakan udara panas di sekitar penisnya. Ia menunduk menatap Kris yang menikmati aromanya.

"Ah….jadi seperti ini aromamu, Sayang" Kris menggoyang-goyangkan hidungnya yang lancip ke ujung penis Tao. Tao merintih sebagai balasan.

"Kau tahu?" Kris menjauhkan hidungnya dan menggantinya dengan bibir. Ia mengecup ujung penis Tao penuh kasih sayang. Ia mengerak-gerakkan bibirnya ke kanan kiri seolah menikmati kecupannya. Ia melepaskan kecupan itu dan kembali mendongak menatap Tao.

"Kau wangi sekali" puji Kris.

"Aaah~~" wajah Tao semakin memerah.

Kali ini ia tidak hanya mengecup penisnya, tapi ia membungkus batang yang tegang itu dengan mulutnya. Awalnya ia hanya menelan ujung penis Tao saja, tetapi kemudian dengan amat sangat perlahan ia memajukan mulutnya dan menelan nyaris semua batang itu. Di atas kepalanya, Tao mengejang penuh kenikmatan. Sensasi hangat yang menyelimuti penisnya sungguh sesuatu yang tak mungkin untuk dijelaskan. Ia seperti berada di langit ketujuh.

Kris terus memajukan kepalanya dan membungkus seluruh penis Tao dengan mulutnya sendiri. Hingga Tao merasakan ujung penisnya menabrak sesuatu. Tenggorokan Kris. Sekarang Kris benar-benar menelan semua batang itu hingga nyaris tak ada yang tersisa. Meskipun begitu, pria di bawahnya ini tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan tersedak. Sesuatu yang besar seperti itu menghalangi jalan nafasnya. Tapi Kris tidak peduli. Pikirannya terpusat pada bagaimana agar pujaan hatinya merasakan kenikmatan.

Dari bawah, Kris menatap wajah Tao yang memerah. Kemudian ia mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Masih membungkus batang itu dengan mulutnya. Kepalanya bergerak maju mundur. Ia mendengar lenguhan panjang yang keluar dari bibir Tao. Ini menambah gairahnya dan memotivasi dirinya. Ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya lebih cepat. lebih cepat. Sampai batang itu licin karena salivanya.

"Aah aah aah….!" Tao mengeluarkan suara seperti tersedak berulang-ulang.

Kris ingin bertanya pada pria di atasnya, bagaimana rasanya dipuaskan dengan cara seperti ini, tapi ia lupa bahwa ia sedang memberikan oral seks sehingga ia malah menggumamkan semua itu. Agaknya, ini memberikan sensasi luar biasa pada penisnya sehingga Tao mengejang lagi di atas Kris.

Kris menambah tingkat kenikmatan yang dirasakan Tao dengan menyeret giginya ke batang itu. Tubuh Tao bergetar penuh kenikmatan. Kaki yang menggantung di atas bahu Kris itu menjejak udara dan memeluk kepala Kris ketika akhirnya Tao sudah tidak sanggup menahan seluruh gairah dan memuntahkan spermanya ke dalam mulut Kris di bawahnya.

"Ngggghhh…." Tao merengek seperti kucing.

Setelah gelombang kenikmatan itu mereda dan Tao sudah turun dari lantai ketujuh, ia melonggarkan pelukan kakinya pada kepala Kris. Akhirnya Kris bisa bernafas juga. Ia merasakan mulutnya penuh dengan sperma dan rasanya manis. Tidak, ia tidak bohong. Mungkin ini semua berkat whipped cream yang rasa manisnya masih menyelimuti rongga mulut dan lidahnya. Ia menelan semua cairan Tao mentah-mentah. Bahkan beberapa tetes mengalir di sudut bibirnya yang merekah berwarna merah muda.

Ia merasakan tubuh Tao mulai tenang di atasnya. Pria berambut hitam itu mulai menumpukan berat badannya lagi ke bahu Kris. Kakinya menggantung lemas di kedua sisi kepalanya. Tao terengah-engah. Kris menggeser sedikit kaki itu sehingga ia dapat membaui penis Tao. Ia menelan ujung penis yang masih bocor itu lagi. Ia menyedot-nyedot ujungnya. Mengambil cairan yang masih dalam proses untuk keluar dari celah sempitnya. Setelah ia yakin tak ada lagi yang bisa Tao keluarkan, ia mengangkat paha Tao yang gemetaran dan meletakkannya sehingga Tao berdiri lagi. Tidak sepenuhnya berdiri, karena hanya ujung ibu jarinya saja yang mencium lantai.

Kris berdiri lagi. Ia memperhatikan sosok yang terikat itu. Peluh menyirami tubuh Tao. Membuatnya mengkilat. Apalagi ditambah dengan lampu kamera yang panas di ruang tertutup itu. Make-upnya sudah mau luntur. Tapi ia harus menyelesaikannya cepat-cepat. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin merasaka tubuh Tao, si anak baru itu.

Ia punya ide.

.

Tao mengangkat wajah tepat ketika Kris berjalan menjauhinya.

_Mau kemana dia? Bukankah setelah ini Kris harus menyetubuhinya dari belakang? cepatlah! Rasanya tangan ini sudah mau putus…_

Ia melihat kaki Kris yang panjang itu ada di depannya lagi. Ia mendongak. Kris menatapnya dengan sendu. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang terlihat menggenggam pisau. Tao membelalak.

_Untuk apa pisau itu?! itu tidak ada di skenario!_

"Tunggu-!" ia berteriak, tetapi sebelum ia sempat menuntaskan kalimatnya, tubunnya yang telanjang melayang di udara dan sebelum ia jatuh menemui lantai, tangan Kris memeluknya. Tao terbelalak. Kris tersenyum lembut padanya.

_Apa-apaan itu?_

Kris menggendongnya menuju ranjang di belakang mereka. Ia dibaringkan dengan begitu lembut layaknya seorang bayi. Tao mendongak dan menatap Kris aneh. bukankah menurut skenario, ia tetap akan diikat sampai akhir? Jadi ia gunakan pisau untuk memotong tali itu? tapi…tangannya tetap diikat. Hanya saja ia tak lagi digantung seperti potongan daging.

Kris mengangkangi tubuh Tao dan menciumnya. Tao membelalakkan mata. Apa lagi ini? bukankah seharusnya ia hanya akan dicium pada saat klimaks nanti? Argh! Persetan! Ia tak peduli dan mulai membalas ciuman Kris. Bibir mereka beradu dengan keras. hingga gigi Tao menabrak gigi Kris. Tao terkikik dan ia bisa melihat Lay melotot dari sudut matanya.

_Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Itu tidak ada di skenario, Tao tertawa dalam hati._

Kris membuka mulut Tao dengan paksa dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat itu. Segera setelah lidah itu menemukan kembarannya, ia mengajaknya beradu. Ia mendorong lidahnya sendiri dalam-dalam ke rongga mulut Tao hingga membuat pria di bawahnya tersedak kehabisan nafas.

Kris tersenyum. Kali ini ia menciumnya dengan lebih hati-hati. Kris membiarkan Tao menguasai lidahnya. Kris mengerang nikmat ketika lidahnya dikulum oleh Tao. Tao memaju mundurkan bibirnya yang mengulum lidah itu pelan-pelan. Setelah beberapa lama beradu, Kris melepaskan ciuman itu dan ganti menjilati bibir Tao. Tao mengernyitkan dahi.

_Orang ini seperti anjing, pikir Tao._

Kris yang masih menindih tubuh Tao,mulai bangkit. Ia menarik tubuh Tao hingga ia terduduk di atas kasur. Ia mendekatkan torsonya ke wajah Tao yang menatapnya kebingungan.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ini tidak ada di skenario._

Saat ini, ia menjalankan instingnya sebagai seorang pelacur. Karena tangannya masih terikat, tidak mungkin ia menggunakan tangannya sekarang. Ia menatap mata Kris dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke ujung boxer itu, bermaksud menariknya ke bawah ketika suara Lay membahana.

"Cut! Tao, kau tidak boleh begitu! Jangan jadi penurut! Biarkan Kris yang melakukannya!"

Baik Kris dan Tao menoleh pada Lay yang berdiri jauh di belakang mereka. Keduanya sama-sama memutar bola matanya mendengar semua itu. Tao mendongak menatap mata Kris yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba, Kris mencengkeram dagu Tao dengan kasar dan menariknya mendekati boxernya yang sudah ingin ia enyahkan.

Tangan Kris menuntun mulut Tao yang sekarang ia gigitkan ke tepi boxernya. Ia menurunkan dagu itu perlahan bersamaan dengan terungkapnya sedikit demi sedikit kulitnya putih. Setelah boxer itu berkutat di sekitar pahanya dan mempertontonkan penisnya yang membuat Tao mengangkat alis.

Dari semua pelanggannya, Ia juga belum pernah melihat dan dimasuki penis sebesar ini.

Kris membuang boxernya ke lantai. Ia mendorong tubuh Tao ke kasur lagi. Ia menindih tubuh yang menggeliat menolak itu dan mengurungnya dalam pelukan. Kris mengecupnya lagi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Tao.

Tangan Kris menyusuri tubuh Tao dan bergerak ke bawah. Ia membelai-belai paha Tao dengan lembut. Kemudian ia memegang penisnya sendiri yang sudah tegang. Ia mengangkat satu paha Tao tinggi-tinggi agar tercipta ruang untuk memasukkan penis ke dalam lubang itu.

Dengan masih menindih tubuh itu, Kris memegang penisnya dan mencari-cari lubang Tao, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Tao. Setelah ia merasakan penisnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembab, iamemaksakan penisnya yang berukuran abnormal ke dalam lubang Tao yang sudah tidak longgar lagi. Bola mata Tao melebar. wajahnya mengernyit kesakitan. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kris. Kris yang sudah berhasil mendudukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Tao,mengangkat tangannya dan mengunci Tao dari kedua sisi. Menolaknya untuk berontak.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak bercanda! Ini sakit sekali! apakah tidak ada yang menyiapkan lube? Kenapa Kris tidak melonggarkannya lagi?

"Unggh…!" Tao menggeliat-geliat di bawah tubuh Kris.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berhasil mengangkat kakinya dan menendang wajah Kris. Tepat di dagu. Membuatnya terjengkang.

"Fuck!" Kris memegangi dagunya. Ia memelototi Tao. Sementara Tao mengaduh-aduh kesakitan memegangi punggungnya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" suara Lay terdengar lagi. "Tadi itu sudah sempurna! Kenapa kau merusak semuanya…! Arghh kenapa kau menendangnya !?"

"Enak sekali kau bicara! Tidakkah kau lihat benda itu? benda itu hampir merobekku jadi dua dan kalian tak menyiapkan lube! Kalian mau membunuhku?"

"Tapi kau tak perlu menendangku,Anak Baru" omel Kris.

"Setidaknya kau harus mempersiapkan lubangku lebih dulu, Senior" balas Tao sengit. "Kau pikir untuk apa jarimu yang panjangnya tidak normal itu?"

"Anak kecil ini…!" Kris sudah naik pitam. Untung saja Chen keburu mencegahnya.

"Sudah,sudahlah. Tenang, Kris. Kita lanjutkan saja. Oke?"

"Atur anakmu, Chen!"

"Iya. Iya" Chen menghela nafas sementara Suho kesulitan menahan tawanya.

Kris merangkak mendekati Tao lagi. "Baik. Kalau kau mau dipersiapkan. Asal kau tahu, bukan adatku untuk menggali lubang sebelum aku memasukinya"

Tao menatapanya penuh ngeri. Sekarang giliran Kris menyeringai.

"Aku suka menyantap dagingku mentah-mentah" bisik Kris.

Dengan itu, ia langsung memasukkan dua jari ke dalam lubang Tao.

"Cepat! Rekam itu!" bisik Lay.

"Nggh nggh~!" Tao merintih. Ia merasakan jari itu bekerja di lubangnya dengan cepat. Melonggarkannya ke ukuran maksimal. Ia bisa merasakan penisnya bangkit lagi. Jari Kris nyaris sama ahli dengan kerja lidahnya.

Kris mencabut dua jari itu dan langsung menggantinya dengan penisnya yang tegang. Ia menyaksikan wajah Tao mengernyit penuh luka. Sakitnya belum juga berkurang. Ia masih membutuhkan lube. Masih terlalu banyak gesekan.

Setelah Tao sedikit tenang. Kris mulai menarik penisnya utuh dan menabrakkannya lagi mentah-mentah. Tao berteriak kesakitan. Ia mengulangi semua itu sampai teriakan Tao berubah menjadi lenguhan. Melodi itu merupakan musik yang mengalun indah di telinga Kris. Suara Tao yang lembut dan nyaring menghasilkan rintihan seindah ini. Kris ingin mendengar itu lagi dan menusukkan penisnya dalam-dalam. Membuat Ttubuh dibawahnya mengejang dan jari-jari kakinya mengerut menahan gelombang kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Kris terus bekerja memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Ia menyangga tubuh Tao yang lemas karena hantaman berulang-ulang itu. Ia merebahkan punggung Tao ke ranjang. Ia memisahkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Ia mencengkeram paha Tao dengan kuat dan menggunakannya untuk memaju mundurkan pinggul pria dibawahnya untuk menemui tusukannya. Tao terus melenguh ketika gesekan pada dinding rektumnya semakin terasa. Lubangnya dianiaya sedemikian rupa oleh pria di atasnya.

Saat itu, Kris merasa bahwa lubang Tao semakin kesat. Menyulitkannya untuk bergerak dengan cepat. Ia akan kesulitan mencapai klimaks dengan keadaan ini. Maka, ia mencabut penisnya secara tiba-tiba. Ia mengangkangi tubuh Tao dan menyodorkan penisnya ke mulut Tao. Tao langsung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Jangan! Kau harus menolaknya, Tao! Ingat, kau adalah seorang korban penculikan!"

Kali ini,Kris tidak membuang waktunya untuk memutar bola matanya mendengar semua itu. Ia menjambak rambut Tao yang basah oleh keringat dan memaksanya menelan penisnya.

"Sssh…ahh" Kris melenguh ketika kali ini batangnya dimanjakan oleh hangatnya rongga mulut Tao.

Tao bertingkah seolah-olah ia tidak suka semua ini dan menendang-nendang paha pria yang memaksanya memuaskan nafsu bejatnya. Kris menyeringai. Ia melanjutkan memaju mundurkan kepala Tao pada penisnya. Melumerinya dengan saliva agar ia mendapatkan kelembapan yang ia inginkan. Saliva Tao tumpah di kedua sisi bibirnya.

Kris mendengar Tao tersedak ketika ujung penisnya menabrak tenggorokan Tao. Kris memutuskan bahwa ini sudah cukup. Maka ia menarik batangnya perlahan. Sekarang batang itu basah oleh saliva pria dibawahnya. Kris menyeringai melihat ini dan mengarahkan batang lembab itu ke lubang Tao lagi.

Kris melenguh ketika lubang Tao menelan penisnya dengan rakus. Kris mengangkat paha Tao dan menciuminya. Tao hanya bisa meleleh di bawah sentuhan Kris. Mulutnya terbuka menyuarakan rintihan yang tanpa henti memenuhi studio itu. Kamera sekarang bekerja pada aktivitas panas yang dilakukan kedua aktor mereka. Sementara Kris hampir mencapai klimaksnya,bagaimana dengan Tao?

Batang kejantanan Tao yang tadi lumpuh akibat blowjob menakjubkan yang Kris berikan padanya,kini kembali tegak meminta untuk diselesaikan. Ia memanggil-manggil nama Kris. Membangunkan pria itu dari hangatnya lorong lembab Tao.

"K-Kris…Kris !" Tao memanggil nama itu berulangkali.

Kris akhirnya membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Tao yang menderita.

"Ya, Sayang?" tanya Kris. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Sakit…disitu sakit…"

"Dimana?"

"I-itu…" Tao mengedikkan kepala kearah penisnya sendiri yang terabaikan. Kris menatap benda itu dan menyeringai.

"Ada apa dengan benda itu?" goda Kris.

"Aku ingin menyentuhnya…"

Senyum di wajah Kris lenyap seketika. Jiwa aktor sedang menguasai dirinya.

"Tidak bisa"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Kalau aku membiarkanmu menyentuhnya, maka aku harus melepaskan ikatan di tanganmu. Dan apabila aku melakukan itu, aku tidak yakin kau tidak akan memberontak"

"Ka-kalau begitu…"

"Ya?"

"Sentuh…aku…" wajah Tao memerah. Setidaknya itulah yang tertulis di skenario.

"Tidak"

"Aku mohon, Kris…rasanya sakit sekali…"

"Berjanjilah satu hal"

"Apa itu…?"

"Tinggallah bersamaku. Patuhi aku. Jadilah milikku" bisik Kris.

Tao hanya membisu. _Dasar maniak! Bagaimana mungkin aku menuruti kemauan orang gila ini?_

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak-"

"Tu-tunggu! Aku mau. Baiklah. Aku bersedia"

"Benarkah?"

"Ye-yeah…"

"Aku benci pembohong, Tao"

"Tidak! Aku tidak berbohong! Ayolah, rasanya sakit sekali…!"

Kris menatap wajah Tao yang memelas. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, akhirnya ia mengambil pisau dan memutus tali yang mengikat kedua tangan Tao.

Akhirnya…! Tao menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya yang sekarang bebas. Kris memperhatikan wajah yang sekarang bahagia itu dan tersenyum menatapnya. Ia menangkap kedua tangan itu, mengagetkan Tao.

_Dia pasti terkejut. Ini tidak ada di skenario, pikir Kris_

Dengan amat perlahan, ia mengarahkan kedua tangan itu ke wajahnya. Tao berusaha menarik tangannya tetapi tangan Kris yang besar lebih kuat menahannya. Kemudian, dengan penuh kasih sayang, ia mengecup pergelangan tangan Tao yang memerah akibat gesekan tali dengan kulitnya yang terlalu lama.

Tao terperangah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Kris melanjutkan menciumi pergelangan tangan Tao bergantian. Kris tidak memperdulikan protes dari Lay. Apa salahnya? Ia ingin mencium Tao dan siapa yang berani menegurnya?

Setelah ia rasa cukup, ia menuntun tangan itu ke penis Tao sendiri.

"Nah, lakukanlah sendiri, atau perlukah aku yang melakukannya untukmu?"

Wajah Tao semakin memerah. Ia memalingkan wajah dan melingkarkan jari-jarinya ke batangnya sendiri. Kris menyeringai. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan lubang Tao yang semakin mengetat menyelimuti penisnya. Ia tahu ia tidak akan lama lagi. Tao semakin mempercepat kecepatannya pada batangnya sendiri. Tidak lama baginya untuk memuntahkan cairan putih untuk kedua kalinya hari itu. Spermanya menggenangi perutnya. Ia memejamkan mata merasakan langit ketujuh lagi.

Sementara Kris, memperhatikan wajah Tao yang penuh kenikmatan. Tubuhnya masih bergoyang menerima tusukan tusukan Kris yang tiada lelah menganiaya lubangnya. Akhirnya, dengan satu tusukan dalam. Ia menahan batangnya dalam lorong lembab Tao untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian dengan cepat ia menariknya keluar.

Bukannya mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam lubang Tao, Kris malah berpikir untuk memuntahkan spermanya ke bibir Tao yang mirip bibir kucing itu. Kris menuntun lututnya yang gemetar akibat orgasme yang ia tahan beberapa saat. Tao membuka matanya ketika merasakan tangan Kris menarik rambutnya agar ia duduk. Ia tahu apa yang diinginkan Kris, maka ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Tao…" dan seperti biasa Lay menggeram.

Tao mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat. Bertingkah seolah ia jijik dengan cairan itu. Padahal, Hei, itu adalah minumannya setiap malam. Kris yang gemas, memukul-mukulkan penisnya ke pipi dan bibir Tao. Ia menyentuhkan ujung penisnya yang sudah panas ingin meledak itu secara paksa ke bibir Tao.

"Ayo, Sayang…buka mulutmu, kau sudah berjanji untuk mematuhiku,kan?"

Dan Tao menggeleng keras kepala, tetap menolak. Akhirnya, ia menjambak rambut Tao keras-keras

"Ah!"

Ini membuat pria dibawahnya memekik kesakitan dan membuka mulutnya. Kris langsung menyiram bibir Tao dengan spermanya. Ia menyentuhkan ujung penisnya yang bocor ke bibir Tao. Cairan itu mengendap di bibir Tao, Masuk ke mulutnya,dan ada yang tumpah dan menetes melewati dagunya. Menuruni leher, perut, dan bertemu dengan cairan putih miliknya sendiri.

Tao berpura-pura menangis. Kris melepaskan cengkeramannya pada rambut Tao dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak memperdulikan tangisan Tao. Ia tersenyum. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan pujaan hatinya.

Akhirnya…

The end.

"Cut! Kerja bagus! semua langsung ke tempatnya masing-masing! Bereskan bagian kalian!" perintah Lay kepada para staffnya.

Kris melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Tao. Ia menatap mata yang berkaca-kaca itu dalam-dalam. Ia menyeka air mata palsu Tao dengan lembut. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chen yang mengambil tissue untuknya. Saat ia menatap pria di depannya lagi, ia menjumpai mata itu masih menatapnya dengan cara yang sama.

Dan seketika itu juga ia tahu apa yang ia rasakan.

Memang sebentar.

Mungkin hanya beberapa menit.

Tapi Kris telah membawanya ke surga.

Surga yang telah ia singgahi bersama pelanggan-pelanggannya setiap malam.

Tapi ini berbeda.

Surga ini lebih indah dan nyata.

Dan Tao ingin mengunjungi surga itu lagi.

Bersama Kris.

"Chen!" panggil Kris. Chen menoleh dan memperhatikan bahwa kedua aktor itu masih berada di atas ranjang.

"Biar aku saja" Chen tersenyum dan melemparkan sekotak tissue pada Kris yang menangkapnya. Ia mengambil beberapa tissue dan mengelap sperma yang masih ada di bibir Tao dengan hati-hati. Ia juga membersihkan cairan yang menggenangi perut Tao. Tao terperangah menyaksikan perlakuan yang diberikan Kris padanya. Kris tersenyum. Kemudian, Ia mendekat dan berbisik di telinganya.

"…"

Tao membelalak dan mendorong Kris jauh-jauh. Kris hanya tertawa melihat pipi Tao yang tak berhenti menyemu merah. Tao menutup kakinya dan melihat Suho melemparkan bathrobe kepada Kris yang memakainya,meninggalkan Tao di atas ranjang. Masih bersemu seperti anak gadis yang sedang puber. Kris melempar bathrobe lain pada Tao. Tao turun dari ranjang dan memakainya. Kris berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

"Debutmu sukses" puji sang manajer.

"Hyung, terima kasih" ia membalasnya dengan senyuman. Masih merapikan bathrobenya. paling tidak, Kalau teriakan Lay tadi tidak dihitung. Semuanya memang berjalan lancar.

"Bersihkan dirimu" perintah Chen. Tao mengangguk. Ia menuju kamar mandi bersamaan dengan Kris. Mereka menghentikan langkah diambang pintu. Kedua pasang mata itu saling bertaut. Belomba siapa yang lebih kuat menatap lawannya. Tao ingin mandi , begitu juga Kris. Tapi kamar mandi hanya ada satu. Kemudian Kris menyeringai. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Tao dan berbisik.

"Aku ulangi lagi penawaranku, bagaimana dengan ronde kedua di bawah shower? Aku jamin, Tak ada kamera, tak ada skenario, juga tak ada Lay yang mengatur-atur kita"

Tao terperangah mendengar itu. Ia memelototi Kris.

"Bagaimana?" ulang pria berambut pirang itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ia mendorong dada Kris jauh-jauh sebelum pria itu sempat melihat pipinya berubah semerah tomat. Ia membanting pintu kamar mandi tepat di depan wajah tampan Kris. Tao hanya bisa menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Dari balik pintu ia bisa mendengar tawa Kris membahana.

Dasar si brengsek itu.

Tao melepas bathrobenya dan memasuki bathtub yang sudah terisi penuh. Ia merendam tubuhnya yang lengket dan berkeringat. Dan wajah Kris kembali terbayang. Tao tersentak. Ia memegangi dadanya. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya yang panas, juga debaran jantung yang tak mau berhenti. Ia melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menghela nafas. Matanya menatap langit-langit.

Tao tahu ini konyol dan tak masuk akal.

Di tengah – tengah usahanya saat melakukan pekerjaan barunya.

Dibawah sentuhan partner yang baru satu jam lalu ia kenal

Di antara rintihan dan lenguhan dan napas yang terengah-engah

Dibalik manis, asam, getir, dan amisnya saliva, keringat, dan sperma yang bercampur jadi satu.

Di antara banyak pasang mata yang menyaksikan.

Diantara lampu panas juga kamera yang terus mengejar gerak mereka.

Wajahnya memerah.

Ia jatuh cinta.

_-to be continued-_

_Ini pertama kalinya author menulis NC, yeah, yeah author tahu ini berantakan dan jelek… Apakah readers menyukainya? Tidak? Iya? Kyaaa . jangan lupa review ^^ see ya in the next chap –author-_


	3. Lay

**Title : Kiss Me Here**

**Main cast : Tao , Kris**

**Pair : Taoris**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**KISS ME HERE**

**Chapter 3**

Mata Lay bergerak kesana kemari mengikuti baris demi baris komentar yang dilontarkan oleh pengunjung websitenya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seiring banyaknya komentar positif yang banyak memenuhi kolom komentar. Tangan kanannya yang memegang mouse bergerak-gerak cepat menggeser kursor kesana kemari. Hatinya memekik girang ketika bunyi pop keras dan tanda merah muncul menandakan pemberitahuan adanya komentar baru. Tubuhnya ia condongkan ke depan mendekati layar komputer, matanya tak berdekip seakan enggan melewatkan sesuatu yang amat berharga.

Ia sedang duduk di meja kerja di apartemennya. Sudah berjam-jam ia habiskan di depan komputer untuk mengecek perkembangan terakhir dari film terbarunya. Ia boleh saja bukan sutradara terkenal. Ia boleh saja hanya produser film biru. Tapi ia tetap bangga dengan apa yang ia hasilkan. Jangan munafik. Jaman sekarang mana ada yang tak tertarik dengan seks. Kini seks bukanlah hanya sebagai makanan pelengkap atu pencuci mulut, tetapi seks telah menjadi makanan utama bagi semua kalangan. Seberapa hebatpun mereka menyembunyikannya, tapi Lay tahu setiap orang punya kebutuhan seks tersendiri.

Dan ini adalah tugas Lay untuk menuntaskan dahaga bagi perempuan-perempuan yang memiliki kebiasaan sebagai penikmat seks sesama jenis. Aneh, memang. Lay tidak paham betul apa yang ada di pikiran perempuan-perempuan yang kerap mengunjungi websitenya untuk mencari tahu apa karya Lay selanjutnya. Dan tentu saja kabar terbaru tentang artis favorit mereka. Artis film biru tentunya. Salah jika kau mengharapkan ada penyanyi bersuara merdu disini. Yang ada hanyalah para pria tampan, seksi dan cute.

_Love Me Gayly_, sebut website ini murahan dan porno tapi disinilah pundi-pundi uang Lay dihasilkan. Baru beberpa jam yang lalu Lay memajang foto artis barunya, Tao, di galerinya dan lihat suara pop keras yang dihasilkan oleh foto itu. Itu hanya foto sederhana Tao mengenakan bathrobe dan sedang didandani oleh seorang penata rias. Tetapi daya tarik pria ini telah membuat ribuan orang mengunjungi websitenya.

Lay menyeringai membaca komentar-komentar yang ditinggalkan pengunjungnya barusan.

_** dickaddict: oh Tuhan dimana kau menemukan anak ini?**_

_Hm kau tak akan mau tahu,seringai Lay_.

_** yaoilovers: seksi~~lebih dari seksi. Kenapa Tuhan tidak menciptakan kata baru untuk mendeskripsikan anak ini?**_

_Sedikit berlebihan, tapi mungkin aku bisa membantumu menciptakan kata itu?_

_** suckmehard: anak ini dilahirkan untuk menjadi Dewa Seks**_

_Hm, aku tidak yakin. Kau harus memastikan ini pada ibunya dulu_

_** fykris: Aku bisa bilang kalau Kris sangat beruntung. Dengar saja rintihannya. Aku bisa mendengarkan itu sepanjang hari. **_

_Yeah, Kris harus berterima kasih padaku_

_** krisfuckmekris: Kris, maaf tapi sepertinya aku akan beralih menjadi penggemar Tao.**_

Lay tertawa. _Sepertinya kau harus berhati-hati, Kris._

_** kaitao: Kai! Kau harus mencobanya! Anak ini sempurna!**_

Lay mengangkat alis. _Apa ini? mereka membuat OTP sekarang?_

_** blowme: setelah Kris, aku harap Tao menjadi partner Kai.**_

_Hm…._

_** XkaiX: DIMANA KAI?! BRENGSEK AKU INGIN DIA DI FILM SELANJUTNYA!**_

_Well, itu kasar sekali. _

_** youmebednow: aku ingin melihat sepak terjang dua rookie di filmmu selanjutnya. **_

_Lagi._

Dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya. Tak akan selesai apabila ia membaca semua komentar pengunjung-pengunjungnya. Lay memperhatikan bahwa pengunjung websitenya mulai merambah dari korea,USA,eropa, dan sekarang Cina. Tampaknya strateginya memasangkan dua orang Cina menjadi partner telah membuahkan hasil. Penjualan filmnya juga meningkat. Lay membuat sebuah catatan untuk merayakan kesuksesan ini nanti.

Sebuah suara pop mengagetkannya. Lagi-lagi komentar.

_** krisoppa: selamat ulang tahun, Kris Oppa! Aku bersedia menjadi kadomu untuk malam ini!**_

Lay mengernyitkan dahi.

_Ulang tahun? Kris?_

Ia tidak tahu itu. Lagipula, darimana mereka tahu Kris berulang tahun? Lay menggelengkan kepala. Dasar penggemar. Ada saja tingkahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari website. Sudah cukup evaluasinya. Ia sudah mencatat beberapa hal penting. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mencari nama Kris dalam kontak dan memanggilnya.

"Lay? Ada apa?" sapa Kris.

"Aku tidak tahu kau berulang tahun hari ini, Kris" ujar Lay.

"Yeah, kita sudah berteman sekian tahun dan sampai sekarang kau belum bisa mengingatnya. Aku bisa apa?"

Lay tertawa. "Maaf maaf. Oh ya, Kris, Bersiaplah. Kita bertemu di klub biasa. oke?"

"Hm? Ada apa ini? kau mau merayakan ulang tahunku?"

"Sebenarnya awalnya bukan untuk itu, tapi ya sudahlah. Apa salahnya merayakan ulang tahun seorang Kris?"

"Ck, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku juga tidak mau minum-minum sendiri di hari ulang tahunku"

"Kau bertambah tua, Kris"

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, Bodoh. Aku hanya bertambah satu tahun. Usia 27 bukan masalah buatku"

"Yeah yeah terserahmu saja" Lay tertawa. Ia merasakan sebuah lengan melingkari lehernya dari belakang. Ia mendongak dan melihat Suho tersenyum dari balik bahunya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memesan tempat dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti malam" tutup Lay.

"Bye"

Dengan itu, mereka mengakiri percakapan. Suho mengecup pipi Lay dengan mesra sementara Lay menghubungi nomor lain.

"Ada apa ini? apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" tanya Suho.

"Hanya perayaan sedikit. Eh, kau tahu hari ini ulang tahun Kris?"

"Hm? Benarkah? Entahlah aku tidak ingat"

Lay berdecak. "Enak saja dia bilang aku pelupa"

"Aku akan siap-siap kalau begitu" Suho melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Lay dan hendak keluar dari ruangan itu ketika kekasihnya itu menahannya.

"Oh ya, Suho?"

"Ya?" Suho mengangkat alis. Lay menyeringai.

"Ajak Tao juga"

.

Tao berusaha menahan agar wajahnya terlihat biasa-biasa saja saat Suho memberitahunya untuk bersiap-siap pergi. Mereka akan menghadiri perayaan. Pertama, perayaan suksesnya film pertama Tao, well, Tao tidak pernah memperkirakan ini, juga perayaan ulang tahun Kris.

Tepat ketika Suho menutup pintu kamarnya, Tao langsung meloncat kegirangan dan melompat-lompat di atas kasur. Ia memegang kedua sisi pipinya yang ia sadari mulai berubah merah. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa minggu, ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kris! Ah, bayangkan itu. Ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan pujaan hatinya. Well, mungkin terlalu berlebihan. Tapi tidak dipungkiri bahwa Tao sangat tertarik pada bintang porno terkenal tersebut. Sudah tak terhitung malam demi malam dimana Tao akan terbangun dan mendapati celananya basah. Ia memimpikan Kris. Mimpi dimana ia bercumbu dengan pria tampan itu. Mimpi dimana Kris menyetubuhinya saat syuting tempo hari terulang lagi. Kini, Tao tidak yakin ia mampu menonton filmnya sendiri. Setelah Tao menyadari itu, sekarang ia tidak yakin bisa menghadapi Kris.

Tao berlari ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya sampai wangi. Ia tidak mau terlihat bau dan jelek di depan Kris nanti. Tao membuka lemari dan mencoba bajunya satu persatu. Berulang kali ia menggelengkan kepala. Tidak, tidak bajunya tak ada yang bagus! ia ingin terlihat menarik di mata Kris. Lagipula, ia tidak punya uang untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahun untuknya. Nah, sekarang bagaimana? Apakah ia akan datang begitu saja dengan tangan kosong?

Tao belum juga memutuskan busana apa yang akan ia kenakan ketika Suho kembali mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tao melirik jam dan tersentak ketika jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam. Suho terkejut ketika ia melihat Tao sama sekali belum siap, dan lagi ada banyak pakaian berserakan di atas ranjang.

"Tao, kau mau pakai handuk begitu saja?" goda Suho.

"Erm, Hyung. Bisakah kau membantuku memilih baju mana yang pantas untukku?"

Suho menghela nafas. Ia memperhatikan Tao yang hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya. Wajahnya benar-benar kebingungan. Ia menggeleng dan mengedarkan pandangan ke tumpukan baju yang tersebar di ranjang. Ia meletakkan jari di dagu dan berpikir. Ini merupakan hari yang bersejarah bagi Tao. Hari ini merupakan titik awal bocah ini diakui sebagai bintang baru. Maka tidak ada salahnya apabila ia sedikit mendandani Tao malam ini. Ia melihat sebuah kemeja kaos biasa. Ia mengambil dan melemparkannya pada Tao. Untuk celananya, ia memilih sepotong celana jins yang robek di bagian paha atas juga lutut. Suho tahu ini akan sangat cocok di kaki Tao yang jenjang.

"Pakai itu dan bergegaslah. Lay akan memarahi kita" perintah Suho.

Tao memakainya dengan patuh. Beberapa menit kemudian, Suho dibuat berdecak kagum menyaksikan Tao sudah terbalut sempurna dengan busana pilihannya. Terutama Kaki Tao. Bagian-bagian yang robek membuat kakinya yang panjang terlihat sangat menggoda. Suho tersenyum dan menuntun Tao ke depan sebuah cermin. Ia memakaikan eyeliner tipis dan sedikit lipgloss. Bibir Tao yang mirip kucing makin terlihat seksi. Tao tidak bisa menolak. Ia pasrah saja ketika Suho menggarap wajahnya.

"Sempurna. Tak akan ada yang menolakmu malam ini, Tao"

Tao berdiri dengan gelisah di depan cermin. Ia memang terlihat beda dari biasanya. Wajahnya yang biasanya pucat sekarang lebih bercahaya. Tapi Suho membuat matanya semakin terlihat mencolok. Tao hendak protes soal itu ketika suara Lay membahana.

"Cepat! Suho! Tao! Kris sudah menunggu kita!"

Mendengar nama Kris, jantung Tao berdebar-debar lagi. Apakah Kris akan menyukai penampilannya malam ini? ketika pikiran Tao mulai melantur kesana kemari, Suho melemparkan sebuah jaket jins kearahnya. Jaket itu memiliki lapisan dalam berupa kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah. Suho menegakkan bagian kerahnya sehingga Tao nampak lebih stylish. Suho menggandeng Tao keluar dan menemukan wajah Lay yang masam. Tetapi ia bisa melihat bahwa Lay juga terkesima melihat penampilan Tao. Ia berdeham keras-keras.

"Ayo. Kita berangkat ke pesta"

.

Semakin malam, suasana di klub ini semakin hidup. Apalagi di akhir pekan seperti ini. Tao melihat puluhan orang sudah terjun ke lantai dansa. Saling menari, bahkan bercumbu. Ia sudah tidak terkejut melihat ini. Ini adalah pemandangannya sehari-hari. Di tempat seperti inilah, ia mencari nafkah. Dulu. Tao berharap ia tak lagi menjalani hidup seperti itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, semua berawal dari sini. Tao mengingat saat ia ditemukan ayahnya bersama seorang lelaki dan itu membuat amarah ayahnya memuncak. Ia dibuang dan hidup di jalanan. Diperkosa dan berakhir menjadi seorang pelacur. Di tempat ini juga, ia mengakhiri semuanya. Ia memilih mengikuti Suho dan Lay, dua orang asing yang baru saja ia kenal. Ia nekat mengikuti mereka ke korea dan jadilah Tao yang sekarang. Siapa sangka ia akan menjadi seorang aktor. Yah, msekipun hanya seorang aktor film biru.

Tao merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang ketika seorang pria mabuk berjalan kearahnya. Tao bisa bilang bahwa pria itu sengaja. Ia mendongak dan melihat Suho tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih" ujar Tao.

"Kau melamun. Jangan melamun di tempat seperti ini atau kau akan habis dijamah. Kau lihat mereka semua melihat kearahmu,kan?" teriak Suho berusaha menyaingi suara dentuman musik.

Tao melihat sekeliling dan menyaksikan beberapa pasang mata menatap liar kearahnya. Baik itu pria maupun wanita. Mereka menyeringai. Beberapa tante-tante melemparkan ciuman jauh kepadanya. Kalau saja keadaannya berbeda, Tao akan sangat senang menerima perlakuan ini. Tapi kini ia tak butuh semua itu.

Suho menuntunnya kearah belakang dimana suara dentuman musik tidak terlalu terdengar. Mereka memasuki sebuah ruang VIP yang nyaman. Terdapat kursi sofa empuk melingkari sebuah meja bundar ditengahnya. Meja itu sudah dihiasi oleh sebuah kue cokelat bertaburkan ceri diatasnya. Blackforest. Tao harus menahan liurnya agar tidak menetes melihat makanan kesukaannya itu. Tidak ketika Kris sudah duduk disalah satu kursi sofa dan menyilangkan kakinya yang panjang. Ia memegang sebuah gelas tinggi berisi champagne. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Tidak seharusnya kalian membuat orang yang sedang berulang tahun menunggu lama" keluh Kris.

"Katakan itu pada Lady kita ini" balas Lay sinis sambil melirik Tao.

Kris mengangkat alis keheranan. Ia melihat Suho memasuki ruangan itu disusul Tao, yang menempel di belakangnya. Ia terlihat canggung. Kepalanya terus menunduk, ia bahkan tak berani melihat sekitarnya. Suho yang menyadari ini, menuntunnya ke kursi sofa yang paling dekat.

"Tao? Apa kabar? Kau jarang main ke kantor" sapa Chen.

"Ah hai,Hyung. Erm…karena aku tidak ada jadwal syuting jadi aku memilih di rumah Suho hyung saja" jawab Tao, ia tersenyum canggung.

"Jangan begitu. Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami. Kapan-kapan aku akan mentraktirmu makan. Oke?"

"Baiklah" Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum. Manajernya ini sangat baik dan ramah. Ia mulai merasa diterima dalam lingkungan baru ini. Meskipun Suho sudah mengatakan berulang kali agar ia terbiasa, ia masih saja canggung berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Yah, Ia sudah lama tidak memiliki teman.

Tao mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Di sebelahnya duduk Suho dan Lay. Mereka sedang berbicara dengan si empunya ulang tahun. Sedangkan Chen duduk agak jauh dari Kris, sedang bicara dengan seseorang melalui ponsel.

Dan ketika Tao merasa bahwa ada yang kurang, Xiumin datang ke ruangan itu. ia membawa sebuah tas berisi kado untuk Kris. Ia langsung duduk di samping Chen yang menyambutnya dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir. Tao ternganga.

_Jadi, Xiumin dan manajernya sedang berkencan?_

Seingat Tao, Xiumin juga seorang manajer. Tapi, siapakah artis yang ia kelola?

"Mana Kai?" tanya Suho pada Xiumin.

"Kai? Oh ya ampun. Aku baru ingat. Tadi dia persis di belakangku! Kemana lagi anak itu?!"

Baru saja dibicarakan, seorang pria berlari masuk ke ruangan itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia bersandar pada pintu geser, masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Hei, Kai. Darimana saja kau?" tegur sang manajer.

"Kau tak akan menyangka ini,Hyung!" Kai berseru dramatis. Matanya membulat lebar.

"A-apa?"

"Aku baru saja ditawar oleh penggemarku! Seorang paman tua berwajah mesum! Ck kalau saja dia sedikit lebih tampan, aku mau"

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat taruh pantatmu disini!" perintah Lay.

"Lay, kau harus mengerti dia. Mungkin dia syok tiba-tiba jadi terkenal" ujar Xiumin.

"Aku juga dapat hadiah dari penggemarku. Tebak aku dapat apa?" Kai menunjukkan sebuah bungkusan kecil. "kondom".

Ia memutar bola matanya kemudian membuang kondom itu ke lantai. Ia melihat Kris duduk di tengah-tengah layaknya seorang raja. Wajahnya berubah cerah. Ia langsung berlari menuju Kris.

"Selamat ulang tahun,Hyuuuuung!" seru Kai. Ia mencoba memeluknya tapi Kris malah menghindar. Kai cemberut.

"Menyingkirlah dariku, Bocah. Aku tidak bisa makan kue ulang tahunku gara-gara kau" ujar Kris.

"Hahaha maaf maaf. Semua sudah datang,ya? eh mana Lulu Hyung?"

Kai mengedarkan pandangan ke sudut ruangan, seolah mencari seseorang. Dan matanya melebar sempurna ketika ia menangkap sesosok menawan duduk di sebelah Suho. Ia berdiri perlahan, masih menatap sosok itu.

"Tao…? Kaukah itu?" bisik Kai.

Tao langsung panik. Ia lupa betapa aktifnya anak satu ini. Ia terlambat menghindar ketika Kai telah berhasil merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Kai memeluknya sampai ia sesak nafas.

"Ka-Kai! Lepaskan aku!" Tao mendorong dada Kai agar menjauhinya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Tao mau datang? Aku kan bisa lebih bersiap-siap!" protes Kai pada Xiumin.

"Memangnya apa yang harus kau periapkan?" tanya Kris tajam. Ia mengawasi Kai yang masih memeluk Tao erat. Entah mengapa, ia tidak menyukai pemandangan itu.

"Well" Kai menyeringai. Ia mengendurkan pelukannya pada tubuh Tao. Tao langsung melepaskan diri dan kembali duduk di samping Suho. Ia menatap Kai yang menyeringai nakal dan Kris yang melotot pada…padanya?

Tao langsung membuang muka. _Aneh, Apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai dipelototi seperti itu?_

"Apa?" kini giliran Lay yang bertanya.

"Mungkin…kondom?" bisik Kai pelan. wajah Tao memerah mendengar jawaban frontal Kai. Suho dan Chen berusaha menahan tawa. Xiumin dan Lay memutar bola mata sementara Kris kelihatan seperti orang yang siap membunuh.

"Cu-cukup omong kosongnya, Bocah!" seru Kris marah.

"Tentu kau menyesal sudah membuang kondom dari penggemarmu tadi, Kai?" goda Chen.

"Tenang, Hyung. Aku punya banyak persediaan di rumah" balas Kai tersenyum lebar.

Lay berdeham sebelum Kai menghancurkan suasana hati Kris. Ia bertepuk tangan dan mengangkat sebotol besar champagne dan menuangkannya ke masing-masing gelas.

"Segera saja kita mulai tujuan utama kita malam ini" buka Lay. "Kai, duduk di tempatmu-duduk yang benar. Kau pikir paha Tao itu sofa?"

Kai menggerutu dan mengambil tempat duduk diantara Suho dan Tao. Menyempil seperti kotoran hidung. Tao beringsut jauh-jauh.

"Pertama, hari ini adalah ulang tahun artis kita. Angkat gelas dan ucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Kris Wu kita!"

Mereka semua mengangkat gelas dan meminum seteguk cairan yang ada didalamnya. Kai melirik Tao yang meminumnya dengan tenang. Wajahnya mengernyit. Tao berpikir kalau ia belum pernah mium minuman semahal ini.

"Kedua, ucapkan selamat untukku yang telah berhasil membawa film terbaru kita menembus pasar Cina dan meraih penjualan paling tinggi selama karirku. Juga tidak lupa kepada artis kita Kris Wu dan," Lay menoleh pada Tao yang duduk dengan gelisah ketika semua mata kini tertuju padanya. Tak terkecuali Kris. "Rookie kita tahun ini, Tao! Mari bersulang!"

Mereka kembali meneguk champagne dan kali ini Kris menghabiskan semua cairan itu. Tak sekalipun ia mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok yang duduk didekat pintu. Tao duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya yang jenjang. Menunjukkan pahanya yang indah pada semua orang. Kris menjilat bibirnya pada pemandangan itu. Ia berterima kasih pada siapapun yang telah mendandani si anak baru itu sedemikian rupa. Tao kelihatan sangat…seksi. Dan menawan. Kulit pahanya terpampang sedikit. Terima kasih oleh jins yang robek itu. Juga tempurung lututnya. Pun betisnya. Sedikit demi sedikit kulit mengintip dari celah jins itu, menunggu untuk disentuh. Dan Kris mengernyitkan dahi melihat bahwa tangan Kai sudah ada di atas kulit itu.

Kai terlihat bicara dengan seru pada Tao yang membalas seadanya. Ia bahkan tidak merasa risih dengan tangan Kai yang mulai meraba-raba pahanya. Kedua mata Tao tertuju pada blackforest yang masih berdiri dengan cantik dan kokoh di atas meja. Tak tersentuh, meskipun oleh si empunya ulang tahun. Mungkin Kris merasa bahwa memotong kue ulang tahun sudah bukan adatnya. Ia sudah berusia 27 tahun,kan? Sangat tidak dewasa.

Kris terkikik melihat Tao yang masih terus menatap kue ulang tahunnya dengan pandangan hampa. Ia berulang kali menjilat bibirnya yang sepertinya siap untuk meneteskan air liur setiap saat. Kris memperhatikan ini dan menyambar pisau yang telah disiapkan. Ia mengiris kue penuh coklat itu menjadi sepotong, meletakkannya di piring, dan menikmatinya sendiri. Tatapan mata Tao mengikuti setiap gerakan Kris pada kue itu. pun ketika Kris melahap kue itu dengan santai. Seakan menggoda anak baru itu.

Tao menelan ludah pada pemandangan Kris yang menjilat sendoknya segera setelah kue itu habis dilahapnya. Ia mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan Kris. Kris menyeringai. Ia meraih pisau dan memotong kue itu lagi. Kali ini ia tidak langsung memakannya. Ia meletakkannya di meja dan menunggu reaksi Tao.

Tao terus menatap kue itu dengan lapar. Kini setelah Kai sudah berbicara dengan Suho, hanya dua orang saja yang sibuk dengan kue itu. Kris yang menatap Tao yang mengawasi kue itu penuh nafsu. Akhirnya Tao berdiri dan mendekati kue. Ketika ia hendak mengangkat piring berisi kue itu, Kris menahan tangannya. Tao tercekat. Mereka saling bertatapan lama sekali sampai Kris menariknya ke kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tao gugup.

"Kau ini seperti kucing saja. Kau pikir kue itu milik siapa? Hah?" bisik Kris.

"I-itu kue ulang tahunmu! Aku pikir daripada tidak ada orang yang mau memakannya, Aku bersedia menghabiskannya" ujar Tao.

"Tetap saja. Kau harus minta izin pada yang punya kue itu. Dan itu aku"

Tao semakin gugup kris menarik tubuhnya begitu dekat sampai ia bisa melihat wajah Kris dengan jelas di ruangan redup itu. Terakhir kalinya ia berada sedekat ini dengan Kris adalah saat syuting itu. Ketika Kris menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Wajah Tao kembali memerah.

"Ka-kau pelit sekali" ujar Tao.

"Kau mau kue itu,kan? Ayo katakan padaku. Tuan Kris yang tampan, bolehkah aku mencicipi kuemu?"

Bola mata Tao melebar. _Apa-apaan orang ini?!_

"Atau…kau mau mencicipi yang lain? Aku ulangi sekali lagi dan ini yang terakhir" bisik Kris.

Jantung Tao berdegup kencang. Kris mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Tao.

"Ronde kedua. Di tempatku setelah ini. Bagaimana?"

Kris menyeringai. Ia bisa melihat wajah Tao yang memerah bahkan di tempat seredup itu. Tao menarik diri dan berdiri meninggalkan Kris. Ia kembali duduk di samping Kai. Tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka berdua tadi.

Kris tertawa melihat tingkah Tao dan berbicara dengan Chen. Tao menggembungkan pipinya dengan lucu. Kenapa orang ini selalu berusaha menggodanya? Bukannya Tao tidak suka dengan semua itu, tapi apa maksud Kris melakukan semua itu? apakah Kris…menyukainya?

Pesta malam itu terus berlanjut dengan botol demi botol champagne yang mulai kosong. Kai terus saja mengajak Tao bicara. Ternyata, Kai enak diajak bicara kalau ia tidak semenyebalkan itu. Apalagi usia mereka hampir sama. Tao merasa memiliki teman sebaya lagi.

"Aku bosan" ujar Lay.

"Oh? Apakah kau mau pulang?" tanya Suho.

"Pulang? ini masih tengah malam, Suho. Ini baru saja dimulai"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain game?" saran Chen.

"Kekanak-kanakan" Kris mendengus.

Chen tersenyum. Ia tidak memedulikan itu dan meraih sebuah botol kosong. Ia menidurkan botol itu dan menahannya di tengah meja.

"Serius? Truth or dare?" ujar Kris tidak percaya.

"Diamlah, Kris. Aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya sebentar lagi"

Chen memutar botol itu dan membiarkannya berputar sampai botol itu berhenti. Ujung botol itu mengarah pada seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah Kai.

"Baiklah, Kai. Truth or-"

"DARE!"

"Oke oke" Chen menghela nafas. "Aku menantangmu untuk mencium orang di sebelahmu"

Mendengar ini, Lay langsung merangkul Suho yang kedapatan duduk di sebelah Kai. Suho terkikik. Tapi tentu saja Kai tidak mau menyentuh Suho. Tidak. Ia hanya akan dibunuh oleh Lay. Maka ia melirik sisi kirinya dan menyeringai. Jantung Tao mencelos.

Belum sempat Tao berreaksi, Kai sudah memegang kedua sisi pipinya dan menabrakkan bibirnya ke bibir Tao. Tao memejamkan mata ketika gigi Kai tertanam pada bibir bagian atasnya. Tao melenguh tetapi Kai terus melanjutkan ciuman itu. Ia menjelajahi rongga mulut Tao dengan lidahnya. Setelah hampir lima menit mereka berciuman. Akhirnya Kai melepas tautan bibir mereka. Tao terengah-engah dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya lagi. Kris melotot melihat pemandangan itu.

"Kai! Cepat putar lagi botolnya!" serunya marah. Chen tertawa. Ia tahu Kris sedikit menaruh perhatian pada Tao. Ia pasti berharap botol itu mengarah padanya.

Kai memutar botol itu dan tawa Chen lenyap ketika botol itu mengarah padanya. Kai menyeringai.

"Chen Hyung, truth or dare?"

"Da-dare…"

"Oke! Aku menantangmu untuk menari bebek di depan orang-orang itu!" kai menunjuk gerombolan paman yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

"Apa?! kau bercanda!" Chen tidak terima.

"Kau sudah menantangku, Hyung~~ kau kan tahu aturan mainnya"

Chen terlihat ragu. Ia berdecak kesal. Xiumin membelai punggung kekasihnya, menenangkan. Ia mengangguk pada Chen yang terlihat putus asa. Mau tak mau Chen bangkit dan masuk ke ruangan di depannya. Dimana paman-paman sedang minum. Ketika Chen sudah memasuki ruangan itu dengan canggung, ia membungkuk hormat. Mereka semua keluar dari ruangan dan mengintip lewat pintu. Tawa Kai lepas ketika Chen mulai berputar-putar tidak jelas di depan paman-paman yang sekarang menganga. Ia mengepak-ngepakkan tangannya layaknya seekor burung. Tak lupa ia memajukan bibirnya agar lebih menyerupai bebek. Ia melakukan itu sambil menyanyi. Akhirnya mereka semua tertawa ketika Chen sukses ditendang keluar oleh salah satu pama berotot. Mereka semua kembali ke kursi masing-masing masih sambil tertawa. Chen masuk dengan memegangi pantatnya.

"Hyung, aku akui kau hebat!" Kai mengacungkan jempol pada Chen.

Chen menyambar sebuah bantal dan melemparkannya pada Kai yang sukses menghindar.

"Brengsek kau bocah. Awas saja kau"

"Ahahahaha Chen, Cepat putar botolnya!" Suho tertawa sampai mau menangis.

"Ck" Chen berdecak kesal. Ia memutar botol itu lagi dan kali ini benda itu mengarah pada Tao. Tao menelan ludah. Ia jadi teringat insiden di klub dulu dimana semua berakhir berantakan.

"Tao. Truth or dare?" tanya Chen.

"Dare" jawabnya tenang.

Chen menyeringai. Ini adalah tujuan utamanya.

"Tao, aku menantangmu untuk memberikan blowjob pada Kris" tantang Chen.

Bola mata Tao membulat. Suho dan Lay terkejut. Xiumin mengangkat alis. Sementara Kai berteriak marah.

"Hyung! kau tidak adil!" seru Kai. Ia menendang-nendang lantai dengan kesal. Chen hanya menjulurkan lidah padanya.

Kris mulai bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. Ia menyikut Chen yang tersenyum konyol padanya.

"Apa kubilang? Percayalah padaku, Kau akan menikmati permainan ini" bisik Chen.

Semuanya menatap Tao yang terlihat ragu. Ia melihat sekitarnya dengan malu-malu.

"Chen Hyung… apakah aku benar-benar harus melakukan ini…?" tanya Tao. Wajahnya terlihat memelas.

"Kau tidak berani melakukannya? Aku bersedia menari gaya bebek gara-gara si bodoh Kai itu, Tao"

"Ta-tapi-"

"Kau tidak membawa kado untuk Kris,kan? Anggap saja itu sebagai kado ulang tahun untuknya"

Tao melihat sekeliling mencoba meminta bantuan. Tapi semuanya hanya menunduk. Bahkan Suho. Sama-sama menantikan apa yang akan terjadi. Tao menghela nafas dan bangkit dari duduknya. Kai menyentuh tangannya ketika ia mulai menuju ke tempat Kris.

Chen dan Lay menyingkir agak jauh dari kedua sisi Kris. Kris merapatkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Tao sudah berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Ia menatap mata Tao tanpa berkedip. Kemudian Tao menekuk kakinya dan berlutut di lantai. Tepat di depan kaki Kris.

Layaknya seorang pelayan, ia memisahkan kedua kaki Kris lebar-lebar. Ia mendongak dan menatap wajah Kris yang menyemu merah. Sama dengan wajahnya sekarang. Ia menelan ludah dan kemudian menuntun tangannya menuju resleting jins Kris. Ia terlebih dahulu membuka kancing celana itu dan menurunkan resletingnya. Ia menjumpai boxer Kris yang berwarna hitam. Kemudian, ia menurunkan celana beserta boxernya perlahan-lahan. Kris membantu usaha Tao dengan mengangkat sedikit pantatnya agar celana itu mudah terlepas. Tao menurunkan celana Kris hanya sampai di tengah paha saja. Cukup untuk membuat penis Kris terlihat utuh.

Semuanya berdeham ketika Tao mulai melingkarkan jarinya pada batang yang masih lemas itu. Ia mengocok batang itu perlahan-lahan. Naik turun. Wajah Kris mengernyit ketika kocokan itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai cepat. Tao terus melakukan itu sampai batang itu mulai sedikit bangun dan tak lumpuh lagi. Nampaknya Kris dan Chen mulai gemas.

"Hei" panggil Kris. Tao mendongak kesal. "Kau akan melakukannya dengan benar atau tidak?" tanya Kris menggertakkan giginya.

Wajah Tao memerah. Dasar mesum. Ia sudah dipaksa melakukan ini di depan orang banyak. Bisakah orang ini tidak menuntut terlalu banyak?

"Tao" panggil Chen. "Seingatku, aku menantangmu untuk melakukan blowjob, bukan handjob"

Tao memutar bola matanya. Orang-orang ini serius mau mempermainkan dirinya? Baiklah. Kalau memang itu yang mereka inginkan. Ia mendongak dan menatap kedua bola mata Kris. Ia melotot pada wajah tampan itu.

"A-apa?" tantang Kris.

"Kau akan memberiku kue itu setelah aku melakukan ini. Mengerti?" ujar Tao sengit.

Kris memutar bola matanya. "Akan kuberikan, kalau kau sanggup membuatku puas"

Tao menyeringai. Orang ini serius menantangnya? Dia belum tahu siapa dirinya. Benda seperti ini adalah pekerjaannya tiap malam. Jangan pernah remehkan Tao.

Tanpa aba-aba, Tao melahap batang itu. Ia membungkus ujung penis Kris dan merapatkan bibirnya pada daging itu. Ia membuat suara seperti menyesap dan menyedot yang keras, membuat semua orang disitu berjengit. Ia melahap daging itu layaknya sebuah daging bulat yang sangat gurih.

Tao menurunkan bibirnya perlahan. Ia sampai di tengah batang itu. Karena hanya sampai situlah penis Kris mampu masuk ke mulutnya. Ia merasakan ujung itu menabrak tenggorokannya. Tao melepasnya dan menyangga batang itu dengan jari-jarinya. Ia mengocok batang itu lagi. Tujuan Tao kali ini adalah membuat penis Kris bangun seutuhnya. Ia mulai menjulurkan lidahnya utuh-utuh dan menjilat batang itu dengan erotis. Ia memulainya di sisi kiri terlebih dahulu lalu ia memindahkan kepalanya dari sisi kiri ke kanan dengan lihai. Memberikan kenikmatan pada Kris. Ia kembali mengocok penis itu dan tersenyum puas ketika batang itu sudah tegak berdiri. Ia menjulurkan ujung lidahnya sedikit dan menjilat ujung penis yang mulai bocor. Tao mengernyit. Seperti biasa, rasanya getir.

Ia melepaskan penis itu dari genggamannya. Ia mendongak dan menatap Kris yang wajahnya sudah merah padam. Tao menyeringai. Ia menjauh dari kaki Kris yang terentang lebar dan membiarkan penis Kris yang tegang. Sendirian minta diberi sentuhan. Kris melotot.

Tao berdiri dan menggertakkan lehernya ke kanan dan kiri.

"Chen Hyung, aku sudah selesai" Tao tersenyum lebar. Ia menunjuk penis Kris yang mengacung tinggi. Kris tersedak. Chen menahan tawanya.

"Kerja bagus, Tao. Kau boleh duduk lagi" ujar Chen.

"Jangan" Kris meraung. "Jangan coba-coba kau menaruh pantatmu!"

Tao memiringkan kepalanya dengan lucu. "Ada yang salah, Tuan Kris? Tugasku kan hanya memberimu blowjob"

"Kau menantangku,ya? kau mau meninggalkan benda ini begini saja?!" Kris menggertakkan giginya.

Tao terkikik geli. "Bagaimana, Hyung? bolehkah aku menyelesaikan tugasku?"

Chen kelihatan berpikir. Sementara Kris kelihatan sudah siap membunuh temannya itu.

"Chen…." Suara Kris memperingatkan.

"Baiklah! Rasanya sangat canggung ada sesuatu yang tegang diantara kita"

"Cepat kemari dan taruh mulutmu disini!"

Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia berjalan menuju Kris lagi. Ia langsung mengambil posisi berlutut di depan Kris dan mengangkat kaki kanannya ke atas sofa.

"Jangan lupa janjimu" bisik Tao seduktif. Ia melirik kue itu lagi.

Kris merapatkan bibirnya gemas. Ia meraih tengkuk Tao dan mendorongnya ke penisnya sendiri. Bola mata Tao melebar ketika hidungnya menabrak batang itu. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan kembali menelan batang itu. Ia menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan cepat sambil sesekali mengocok bagian bawah yang tak tertelan.

Kris melenguh. Ia mencengkeram tengkuk Tao kuat-kuat. Ia mengakui bahwa anak ini sanggup memberikan blowjob terbaik. Ia menunduk menatap Tao yang bekerja pada penisnya. Kris bersumpah ia belum pernah menyaksikan pemandangan seindah ini. seseorang yang amat menawan dan seksi sedang berusaha memberikan dirinya kepuasan. Kedua bola mata Tao tak pernah meninggalkan milik Kris. Mata yang tajam dan seksi itu tak berkedip menatapnya. Kris melempar kepalanya ke belakang ketika Tao menggumam perlahan, menghasilkan getaran yang melewati penisnya.

Tiba-tiba Tao mengangkat alisnya. Ia berhenti bekerja pada benda itu ketika ia tak lagi mendengar desahan dari Kris. Tao berpikir bahwa dirinya kurang memuaskan dalam memberikan blowjob. Ia mencabut mulutnya dari penis itu dan melihat sekeliling. Wajah semua Hyung-nya merah padam. Mereka bergerak gelisah di tempat duduk mereka. Sementara Kai hanya bisa melongo.

Tao menoleh ke belakang tepat dimana meja itu berada. Ia melihat sebuah mangkuk besar berisi es batu yang merendam botol-botol champagne agar tetap dingin. Ia menyeringai dan meraih mangkuk itu. Ia menggenggam beberapa es batu dan menelannya utuh. Ia mengulum benda itu di bibirnya sampai es itu mencair. Mulut Tao berasap karena kedinginan. Tetapi ia segera membungkus mulutnya lagi dalam penis Kris. Hawa dingin yang mengendap di rongga mulutnya mengejutkan Kris hingga ia terlonjak.

"Ah!" Kris menunduk. Ia memperhatikan Tao sudah bekerja lagi pada penisnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dingin sekali. _Apa yang Tao lakukan pada penisnya?!_

Kris berjengit ketika ia merasakan sengatan hawa dingin itu kini menyentuh pahanya. Tao telah menurunkan celananya sampai ke tempurung lutut dan membelai pahanya dengan bongkahan es batu. Mata Kris melebar. Es itu mencair menghasilkan tetesan air yang kini menuruni pahanya. Rasanya sangat nyaman ketika air dingin itu melewati kulitmu.

Ia melenguh dan Tao tak bisa lebih senang lagi.

Tangan Tao menggapai-gapai dan mencoba meraih es batu dari mangkuk di belakangnya. Masih mencoba berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya pada penis jumbo itu. Ia berhasil meraih beberapa genggam es batu yang langsung ia oleskan lagi ke kulit Kris. Kali ini ia mengincar paha bagian dalamnya. Ia melewatkan es batu itu dengan sangat berbahaya mendekati bolanya. Kris tak henti-hentinya mendesah. Ia meraba-raba seluruh bagian dalam paha Kris tanpa terkecuali hingga paha itu kini basah sepenuhnya. Tao meninggalkan penis Kris sejenak dan menjilat lelehan air yang kini mulai membasahi sofa. Ia menjilat-jilat dan sesekali menggigit kulit itu. Menghasilkan lenguhan dalam dari mulut Kris.

Mata Kris telah dibutakan oleh nafsu. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan semua perlakuan ini dan menunggu waktu ia akan meledak. Tao kembali meraih es di belakangnya dan tangannya berkali-kali meleset. Kris memperhatikan ini dan mencoba membantu Tao. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan meraih beberapa bongkah es batu. Tao mendongak ketika Kris menyentuhkan es batu itu ke pipinya. Tao terkikik karena kedinginan. Kedua mata mereka saling bertautan. Tao melepaskan penis Kris dari mulutnya. Kemudian, dengan sangat perlahan, Kris memasukkan sebongkah es batu ke mulut Tao. Tao membuka mulut dengan patuh. Masih tanpa memutus kontak mata. Kris sengaja mengusap-usap bibir Tao dengan bongkahan es batu sehingga bibir itu menjadi sangat dingin dan merah. Ia mengolesi bibir itu dengan es batu sampai lelehannya menetes melewati dagunya. Tao kembali membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Kris mengangkat alis.

"Tuan, suapi aku" bisiknya merangsang.

Kris menyeringai dan kembali menyuapi Tao dengan beberapa bongkah es batu. Ketika kira-kira enam bongkah berhasil masuk, ia menutup mulutnya lagi dan mengulum es itu sampai sedikit mencair. Kali ini ia tidak membiarkan es itu mencair sepenuhnya. Ia meraih penis Kris yang sedikit terabaikan dan memaksakan benda itu masuk ke mulutnya yang sudah penuh. Kris melenguh panjang ketika kedua sisi penisnya menabrak sesuatu yang sangat dingin. Bongkahan es batu yang belum mencair.

Tao tidak bergerak. Tetap seperti itu dengan penis dan es batu yang menjejali mulutnya. Ia merapatkan kedua pipinya sehingga makin menciptakan dinding antara penis dan pipinya juga bongkahan es batu itu. Ia menyesap batang itu layaknya sebuah sedotan yang bersumber dari semangkuk penuh es batu.

"Aaaaaah" Kris mendesah. Kris menjambak rambut Tao ketika Tao mulai bergerak lagi. Ketika es itu sudah sepenuhnya mencair di mulutnya, Tao menelan air itu sebentar, agak kesulitan dengan penis Kris yang menjejali rongga mulutnya. Tapi ia berhasil meminum itu semua. Ia menaik turunkan kepalanya lagi dengan cepat sampai Kris tersedak penuh kenikmatan. Ia menjambak rambut Tao kuat-kuat ketika akhirnya ia meledak di dalam mulut Tao.

Tao melakukan yang terbaik untuk menelan semua itu. tapi cairan Kris terlalu banyak. Sperma itu terus menetes dari celah sempit Kris dan menuruni batangnya. Kris tergolek lemas di sofa setelah berhasil merasakan orgasme. Tao meraih es batu lagi dan kalo ini Chen berbaik hati menyodorkan semangkuk penuh padanya. Tao tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Hyung" ia meraih es batu lagi dan kini menyentuhkannya pada batang yang mulai kuyu itu. Ia membersihkan lelehan sperma Kris yang tersisa dengan es batu itu. Ia memulainya dari bawah dimana cairan itu mulai menyentuh dasar penis, ia menaikkannya lagi sampai ke atas. Menyaringnya lagi dan kemudian menelan es batu yang berselimut sperma itu ke mulutnya. Ia melakukannya terus menerus sampai batang itu bersih. Ia mengunyah es batu itu hingga rasanya ia sedang menikmati sebuah menu baru. Es erm cairan Kris?

Kris memperhatikan semua usaha Tao menyantap hidangan yang berasal dari dalam tubuhnya dengan nikmat. Seolah semua itu adalah hidangan restoran berbintang lima. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Lay bergerak tidak nyaman di duduknya sambil menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Suho menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam hingga hanya matanya saja yang menyaksikan mereka berdua. Xiumin mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi hingga rasanya alisnya terbenam ke rambut depannya. Kai menggigiti jari telunjuknya dan wajahnya seperti orang yang tidak dibelikan es krim oleh ibunya. Sementara Chen sibuk dengan kamera ponselnya.

"Hentikan!" Kris melempar sebuah bantal pada Chen yang berusaha merekam semua adegan itu. Chen terkekeh dan menyimpan ponselnya lagi. Tao masih saja membersihkan penis Kris. Setelah ia yakin semuanya bersih, ia melipat benda itu ke tempat semula, menaikkan celana sekaligus boxer Kris lagi. Tak lupa ia menaikkan resleting dan mengancingkan celananya lagi. Ia menepuk-nepuk penis Kris yang terbungkus lagi, membuat Kris meraung dengan suara rendah.

Tao terkikik dan kembali lagi ke tempatnya. Ia tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika ia menyaksikan Kris yang duduk merosot di sofa itu. Wajahnya merah dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Kris, kau terlihat seperti habis kena badai" ujar Chen prihatin.

Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Ia membenarkan lagi posisi duduknya dan berdeham keras-keras. Kembali ke Kris Wu yang dingin. Blowjob seperti itu tak akan membuat dirinya kehilangan muka. Meskipun yang dirasakannya sangat bertentangan dengan hatinya. Tao sangat. Sangat hebat dalam memberikan blowjob.

"CUKUP! PUTAR LAGI BOTOLNYA!" seru Kai.

.

Dengan gemas Kai memutar botol itu agar ujungnya mengarah pada Tao. Tao hanya berharap agar botol itu tak lagi mengarah padanya. Tetapi seringai kemenangan muncul di wajah Kai ketika ujung botol itu kali ini berhenti tepat pada orang yang ia inginkan.

"Tao. Truth or dare?" tantang Kai.

Tao berpikir bahwa ia tak mau lagi memberikan blowjob lagi dan kali ini ia memilih truth.

"Truth" jawabnya.

Kai melotot. _Ini sungguh tidak adil!_

Tetapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan berusaha memikirkan pertanyaan paling menantang untuk Tao. Tiba-tiba ia sangat penasaran pada latar belakang Tao dan memutuskan untuk menanyakannya sekarang saja.

"Tao, Ceritakan latar belakangmu pada kami semua" perintah Kai.

"Eh?" _itu saja?_

"Yeah. Dan jangan coba mengarang cerita. Kau tidak sepolos kelihatannya,kan? Kenapa kau memutuskan menjadi bintang porno?"

Tao tertegun. Tidak mungkin ia menceritakan semua itu tanpa mengungkit masa lalunya. Masa suram dan gelap dalam hidupnya. Ia memejamkan mata mengingat itu semua. Rasanya sakit.

Suho memperhatikan ini dan mencium firasat tidak baik. Ia tidak mau memaksa Tao mengatakan masa lalunya. Ia tidak tahu apa itu tapi ia tahu kalau itu bukan suatu kenangan yang menyenangkan dan indah untuk diingat.

"Kurasa sudah cukup untuk malam ini. Ayo kita pulang" ujar Suho.

Tetapi tak ada satupun yang mendengarkannya. Semua menatap sosok Tao. Bersiap mendengarkan cerita dari anak baru ini. Tak ada yang tahu darimana ia berasal. Suho hanya mengatakan bahwa ia menemukan Tao saat ia sedang liburan ke Cina bersama Lay. Hanya itu. Tao hanyalah sosok misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belahan bumi lain. Tao mulai bercerita.

"Aku berasal dari keluarga bahagia apabila kau tak menghitung perlakuan ayah padaku dengan serius. Ayah memperlakukanku dengan tegas. Tapi aku selalu berpikir bahwa itulah wujud kasih sayang seorang ayah pada putranya. Aku seorang Gay. Kalian bisa lihat itu,kan? Ayah mengetahuinya dan membuangku ke jalanan. Jangan tanyakan ibuku karena bila ia berusaha mencariku, aku tak akan berada disini sekarang. Aku hidup di jalanan yang keras. Diperkosa dan akhirnya malah menjual diri. Yeah, aku seorang pelacur. Karena itu aku tak ragu ketika Suho hyung dan Lay hyung mengajakku ke korea. Kai benar. aku tak sepolos kelihatannya"

Semuanya terhenyak. Tak ada yang berani membuka suara. Kai membuka dan menutup mulutnya seperti ikan. Kris terdiam. Ia menatap wajah Tao dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dibaca. Antara kaget dan…kecewa?

Tao menyadari perubahan suasana ini dan memutuskan untuk mencairkannya. Ia mengambil sepotong kue dan membawanya ke mulutnya.

"A-aku boleh makan ini,kan?" tanya Tao dengan polosnya.

"Tao, kau yakin tak perlu mencuci mulut? Aku khawatir rasanya masih sama seperti penis Kris" ujar Suho.

"Ah, benar" Tao mengangguk dan berlari menuju toilet, meninggalkan ruangan itu. Seketika Tao menghilang, Suho langsung memukul kepala Kai.

"Aduh! Hyung! apa-apaan itu?!" protes Kai.

Suho berwajah masam. "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan. Lain kali jaga bicaramu"

Kali ini Suho benar-benar marah pada bocah itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku,Hyung…." Kai mencicit ketakutan.

"Tak heran dia sehebat itu. Maksudku, Blowjobnya, Bung" Chen bersiul.

"Kris, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Xiumin.

"Hah?" Kris terkejut. "Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa"

Ia tertawa garing. Semuanya saling berpandangan.

"Tak apa, Kris. Kalau kau memang tertarik pada Tao. Tak ada yang melarangmu" goda Chen.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan?! Siapa bilang aku menyukai bocah itu!" protes Kris cepat-cepat. Wajahnya memerah.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Lay.

"Tentu saja! Dia masih terlalu kecil buatku! Lagipula, dia seorang pelacur,kan? Mana…mana mungkin seorang Kris Wu berkencan dengan seorang pelacur seperti itu?!"

"Baguslah. Karena aku yang akan repot nantinya" ujar Lay kalem.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Suho.

"Aku melarang semua artisku memiliki hubungan khusus. Akan sangat menyusahkan nantinya kalau Tao harus bermain film dengan Kai sementara kalian sedang berkencan" jelas Lay.

"Hah? Tao…denganku?" tanya Kai terperangah.

"Yeah. Untuk film selanjutnya, aku akan memasangkanmu dengan Tao. Kolaborasi dua pendatang baru. Aku harap ini akan sesukses Kris dan Tao"

Kai meloncat kegirangan dan memeluk manajernya, Sementara wajah Kris terlihat seperti habis dipukul godam besar. Mereka semua tidak menyadari bahwa Tao sudah lama kembali dari toilet, hanya saja ia bersembunyi di balik pintu. Tertegun oleh perkataan seseorang.

.

Suho membuka pintu apartemen dengan terheran-heran. Pintunya tidak terkunci. Ia mencurigai Tao yang tidak kembali sejak dari toilet tadi. ia bergegas ke kemar Tao dan mendapati pintunya terkunci dari dalam. ia mengetuk pintu itu berkali kali tetapi tak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia menempelkan telinganya ke pintu itu ketika ia mendengar suara isak tangis.

"Tao?" panggilnya.

Suara tangisan itu semakin terdengar. Suho mulai cemas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lay.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Suho.

Lay melirik pintu kamar Tao yang masih tertutup.

"Jadi dia pulang duluan?" tanya Lay lagi.

"Ya, aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya dari tadi. Sepertinya ia sakit perut"

"Ck, setidaknya beritahu dulu kalau mau pulang duluan. Dasar bocah" Lay mengomel dan menuju kamar mereka berdua. Setelah yakin Lay tidak keluar lagi, ia beranjak ke lemari dapur dan meraih beberapa kunci cadangan. Ia berhasil membuka pintu kamar Tao dengan kunci itu. ia mengintipkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar dan mendapati Tao meringkuk di kaki ranjang. Membelakanginya.

Suho kembali ke dapur ketika ia teringat titipan dari Kris. Ia kembali ke kamar Tao dan mengahmpiri anak itu. Ia menyembunyikan wajah ke lututnya yang ditekuk. Bahunya bergoncang. Tao menangis.

"Tao?" panggil Suho.

Tao mendongak dan menoleh perlahan pada Suho. Wajahnya sembab dan matanya bengkak. Air mata membasahi pipinya. suho menjatuhkan diri dan memeluk Tao.

"Tao, ada apa? apa yang terjadi?" tanya Suho cemas.

Tao kembali terisak. Ia menyembunyikan kepalanya ke dada Suho. Ia menangis lebih keras. Suho membelai-belai punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Tao, ada orang yang menyakitimu? Katakan padaku" bujuk Suho. Ia merasakan Tao menggeleng di dadanya.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu di toilet? Apakah kata-kata kami keterlaluan?" kejar Suho.

Tao melepaskan pelukan Suho dan menghapus air matanya. Ia berusaha memaksakan senyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Perutku hanya sakit, tapi aku sudah minum obat, Hyung" ujar Tao. Ia memegangi perutnya.

"Kau yakin hanya sakit perut? Kau sudah makan?" tanya Suho cemas.

Tao hanya mengangguk.

Suho menghela nafas. "Baiklah, lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku akan membawakan beberapa obat lagi. oh ya"

"Eh?"

Suho menunjukkan sebuah kotak berukuran lumayan besar Tao mendongak, wajahnya bingung.

"Ini titipan dari Kris. Katanya kau sangat menginginkan kue itu" jelas Suho tersenyum dan air mata Tao yang berusaha ia tahan mulai menetes lagi. Ia segera memalingkan muka.

"Taruh saja disitu" ujar Tao ketus. Suho mengangkat alis tetapi kemudian ia meletakkannya di lantai di sisi Tao duduk.

"Selamat tidur, Tao" ujar Suho di ambang pintu. Setelah ia mendengar suara langkah kaki Suho menjauh, bahunya bergoncang lagi. Ia melarikan tangan yang tadi memegang perut ke hatinya yang kini sakit. Amat sangat sakit.

Ia tak pernah merasa sehina ini. Biarpun dirinya hanya seorang pelacur tak berharga, ia tak pernah menyesali keputusannya. Bagaimanapun, ia tak pernah memikirkan apa yang akan ia hadapi apabila memilih jalan gelap itu. Ia tak pernah membayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang yang ia sukai ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pelacur. Masih jelas teringat kata-kata tajam yang ditujukan Kris padanya.

"_Dia seorang pelacur,kan?" "Mana mungkin seorang Kris Wu berkencan dengan seorang pelacur seperti itu?!" _

Ia mencengkeram dadanya kuat-kuat. Kris mengatakan semua itu dengan wajah penuh jijik. Tao merasakan dimana hidupnya berada di titik paling rendah dan hina saat ini. Ia melirik kotak berisi kue pemberian Kris. Matanya menyipit penuh amarah. Ia menendang kue itu jauh-jauh hingga isinya berhamburan keluar.

Tao tidak peduli. Betapapun ia menginginkan kue itu, ia tak akan menyentuhnya. Meskipun kue itu berasal dari orang yang sangat ia sukai. Tao naik ke kasurnya dan menangis sepanjang malam.

.

Chen datang pagi-pagi ke apartemen Suho dan Lay. Ia langsung ribut-ribut soal Tao yang selalu mengurung diri di kamar. Suho bersikeras bahwa Tao sedang tidak enak badan dan menyuruh Chen pulang. Tapi Lay memutuskan bahwa hari ini Tao harus bekerja. Ia menyuruh Tao bersiap-siap dan pergi ke studio. Tao yang tidak semangat tidak bisa membantah dan mengikuti mereka memasuki mobil menuju perusahaan.

Hari ini mereka akan membicarakan skenario tentang film Kai dan Tao berikutnya. Mereka sampai di gedung dan langsung menuju kantor. Dan Tao menghela nafas karena ia harus menjumpai sosok Kris yang sudah duduk manis di meja Lay.

"Selamat pagi, Kris! Kau pagi sekali. Bukankah hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal?" tanya Chen.

"Lay berjanji akan menunjukkan sesuatu padaku hari ini" ujar Kris.

"Yeah itu nanti saja. Sekarang ada yang lebih penting" Lay duduk di mejanya dan menyalakan komputer. Mereka berkumpul di meja kerja Lay dan membicarakan sesuatu. Tao tidak mau ikut campur dan memutuskan untuk melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari jendela. Kris memperhatikan ini dan menghampirinya. Tao bisa melihat bayangan Kris berjalan kearahnya dari kaca jendela. Ia menghela nafas dan berbalik tepat ketika Kris akan menyapanya. Ia mengacuhkan Kris dan duduk di sofa. Masih berwajah murung.

Kris keheranan melihat tingkah Tao itu. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dan tetap saja mengejarnya. Ia duduk di sebelah Tao dan ikut menonton siaran televisi yang ditonton Tao. Wajah Tao kelihatan pucat. Ia juga kelihatan tidak enak badan. Dan matanya…lingkaran di bawah matanya semakin jelas.

Kris mengangkat tangan dan hendak menyentuh pipi Tao. Tao berjengit ketika Kris menyentuh pipinya dengan telunjuknya.

"Mau apa kau" Tao melotot.

"Woah. Tidak perlu segalak itu, anak baru" Kris terkekeh.

Tao masih saja melotot kearahnya sehingga membuat tawa Kris lenyap. Tao mengalihkan pandangan lagi ke layar televisi. Kris ingin sekali mengajak bicara anak itu tetapi kelihatannya suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

"Oh ya, kemarin kau kemana? Kau tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja" buka Kris. Ia menatap sisi wajah Tao yang mulai tegang. Tao kelihatan berpikir.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Tao ketus.

Kris mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku menitipkan kue itu pada Suho. Dia memberikannya padamu,kan?"

Tao mengangkat bahu.

"Kau sudah memakannya?"

"Sudah kubuang" jawab Tao seadanya. Kris tertawa pelan.

"Terima kasih atas blowjob kemarin" bisik Kris. Ia mulai mendekati Tao. Tao merasakan itu dan mendorong tubuh Kris jauh-jauh hingga ia terjatuh. Suaranya sangat keras sampai-sampai mereka bertiga yang sedang asyik berdiskusi terlonjak kaget. Kris bangkit dari lantai dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, Bocah?!" seru Kris.

Tao mendengus. "Aku Tao. Ada masalah?"

"Kenapa kau mendorongku? Aku salah apa?!"

"Mulai sekarang, kau jangan dekat-dekat denganku lagi. Mengerti? Dasar mesum"

Kris terlihat ingin memukul Tao tetapi Suho dan Chen lebih dulu mencegahnya. Lay berdeham keras.

"Tao, bisakah kau membelikan aku minuman di toko seberang jalan sana? Aku haus sekali. Terima kasih" perintah Lay. Ia tidak suka ada yang mengganggu pekerjaannya.

Tao mendengus tidak percaya. Tetapi ia tetap saja bangkit dan keluar membeli minuman untuk Lay. Kris buru-buru mengikutinya. Ia sampai di lantai dasar ketika Tao sudah berdiri di tepi jalan untuk menyeberang. Alih-alih menyeberang ia malah melamun. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai, ia tak memperhatikan sebuah mobil nyaris menyambarnya. Kris buru-buru menarik Tao tepat sebelum mobil itu menyerempetnya. Tao kelihatan syok.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kris. Ia masih memeluk Tao. Tao masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Kris memutuskan untuk membawa anak itu ke mobilnya. Tao tidak bisa melawan. Kris membawa Tao ke sebuah toko yang agak jauh.

"Kita sudah sampai" ujar Kris. Ia menunggu Tao turun dari mobil. Untuk beberapa saat, Tao hanya terdiam. kemudian ia turun dari mobil dan menyambar sebuah keranjang. Kris buru-buru mengikutinya. Ia memasukkan berkaleng-kaleng minuman ke keranjang itu.

Tao berhenti ketika melewati lemari pendingin berisi macam-macam kue. Ia ingin sekali makan kue meskipun hanya sepotong. Tiba-tiba ia teringat wajah ibunya.

"Kau mau kue itu?" tanya Kris, mengganggu lamunannya. Tao buru-buru melanjutkan belanjanya. Kris berdecak kesal. Tao kembali berhenti ketika melewati rak berisi macam-macam boneka. Kris mengangkat alis ketika Tao tersenyum pada sebuah boneka panda. Tao menyentuh boneka itu perlahan. Ia ingat masih membawa-bawa boneka panda pemberian ibunya sejak ia masih bayi. Ia bahkan ikut membawanya ke korea. Benda itu masih tersembunyi di bawah kopernya. Sampai sekarang.

Kris mengawasi Tao yang asyik dalam dunianya sendiri. Ia melihat bekas gigitan di leher Tao. Ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah hasil karyanya ketika syuting tempo hari. Kissmark itu mengelilingi lehernya yang jenjang. Ia pasti menggigitnya terlalu keras. Ia baru saja akan menutupi leher Tao dengan jaketnya ketika ia mendengar suara pekikan seorang wanita.

"Ya Tuhan…! Bukankah itu… Tao?"

"Mana mungkin"

"Aku bersumpah! Dan dia bersama…Kris?! Itu Kris,kan?!"

"Benar! Itu dia! Ayo kita minta tanda tangan!"

Kris berdecak kesal. _Kenapa harus ada penggemar di saat seperti ini?!_

Tao menoleh ketika para wanita itu mulai berisik di dekatnya. Ia kelihatan bingung ketika wanita itu memanggil-manggil dirinya. Kris tersenyum. Tao pasti tidak tahu kalau sekarang ia punya penggemar. Meskipun Tao merasa aneh, ia tetap saja memberikan tanda tangannya. Mereka terus saja mengerumuni Tao. Kris mulai kesal ketika mereka mulai menyentuh Tao. Ia berdeham keras-keras. Tetapi mereka tetap saja mengelilingi si anak baru. Membiarkan Kris sendirian.

"Kalian sedang belanja,ya? aduh akrab sekali!"

"Aku menonton film kalian!"

"Kalian sangat serasi! Sempurna!"

"Kalian berkencan,ya!?"

Wajah Kris memerah mendengar semua itu. Ia baru saja akan membantah ketika Tao sudah mendahuluinya.

"Mana mungkin" bantah Tao. Ia tersenyum kepada para wanita itu.

"Mana mungkin seorang Kris Wu mau berkencan dengan orang sepertiku"

Kris tertegun. Tao tersenyum lemah padanya.

"Benar begitu,kan? Kris?"

Kris tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

Tao melewati kerumunan itu dan menuju kasir. Ia membayar semua itu dan bergegas menuju mobil Kris lagi. Kris harus berlarian mengejarnya. Ia menjumpai wajah Tao yang sedih dan seperti ingin menangis ketika ia memasuki mobilnya.

"Tao-"

"Cepat jalan. Lay akan memarahiku" perintah Tao.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kris.

"Aku sangat sehat seperti yang kau lihat"

"Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu tadi?"

"Memang benar,kan? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku, Kris?" goda Tao. Wajah Kris langsung memerah.

"Hmph. Jangan bercanda terus. Cepat kembali. Mungkin Kai sudah datang. Jadi kami bisa segera membicarakan film selanjutnya"

Kris menyetir sambil melotot.

"Jadi seperti itu rasanya memiliki penggemar?" tanya Tao. Ia memaksakan senyum. "Kau harus lihat bagaimana wajahmu tadi saat mereka mengacuhkanmu. Seorang Kris Wu diacuhkan oleh penggemarnya. Benar-benar"

Kris menggigit bibirnya kesal.

"Bayangkan, mungkin setelah ini aku sanggup merebut semua penggemarmu, Kris. Kau sudah mulai tua, sementara aku masih segar bugar" Tao tertawa keras.

"Haah. Aku tidak sabar untuk segera syuting lagi. Kai sehebat apa,ya?" Tao pura-pura berpikir. "Siapa yang lebih tahan lama?"

Tao melirik Kris dan mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan seduktif.

"Kai si pendatang baru atau Kris Wu yang sudah senior?"

Kris membanting setirnya ke kanan secara tiba-tiba sampai Tao harus berpegangan pada kursinya. Wajah Kris kelihatan sangat marah. Ia mencapai perusahaan dalam waktu singkat. Ia langsung turun dari mobil dan menuju lantai dimana kantor Lay berada.

Ia memukul tombol lift dengan keras. Rasanya Ia ingin memukul seseorang. Ia meninggalkan Tao yang masih berusaha memegangi tas belanjaannya yang berat. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, tapi ia tidak menyukai ide dimana Kai akan menyentuh Tao. Tidak. Ia harus mencegahnya.

Kris menendang pintu kantor Lay dengan keras. Membuat mereka bertiga yang ada di ruangan itu terlonjak lagi.

"Sialan Kris. Bisakah kau lebih kalem? Bagaimana kalau pintuku rusak?!" protes Lay.

"Aku ingin kau memecat Tao. Sekarang juga!" ujar Kris sengit.

.

Tao tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Suho dan Lay memanggilnya ke ruang kerja Lay di apartemen mereka untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Tao tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan mendengar kabar buruk ini.

Ia dipecat.

"Apa?" bisik Tao tegang.

"Kami sangat menyesal, Tao. Kami harus mengatakan bahwa kami harus memutuskan hubungan kerja denganmu. Kami ingin mengakhirinya sekarang" ujar Lay.

"Tapi- jangan bercanda! Baru saja kita membicarakan soal filmku selanjutnya dan sekarang kalian ingin memecatku?! Apa ini masuk akal?!"

"Aku akan membayar gajimu sebentar lagi, Tao. Keluarlah" Lay mengusir Tao dengan halus.

"Suho hyung, katakakan ini semua bohong…." Tao memelas pada Suho yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Maaf, Tao. Keluarlah sekarang. Aku mohon" ujar Suho.

Tao tidak bisa membantah dan memilih untuk pergi saja. Segera setelah Tao menghilang, Suho mendesak kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tidak mau mempertimbangkannya lagi, Lay?" tanya Suho.

"Jangan membantahku lagi. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Kris bertingkah seaneh itu. Yang bisa aku tangkap dari Kris adalah ia tidak menyukai Tao merebut posisinya. Ia tidak mau tersaingi"

"Bagaimana dengan Tao?! Ini tidak adil baginya!"

"Kau tidak dengar kata Kris tadi?! ia yang akan pergi kalau kita tidak memecat Tao!"

Lay memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Ia tidak mengira semua akan jadi begini. Padahal ia masih memiliki sebuah rencana. Rencana yang tak bisa ia katakan pada siapapun. Dan itu menyangkut dirinya dan Tao.

.

Tao termenung di tepi ranjangnya. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Baru saja ia merasa senang. Ia bertekad ingin mengalahkan Kris. Ia akan membuktikan bahwa ia tidak bisa diremehkan. Tapi bagaimana caranya ia mewujudkan semua itu apabila ia…dipecat?!

Ia mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka dan mendapati Lay masuk ke kamarnya. Tao mengangkat alis. Tak biasanya Lay ke kamarnya.

"Tao" sapa Lay.

"Ada apa?" selidik Tao.

Lay mengangkat sebuah amplop coklat dan melemparnya ke atas ranjang.

"Apa itu?" tanya Tao.

"Itu gajimu"

Tao merapatkan bibirnya dan meraih uang itu dengan ragu-ragu. Ia membuka amplop itu dan menghitung uang yang ada di dalamnya. Lay memperhatikan semua itu. Ia mengawasi bibir Tao komat-kamit menghitung gaji yang ia terima. Dan Lay menelan ludah. di hadapannya, Tao, hanya mengenakan bathrobe. Mungkin ia baru selesai mandi. Rambutnya masih basah. Lay tidak tahu apa yang dimiliki bocah ini sampai membuat dirinya merasakan hal aneh. Ia … penasaran dengan Tao. Ia ingin merasakan tubuh Tao yang indah. Ia telah menyaksikan bagaimana keindahan tubuhnya dalam syuting kemarin. Dan Lay mengutuk Kris yang telah membuatnya memecat anak ini. Ia melihat sendiri bagaimana ia memuaskan Kris malam itu dan… Oh Tuhan! Lay ingin merasakannya!

Tetapi ia memiliki Suho. Dan tidak mungkin apabila ia harus mengkhianati Suho demi mantan pelacur ini. Lay menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan beranjak dari kamar Tao ketika Tao memanggilnya.

"Tunggu!"

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Lay.

"Kenapa hanya 2500 won? Apa aku salah hitung?"

Lay mengangkat alis.

"Berapa yang kau harapkan? 1 juta won?" Lay mendengus. " Kau hanya bermain satu judul! Itu sudah pas untukmu"

"Tapi tidak sesedikit ini! ayolah, Lay! Aku tidak punya uang disini! Aku harus bertahan hidup di lingkungan baru ini!"

Lay memutar bola matanya dan melangkah keluar.

"Lay!"

Tapi Tao terus mengejarnya. Ia berusaha menahan Lay dengan menarik kemejanya. Mungkin ia menariknya terlalu kuat sehingga kancing kemeja Lay berhamburan. Tao ternganga.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja-"

Lay menyeringai. Ia berubah pikiran. Suho baru saja keluar,kan? Tak ada kesempatan lagi selain ini. Ia mendekati Tao yang kini sangat dekat dengannya. Ia bisa mencium aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Tao. Sangat menggoda. Ia mulai mencengkeram tangan Tao kuat-kuat yang membuatnya kesakitan.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa kau tidak kembali ke pekerjaan lamamu saja, Tao?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan sok polos. Aku tahu betapa kotornya dirimu. Kau bilang butuh uang,kan? Well, aku akan memberikan sisanya. Tapi dengan satu syarat"

Tao mulai tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan ini. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Layani aku. Semalam saja. Suho tak perlu tahu dan kau akan mendapatkan uangmu"

Tao mulai ketakutan dan menjauhi Lay. Tetapi Lay lebih cepat dan sedetik kemudian, Lay sudah menindih tubuh Tao di kasur. Ia berusaha menciumi Tao. Tao melawan dengan memukul wajah yang penuh nafsu itu. Lay mulai marah dan memaksa melepas bathrobe yang dikenakan Tao. Sabuk bathrobe itu berhasil lepas. Tubuh Tao kini mulai terekspos. Ia mendorong tubuh Lay kuat-kuat ke samping. Ia berusaha lari tetapi Lay keburu memeluk pinggangnya. Lay mengunci kedua kaki Tao dengan kakinya. Kini Tao berada di atas tubuh Lay dengan bahu yang terbuka. Lay berusaha mengigit kulit itu tepat ketika pintu kamar Tao terbuka.

"Tao?"

Lay dan Tao terperanjat. Mereka sama-sama menatap sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bola mata Tao melebar ngeri.

"Su-Suho hyung…."

Suho, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah syok. Ia menjatuhkan tas yang dipegangnya begitu menyaksikan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Tao, telanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan bathrobe, berada diatas tubuh kekasihnya yang bajunya telah robek.

_-to be continued-_

_Author juga heran kenapa bisa sepanjang ini ._. tetap review ya my lovely readers :* chuuuu~~~ Maaf update lama, author sudah mulai kerja soalnya #curhat# okai see ya ^.^ -HZTWYF_


	4. Kai

**Title : Kiss Me Here**

**Main cast : Tao , Kris**

**Pair : Taoris**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Kiss me here**

**Chapter 4**

"Su-suho-hyung…"

Tao membelalak lebar. Wajah Suho pucat. Ia bisa merasakan perubahan warna di wajah Suho yang putih bersih. Juga ekspresi yang ada di wajah itu. Bibirnya gemetar. Kemudian Tao merasakan Lay bergerak dibawah tubuhnya. Lay mendorong tubuh Tao ke samping hingga Tao terbaring. Lay buru-buru memperbaiki bajunya yang berantakan. Tapi, apa gunanya? Kancing kemejanya berhamburan ke lantai. Tao mengawasi wajah Lay yang merah padam.

"K-kau pikir bisa menggodaku,hah? dasar pelacur murahan!" maki Lay.

Tao tidak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar. Tidak. Bukan seperti itu-

"Kau mau uang,kan? Iya,kan? Baiklah, kalau kau begitu menginginkannya, pelacur"

Lay meraih dompet dari sakunya dan mengeluarkan sejunlah uang yang tidak sedikit. Ia meraupnya dan melempar uang itu ke wajah Tao. Tao memekik kaget ketika lembaran-lembaran uang itu menampar wajahnya. Tao terperangah. Lay menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh jijik.

"Kalau kau pikir bisa menggodaku dengan caramu itu, kau salah besar"

Dengan itu, Lay meninggalkan kamar Tao dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia bahkan tidak menatap Suho yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Suho membiarkan kekasihnya pergi Begitu saja. Wajahnya sedih.

Tao bangkit dan membenarkan posisi bathrobenya. Ia berlari menuju Suho yang kini menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong.

"Suho-hyung, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku-"

Tao menyentuh kedua bahu Suho tetapi pria itu menepisnya dengan keras. Perlahan, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Tao.

"Suho-hyung…."

"Bodohnya aku"

Tao menelan ludah.

"Seharusnya aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Betapa naifnya aku membiarkanmu ada disini. Aku melupakan fakta bahwa kau adalah…."

Kalimat itu berhenti meluncur dari mulut Suho. Ia kembali menatap lantai.

"Bukan! Bukan seperti itu! aku bisa menjelaskan-"

"Tao, aku salah telah mempercayaimu"

Suho tersenyum lemah. Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan lemah. Suho beranjak meninggalkan kamar Tao.

"Hyung! dengarkan aku dulu!" Tao mengejar Suho. Tetapi Suho sudah berhasil mengunci diri di kamar. Tao menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku…! ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Hyung, buka pintunya!"

Tak ada jawaban. Tetapi Tao bisa mendengar isak tangis Suho. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan, Tao terus memukul-mukul pintu kamar itu.

"Hyung! aku tidak menggoda Lay! Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu!"

Tao berjengit ketika ia mendengar suara pecahan kaca membentur pintu kamar Suho. Tao menjauh perlahan. Suara tangisan Suho semakin kencang.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri…." Tao mendengar Suho menrintih dari balik pintu itu.

"Hyung…."

Tao terlihat ragu. Ia perlahan mundur dan menjauhi pintu itu. Ia menghapus air mata yang mulai melelehi pipinya dengan kesal. Ia menatap pintu itu untuk yeng terakhir kali dan kembali ke kamarnya.

.

Tao memasukkan bajunya yang terakhir ke dalam koper dan menutupnya. Ia sudah selesai mengemasi seluruh barang-barangnya. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal, ia keluar dari kamar itu dan menguncinya. Ia menyeret kopernya dengan langkah gontai. Ia melewati kamar Suho dan mengetuk pintunya pelan. Tak ada jawaban. Tao menghela nafas. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya dan ketika ia melewati ruang tamu, ia melihat Suho duduk di sofa dengan kedua tangan dipahanya. Wajahnya kelihatan sedih. Tao menghampirinya. Suho mendengar suara langkah kaki Tao dan mengangkat wajah. Tao tersenyum padanya yang tidak ia balas. Ia kembali membuang muka.

"Hyung, aku pamit dulu" ujar Tao pelan.

Suho bergeming. Ia masih menatap lantai. Tao menghela nafas.

"Maaf apabila aku pernah menyakitimu, Hyung. Maafkan juga apabila aku sudah membuatmu kecewa. Terima kasih atas bantuan yang selama ini telah kau berikan. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu orang sebaik dirimu" ujar Tao tenang.

Suho mendengar semua itu dalam diam. Tao tersenyum. Ia mengharapkan Suho akan memeluk dirinya untuk yang terakhir kali. Mungkin sebagai sang kakak terhadap adiknya… Tapi Suho tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Tak sekalipun ia melirik Tao yang berdiri disampingnya. Tao merapatkan bibirnya dengan getir. Ia meletakkan kunci kamarnya di meja yang ada di depan Suho. Kemudian, Ia menyeret kopernya menjauh. Sebelum melewati pintu, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan itu. Matanya kembali mendarat pada Suho. Tao tersenyum meskipun Suho tak bisa melihat itu.

"Terima kasih, Hyung. Selamat tinggal"

.

Tao menyeret kopernya melewati jalanan yang padat. Ia sudah berjalan tak tentu arah selama hampir satu jam. Ia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Ia sudah naik taksi sejak keluar dari apartemen Suho, tetapi ia tidak bisa terus-terusan naik kendaraan itu. Uangnya bisa habis untuk perjalanan saja. Maka ia memutuskan untuk berjalan di sekitar Hongdae. Jalanan padat yang masih saja ramai meskipun sudah nyaris tengah malam. Ia sedikit lega berada disini. Ia merasa tidak sendirian. Meskipun ia tidak mengenal satupun orang yang ada disini. Tidak. Ia tidak mengenal siapapun. Ia tidak punya tujuan di korea. Ia tidak punya sanak saudara. Hanya rekan kerjanya. Ah, bukan. Mantan rekan kerja karena ia sudah dipecat.

Tao berhenti di depan sebuah kedai ramen. Ia kelaparan dan kedinginan. Ia tersenyum pahit. Jadi, semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala? Dimana ia kelaparan, kedinginan, dan tidak punya uang di jalanan. Diperparah dengan lingkungan yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah ia kembali ke cina? Tidak. Ia sudah bertekad tidak akan kembali ke tanah kelahirannya apapun yang terjadi. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan disana. Ia juga tidak mau bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya lagi…

Baru saja, ia akan memasuki kedai ramen itu, seseorang menabraknya dari depan. Dengan suara yang keras, Tao terjerembab di tanah dan kesakitan. Ia mendongak dan mencari siapa pelakunya. Ia mendapati seorang anak laki-laki seusianya yang juga terduduk di tanah sambil meringis kesakitan. Tao bangkit dan membersihkan debu dari bajunya. Begitu juga orang yang sudah menabraknya itu.

"Jangan berdiri di tengah jalan begitu! Kau pikir jalan ini milikmu?!" bentak orang itu marah.

Tao terbelalak. Sialan. Bukannya minta maaf, orang ini malah memarahinya. Tao baru saja akan membalasnya tetapi bocah sialan itu sudah kabur.

"Hei! Kembali kau!" seru Tao. Kejadian itu sedikit mennyita perhatian para pejalan kaki. Tao berdecak kesal dan memungut kopernya lagi ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Tao?"

Tao berbalik dan mendapati Kai sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Mata Kai membulat lebar.

"Kai!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Kai langsung memeluk Tao dengan sangat erat. Ia melepaskan pelukannya ketika Tao mulai kehabisan nafas. Ia menatap wajah Tao dengan sumringah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Kai.

"Erm…uh…"

Apa yang harus ia katakan? Ia baru saja dituduh menggoda kekasih bosnya dan sekarang ia jadi gelandangan di jalanan? Begitu?

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa koper!?" Kai menunjuk koper Tao yang ada di tanah.

"Erm…aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah Suho-hyung…ha ha"

"Pergi?!"

"Ye-yeah"

"Kenapa kau harus pergi?"

"Aku-aku baru saja dipecat…"

"APA?!"

Suara Kai menggelegar di tengah-tengah jalan itu. Tao menarik Kai ke tepi jalan dan menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah, Kai…"

"Dipecat?! Lalu bagaimana dengan film kita?!"

"Tenang saja. Mereka akan mencarikan partner baru untukmu"

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Arghhh! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau bisa dipecat?!"

Tao tersenyum getir. Andai saja ia tahu alasannya.

"Lalu, setelah memecatmu, Lay mengusirmu dari apartemennya?!"

Tao menelan ludah. " Sebenarnya banyak yang sudah terjadi…"

Wajah Kai terlihat kecewa. Ia menggigit bibirnya, seolah berpikir.

"Lalu, apa kau punya tempat untuk menginap? Kau punya saudara?"

Tao memutar bola matanya. "Kalau aku punya, aku tidak akan berkeliaran di jalan seperti ini, Kai"

Kai menghela nafas. Ia meraih koper Tao yang tergeletak di jalan dan menyeretnya menjauh.

"Hei, kau mau bawa kemana koperku?!" seru Tao.

Kai berbalik dan menatap Tao dari bahunya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak habis pikir.

"Kemana lagi? Tentu saja ke rumahku. Tapi kalau kau mau kedinginan di jalan, ya sudah"

Wajah Tao berubah cerah. Ia berlari mengejar Kai yang sudah mulai jauh. Mereka berjalan berdampingan melewati jalanan Hongdae yang padat. Kemudian, mereka naik taksi dan menuju rumah Kai. Mereka berhenti di sebuah gedung apartemen. Kai membawanya ke lantai tujuh.

Apartemen Kai memang tidak sebesar milik Suho dan Lay. Apartemen Kai kecil dan hanya memiliki satu kamar. Standar. Kai menyalakan lampu yang membuat Tao heran, karena meskipun sudah menyalakan lampu, Seluruh ruangan ini tetap redup. Tao merasa tidak nyaman.

"Maaf, aku tidak begitu menyukai terang" jelas Kai, seakan bisa membaca ekspresi wajah Tao.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa!" ujar Tao cepat-cepat.

Kai masuk ke kamarnya dan Tao duduk di ruang tamu. Canggung. Tidak lama kemudian, Kai sudah ganti dengan piyama dan menyiapkan minuman untuk Tao. Ia menyodorkan segelas cokelat panas padanya.

"Bagaimana caramu belajar kalau rumahmu seredup ini?" tanya Tao heran ketika Kai duduk di salah satu kursi sofa di dekatnya.

Mendengar ini, Kai mengernyitkan dahi.

"Belajar? Untuk apa?" tanyanya heran.

Tao mengangkat alis. "Well, aku tahu kau masih dibawah umur. Bukankah kau harus sekolah?"

Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak memegangi perutnya. Tao menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kebingangan. Tawa Kai mereda dan dia berbalik menatap Tao.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa bintang porno seperti aku masih sekolah?"

"Erm…"

"Bukan,bukan. Kau pikir masih ada sekolah yang mau menerima murid yang bekerja sebagai aktor film biru? Tao, kadang kau lucu sekali"

Tao menelan ludah. Ia jadi malu. Jadi… Kai sudah tidak sekolah lagi. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Kai masih minum dari gelasnya.

"Dimana orangtuamu?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Tidak ada. Aku sudah lama tinggal sendiri" jawab Kai getir.

"Oh…maaf kalau begitu…"

"Tsk, jangan dipikirkan. Aku juga tidak terlalu peduli pada mereka"

Tao meraih gelasnya sendiri dan minum. Rasanya hangat. Kali ini, mungkin tuhan berpihak padanya.

"Cukup tentang aku. Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau akan pulang ke Cina?"

"Oh" Tao berhenti. " Jangan khawatir. Aku akan segera pergi setelah aku mendapatkan pekerjaan baru"

"Bukan itu maksudku! Duh, Kau bisa tinggal disini sampai kapanpun!"

"Terima kasih, Kai. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengandalkan orang lain terus"

Kai menatap Tao lama sekali. Ia memang baru saja mengenal Tao, tapi ia bisa tahu bahwa ia dan dirinya memiliki banyak persamaan. Mereka sama-sama sendirian dan terbuang.

"Kau bisa ganti baju dan tidur" ujar Kai, memecah kesunyian.

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku tidur di sofa-"

"Jangan. Pakai saja kamarku" potong Kai.

"Tidak usah! Aku tidur di sini saja"

"Jangan membantah. Tidur saja di kamarku. Ranjangnya cukup luas. Jangan sungkan, Tao, toh kita sudah berciuman"

Kai berkedip nakal yang membuat Tao memutar bola matanya. Mungkin hanya satu yang ia tidak sukai dari Kai. Dia terlalu genit.

.

Selama hampir tiga hari tinggal bersama Kai, Tao mengetahui bahwa setiap malam -meskipun Kai bilang tidak masalah baginya untuk tidur satu ranjang bersama si pemilik rumah- tetapi pada kenyataannya, Kai tak pernah tidur di sampingnya. Lebih tepatnya, sekitar pukul sebelas malam, saat Tao sudah bersiap menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal, Kai akan berganti busana dan keluar dari apartemen. Kai tidak perlu mengendap-endap, tentu saja, karena itu adalah rumahnya sendiri. Saat itu, Tao kebetulan masih menonton acara televisi larut malam dan ia melihat Kai dengan pakaian rapi dan hendak memakai sepatunya. Kai hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Aku pergi dulu" kemudian menghilang. Esoknya, ia pulang pagi buta dalam kondisi mabuk dan tidur pulas seperti beruang hibernasi sampai sore.

Agaknya, Tao sudah tidak tahan berada di rumah Kai sendirian tiap malam, hei, dia memang anak mama,kan? Maka malam itu ia memberanikan diri menanyakan pada Kai perihal kepergiannya tiap malam. Ia yakin Kai tidak akan keberatan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tao hanya bisa berharap. Tetapi rupanya raut wajah Kai langsung berubah ketika Tao mulai membawa masalah itu di meja makan malam itu.

Kai berhenti makan dari mangkuknya dan mengunyah nasinya lambat-lambat. Tao menelan ludah. Bagaimana kalau Kai tidak suka ditanya soal urusan pribadinya? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Kai merasa bahwa dirinya suka ikut campur dan yang paling parah, mengusirnya dari rumah?! Jangan bercanda! Dirinya belum mendapatkan pekerjaan sampai sekarang!

Ketika Tao sudah memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak, Kai meletakkan sumpitnya dengan suara lumayan keras di atas mangkuk dan menatap Tao. Jauh dari yang Tao bayangkan – ia membayangkan Kai akan marah karena sudah berani menanyakan hal-hal pribadinya, bukannya berlebihan, tapi Tao merasa bahwa Kai itu penuh misteri- Kai tersenyum dan minum dari gelasnya, setelah itu ia menghela nafas panjang. Seakan memilih kata yang tepat, alisnya bertaut.

"Aku tahu, Cepat atau lambat kau pati akan menanyakan ini" buka Kai.

"Anggap saja aku tidak pernah menanyakan ini, Kai" ujar Tao cepat-cepat. "Aku bukannya mau mencampuri urusanmu-"

"Tsk, bukan begitu. Hanya saja…."

Wajah Kai tiba-tiba memerah. Tao mengangkat alis keheranan.

"Kai, aku tidak serius menanyakannya-"

"Menari"

"Eh?"

"Menari" Kai mendongak dan menatap Tao dengan malu-malu.

"Menari? Siapa yang menari?" tanya Tao bodoh.

"Kau bilang ingin tahu kemana aku pergi tiap malam,kan? Nah, aku menari" jelas Kai.

Tao tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mereka berdua saling memandang beberapa lama dan akhirnya tawa Tao meledak.

"Menari?! Yang benar saja!" Tao memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit.

"Y-ya! Jangan tertawa! Aku serius, tahu!" protes Kai.

"Aku berpikir bahwa kau melakukan hal yang lebih menantang, tapi menari?! Kai, please hahahahahaha"

"Lupakan saja aku pernah mengatakannya" Kai bergumam dan beranjak dari meja makan, meninggalkan piring kotornya. Tao berusaha mngendalikan tawanya dan mengejar Kai yang sudah memasuki kamar. Kai kelihatan cemberut.

"Hei, Kai. Jangan tersinggung. Aku tidak bermaksud meremehkanmu" bujuk Tao.

"Kau tidak akan tahu betapa aku sangat menyukainya!" seru Kai kesal.

"Menari, maksudmu?"

"Bukan. Menabung" guman Kai kesal.

Kai beranjak dari tepi ranjang dimana mereka duduk dan membuka lemari pakaiannya, ia mulai memilih-milih baju dan jaket. Tao melirik jam dan ia menyadari bahwa ini sudah saatnya bagi Kai untuk bersiap-siap erm menari.

Tao mengawasi Kai yang sudah berpakaian rapi dan ia menghela nafas menyadari bahwa ia akan sendirian lagi. Kai melirik Tao yang menunduk memandangi lantai dengan poninya yang menutupi mata. Ia tiba-tiba tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau mau lihat aku menari?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba, membuat Tao mendongak.

"Hah?"

"Ya, Aku akan menunjukkan tarianku padamu. Setelah ini kau tak akan berani menertawakanku"

Mata Tao berbinar-binar. Kai tetawa pelan.

"Cepat sana ganti baju! Aku tidak boleh terlambat"

Tao bangkit dan buru-buru memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah kaos sederhana berwarna hitam dan sepotong celana jeans legendarisnya yang sudah robek di bagian lutut, kemudian ia pun berangkat bersama Kai. Kemana ia juga tak tahu.

.

Tao menghela nafas. Ia duduk di salah satu meja pengunjung di klub yang sangat padat ini. Di kanan kirinya banyak orang yang sudah mulai mabuk. Tampaknya ia tak akan bisa jauh-jauh dari kehidupan seperti ini. Alkohol, asap rokok, dan sex. Tao melirik ke sudut dan melihat beberapa pasangan mulai bercumbu. Ia meneguk minumannya sendiri –non alkohol- ia menunggu-nunggu Kai yang sudah meninggalkannya sejak pertama kali mereka sampai dan belum terlihat lagi.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, lampu sorot mulai terfokus ke atas panggung dimana beberapa alat musik sudah disiapkan. Kemudian muncul seseorang yang tampaknya adalah seorang pembawa acara. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk mikenya keras-keras membuat para pengunjung mengalihkan perhatian mereka untuk sementara ke atas panggung.

"Sepertinya akan dimulai. Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi" ujar seorang pengunjung yang duduk persis di depan Tao. Beberapa orang mulai menggumam antusias. Tao memperhatikan ini dan bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan dimulai?

"Permisi?" Tao bertanya pada perempuan yang duduk di depannya. Perempuan itu menoleh dan menatap Tao.

"Ya?"

"Apakah akan ada pertunjukkan atau apa?" tanya Tao keheranan.

Perempuan itu menatap Tao seakan ia adalah orang paling tolol di dunia.

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa kau datang kesini sejak awal kalau begitu? Untuk melihat Kai,kan!?"

"Tunggu, kau teman Kai?" Tao membelalak lebar.

Perempuan itu mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Ia saling bertukar pandang dengan teman yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kalau bisa, Aku ingin sekali berkenalan dengannya. Aku sudah mencoba mengejarnya di backstage beberapa kali dan aku masih gagal menemuinya" perempuan itu berdecak kesal.

Tao menganga lebar. Ia tahu bahwa Kai memang cukup populer sebagai aktor film biru tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa Kai bisa menari. Apalagi seterkenal ini. Sang host telah selesai membuka acara dan kini lampu sorot berpusat hanya pada satu titik tepat di tengah panggung. Semuanya bertepuk tangan dengan antusias bahkan ada beberapa pengunjung yang meneriakkan nama Kai berulang-ulang. Dan saat itulah muncul sesosok pria mengenakan jubah panjang hitam dan topi tinggi layaknya seorang bangsawan inggris. Ia berjalan pelan dengan anggun. Jubah hitamnya menyapu lantai. Dalam terangnya lampu sorot, Tao bisa merasakan bahwa pria itu menyeringai. Dan saat itulah Tao merasa mengenali seringai itu.

_Bukankah pria itu…_

Pria itu melepas topinya kemudian melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Mengungkap wajah tampan di balik topi itu. Tao memekik pelan dan menutupi mulutnya.

_Kai!_

Para penonton semakin tak terkendali. Kai melepas jubahnya dan kembali membuangnya. Kali ini ia mendaratkan benda itu ke arah penonton yang langsung disambut dengan teriakan histeris penonton perempuan. Terdengar petikan gitar dan panggung pun dimulai! Background musik mengalunkan suara merdu seorang pria. Kai mulai menari mengikuti lagu. Kakinya yang panjang meluncur dengan lihai di lantai panggung. Tangannya tak diam. Bahkan teriakan liar mulai terdengar ketika sang penari menyentuh bagian privatnya sesaat.

Tao hanya bisa tercengang. Sungguh. Ini bukanlah sebuah gerakan sederhana yang dilakukan oleh orang biasa. Tao memang hanya bisa menari di klub dan itupun bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan. Dan ia yakin tak akan bisa menari seperti yang bisa Kai lakukan. Tubuh Kai bagaikan dirasuki seketika lagu itu mengalun.

Tao harus menutup telinganya ketika perempuan yang ada di depannya memekik histeris. Kai telah mengakhiri aksi solonya dengan gerakan yang mungkin menjadi favorit para perempuan. Ia berbalik dan menoleh ke arah penonton sebelum ia menghilang. Seringai itu muncul lagi. Nama Kai tetap bergema meskipun sang penari telah hilang di balik panggung.

.

"Tao!"

Kai berlari kecil menuju meja Tao. Ia berusaha menghindari penggemar-penggemarnya yang tak bisa tenang dari tadi. Mereka berusaha menyentuh tubuh Kai. Bahkan beberapa sudah melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang penari seksi itu. Tetapi Kai hanya menyeringai dan tersenyum dengan sombongnya. Seorang perempuan mencium pipinya, Kai tersenyum geli dan melambaikan tangan pada perempuan-perempuan itu. Tao memperhatikannya menyeka bekas lipstick yang menempel di pipinya. Tao hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hei, maaf membuatmu menunggu. Bagaimana penampilanku tadi?"

Tao menatap Kai dari rambut sampai ujung kaki. Kemudian ia mengacungkan dua jempolnya ke udara dan tersenyum.

"_Not bad"_

Kai mendengus dan memukul dada Tao pelan. Sang penari bergabung dengannya dan memesan minuman. Baru beberapa menit mereka bicara, seseorang menyela pembicaraan mereka. Pria itu terlihat serius dan buru-buru.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai. Pria itu melirik Tao yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia terlihat ragu sesaat dan kemudian ia membungkuk untuk berbisik pada Kai. Wajah Sang penari langsung berubah pucat mendengar entah apa yang pria itu bisikkan. Kai langsung bangkit dari kursinya.

"Maaf, Tao. Aku segera kembali" ujar Kai. Setelah itu, ia mengikuti pria itu dan menghilang entah kemana.

.

Tao mengetuk-ngetukkan gelasnya ke meja bar dengan tidak sabar. Sudah satu jam ia menunggu dan Kai masih belum tampak batang hidungnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, meskipun begitu klub masih dibanjiri pengunjung. Mata Tao pedas oleh asap rokok yang menyelimuti tempat itu. Ia melirik lantai dansa dimana puluhan orang bercampur baur menari mengikuti musik yang diatur oleh sang DJ. Tao menggigit bibirnya seakan mempertimbangkan untuk ikut terjun atau tidak ke tempat itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan bahwa tubuhnya butuh sedikit olahraga dan sedikit tarian pantas untuk dicoba. Ia meneguk segelas alkoholnya sampai habis dan turun ke lantai dansa. Ia meliukkan badannya ke kanan dan kiri. Beberapa orang menyentuh tubuhnya tapi Tao tak bisa peduli. Tak cukup ruang untuk bergerak dan ia hanya butuh sedikit relaksasi. Musik yang berdentum keras. Bau keringat dan asap rokok juga tubuh yang saling berhimpit.

Tao memejamkan mata dan menyentuh lehernya sambil bergoyang dengan erotis. Ia tidak bermaksud mengundang birahi orang di sekitarnya dan ia terkejut ketika seorang pria memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Tao berputar dan menatap wajah pria itu. Ia tidak mengenalinya.

"Hei, seksi" sapanya genit.

Pria kurang ajar itu menyentuh pantatnya tetapi Tao hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan tangan pria itu menjelajahi tubuhnya. Ia berbalik ke depan. Membiarkan pria asing itu menjamah tubuhnya.

Musik terus mengalun dan Kai belum juga datang memejamkan mata rapat-rapat ketika lehernya disesap seperti vampir. Tao yakin pria itu menyesap di bagian dimana Kris terakhir meninggalkan bekas gigitannya.

Tao mendesah pelan.

_Baguslah. Hapus tanda itu. Hapus semua itu. Hapus semua jejak pria itu di tubuhku. Aku mohon…_

"Kau pikir, kau bisa menciumku dengan cuma-cuma?" ujar Tao pada pria mesum itu. Pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya menikmati tubuh seksi itu dan menyeringai dari balik punggungnya.

"Katakan. Katakan berapa hargamu dan kita bisa melanjutkan di tempat lain" pria itu terlihat sudah tidak sabar. Tao bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras menekan pantatnya.

"_Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa kau tidak kembali ke pekerjaan lamamu saja, Tao?"_

Tao kembali teringat kata-kata Lay hari itu. Hari dimana ia dihina-dina layaknya seorang pengemis tidak berharga. Tao mendesah. Mungkin memang benar. Mungkin dirinya memang manusia paling menjijikkan di muka bumi ini.

"Percayalah. Kau tidak akan menyesal telah membayarku mahal nantinya" ujar Tao tanpa ekspresi. Setelah mendengarnya, seringai tak pernah terhapus dari wajah pria asing itu. Dengan satu remasan keras di pantatnya, ia menyeret pelacurnya untuk malam itu ke tempat biasa. Selanjutnya, hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

.

Kai menggeliat malas di kasurnya. Ia menggerutu mendengar suara bel apartemennya berbunyi terus sedari tadi. Ia mengutuk siapapun yang telah membangunkannya dari tidur dan menyeret kakinya dengan gontai. Saat itu ia menyadari bahwa Tao tidak ada di sisinya.

"Tao? Dia belum pulang?" gumam Kai. Ia baru saja pulang pukul tiga pagi. Ia menyerah ketika ia tidak menemukan Tao dimanapun. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Toh, Tao tidak akan lupa alamat apartemennya.

Kai membuka pintu dan ia lega ketika melihat Tao berdiri di sana.

"Tao! Aku pikir kau lupa alamat apartemen ini!" seru Kai.

Tao tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam. Ketika Kai hendak menutup pintu, ia memperhatikan keadaan Tao yang agak aneh. Ia berjalan tertatih dan ia baru menyadari bahwa bibirnya berdarah.

"Tao, tunggu" Kai menahan Tao masuk ke kamar. Ia memperhatikan temannya itu dari atas sampai bawah. Tao hanya menunduk dan tidak mau menatap wajah Kai. Ia melarikan tangannya pada leher jenjangnya yang sekarang penuh dengan tanda merah. Kissmark. Kai menelan ludah.

"Tao, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Kai. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tao hanya terus menunduk. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kai meraih tissue dan menyeka bekas darah yang ada di sudut bibir Tao. Tetapi Tao menepisnya dan memberikan sebuah bungkusan pada Kai.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kai bingung.

"Sarapan. Aku baru saja beli" jawab Tao pelan. Akhirnya ia mengangkat wajah dan berani menatap Kai.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Darimana saja kau?" desak Kai.

Tao menutupi warna merah yang menghiasi lehernya. Percuma saja. Bekas itu terlalu banyak. Mustahil untuk disembunyikan.

"Aku hanya sedang sial. Lain kali, aku akan memilih-milih pelanggan" jawabnya getir.

Kai hanya bisa terdiam. Suasana menjadi canggung. Setelah beberapa saat, Kai menyambar bungkusan makanan itu dan membawanya ke dapur. Tao pasti lapar.

"Aku akan siapkan makanannya. Kau bisa mandi dulu" ujar Kai dari dapur.

Perlahan-lahan, senyum merekah di bibir Tao. Ia berjalan tertatih menuju kamar. Tak lupa ia menggumamkan terima kasih pada Kai. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia merasa tubuhnya remuk semua. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pria asing itu sangat sadis. Ia sangat kasar dan Tao dibuat kewalahan olehnya. Ia juga tak segan memukulnya apabila Tao mulai kelelahan. Sial. Tak terhitung berapa ronde yang mereka lakoni semalam. Ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat untuk mengenyahkan bayangan itu. Ia mengambil baju dari lemarinya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Bersiap menghapus aroma pria semalam.

.

Suho sedang membuat kopi ketika ia mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Suho mengernyitkan dahi. Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi di hari minggu begini? Ia menghela nafas dan membuka pintu. Siapapun tamunya, ia pasti punya urusan penting karena ia terus menerus memencet belnya tanpa henti.

Suho membuka pintu dengan kesal dan terkejut ketika menjumpai Kris di ambang pintunya.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Kris riang. Ia masuk tanpa disuruh. Suho mengangkat alis atas tingkah aneh artisnya itu.

"Pagi-pagi sekali sudah bertamu kesini. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Suho.

"Tsk. Suho, kenapa kau dingin sekali? apa salahnya rekan kerja bertamu ke rumah bosnya?" balas Kris.

Suho menghela nafas. Bukannya ia bermaksud dingin, tapi ia masih ingin sendiri.

"Baiklah. Maaf maaf. Lay ada di kamar. Kau bisa langsung kesana" Suho masuk lagi ke dapur melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Siapa bilang aku mencari Lay?" tanya Kris heran. Ia mengelilingi apartemen itu dan menyentuh beberapa perabotan rumah. Suho memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Kris, kalau niatmu kemari hanya untuk melihat-lihat keadaan rumahku, Aku sedang sibuk. Kau bisa lakukan sendiri"

"Siapa yang datang?" Lay keluar dari kamarnya. Ia bertemu mata dengan Suho yang langsung membuang muka. Lay berdeham canggung dan menemui Kris.

"Hei, Kris. Ada perlu apa kesini?" tanya Lay.

"Tidak ada. Hanya bertamu. Aku bosan di rumah terus" jawabnya enteng. Lay mengangguk dan menyalakan televisi. Suho masih sibuk di dapur sementara Kris tampaknya tak bisa duduk tenang.

"Kris, ada apa denganmu? Kau mau ke toilet?" Lay yang merasa tergangggu akhirnya menegur tamunya itu. Kris yang salah tingkah tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

"Erm boleh. Aku erm ke toilet dulu" Kris bangkit dari sofa dan menuju toilet. Ia melewati sebuah kamar dimana ia yakin itu adalah kamar tamu. Ia berhenti di depan kamar itu dan membuka pintunya, tetapi ternyata kamar itu terkunci rapat.

"Kris, itu bukan toilet! Memangnya sudah berapa kali kau kesini?" seru Lay dari ruang tamu.

Kris melepas genggamannya dari handle pintu kamar itu dan masuk ke toilet yang sebenarnya sudah sangat ia hafal tempatnya. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di dalam sana karena sebenarnya ia memang tidak butuh ke toilet.

"Lay" panggilnya ketika ia sudah kembali.

"Hm?" gumam Lay, masih terfokus pada acara televisi.

"Mana bocah itu?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba membuat Suho yang mendengarnya tersedak kopi panas yang ia minum. Lay mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi dan melirik Suho yang ada di dapur. Suho membuang muka dan memutuskan untuk mencuci gelasnya.

"Si-siapa yang kau maksud?" Lay balik bertanya.

"Siapa lagi? tentu saja Tao"

"Oh-"

"Kau sudah memecatnya,kan?"

"Soal itu… erm…"

Lay bingung harus mengatakan apa. Apakah ia akan mengatakan kejadian memalukan itu? Ia melirik Suho yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Erm, beberapa hari yang lalu waktu aku baru saja pulang, ia sudah tidak ada di rumah" jelas Lay.

"Tidak ada di rumah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Erm jadi begini, Kris-"

"Dia sudah pergi" potong Suho dari dapur. Lay dan Kris menatap punggung Suho yang terlihat dari ruang tamu.

"Pergi? kemana?" tanya Kris keheranan.

Mendengar ini, Suho hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mana kutahu"

"Apa kalian sudah memecatnya?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Ya! Aku sudah memecatnya! Lay sudah memecatnya! Apa kau puas!?" seru Suho tiba-tiba membuat keduanya tersentak.

"Suho, ada apa denganmu?!" tanya Kris heran.

"Bukankah kau menyuruh kami memecatnya,Kris? Baik! kami sudah melakukan itu. Dan sekarang kau mencari Tao? Sayang sekali dia sudah tidak ada disini"

"Suho, tenangkan dirimu! Kris, Tao sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi. Lagipula, untuk apa kau mencari-cari bocah itu?"

Kris tertegun. Ia mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres di rumah ini. Khususnya antara Suho dan Lay. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menebak apa itu. Ia hanya tahu bahwa itu adalah urusan pribadi mereka.

"A-aku tidak mencari-cari anak itu! Jangan bercanda, Lay" Kris tertawa canggung. Lay hanya mengangguk dan memfokuskan diri pada layar televisi lagi. Dengan Suho yang masih murka seperti itu, ia kesulitan untuk berpura-pura kalem.

"Kalau begitu…aku pergi dulu" Kris menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa lama-lama terus disini. Suho sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

"Ah, y-ya, hati-hati di jalan" ujar Lay.

Lay bangkit dan mematikan televisi seketika Kris menghilang dari balik pintu. Ia terlihat ragu-ragu dan menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih ada di dapur. Suho bersandar di tepi wastafel dengan wajah serius. Ia menyadari Lay menghampirinya dan buru-buru keluar dari dapur, tetapi Lay lebih cepat menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Suho, kenapa kau masih marah sampai sekarang?" tanya Lay.

Suho terdiam dan berbalik perlahan. Ia menatap Lay dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan kebosanan.

"Jadi kau pikir ini hanya masalah waktu sampai aku memaafkanmu? Begitu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau memaafkanku?"

"Yixing, aku sudah sangat hafal dengan kebiasaanmu itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau bermain di belakangku"

"Joonmyeon-"

"Ini bukan masalah waktu, Yixing. Kali ini aku tidak bicara soal waktu!"

Lay menggigit bibirnya. Suho tidak pernah semarah ini dan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Yixing, aku hanya ingin kau jujur. Kali ini saja" ujar Suho lemah.

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi selama ini kau tidak percaya padaku?!" bentak Lay.

"Bukan begitu, Yixing!"

Ini sudah masalah serius. Apabila Suho sudah menyebutnya dengan nama lahirnya. Ini masalah serius. Selama ini mereka hanya menggunakan nama lahir masing-masing di atas ranjang saja.

"Sudah cukup, Joonmyeon. Sama saja kau menuduhku menggoda Tao!"

"Aku tidak menuduhmu! Aku hanya ingin kau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu!"

"Mana mungkin aku tidur dengan pelacur seperti dia?!"

"Jangan sebut dia seperti itu lagi!"

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau lebih membela bocah itu? Bagus, kau bisa berteman dengan Kris"

"Aku bingung, Yixing! Aku bingung! Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa!"

"Kau hanya perlu mempercayaiku! Aku kekasihmu! Jelas-jelas dia menggodaku agar ia mendapatkan uang lebih banyak! Kenapa kau masih bingung?!"

"Itulah yang aku lihat!"

Suho berteriak histeris. Ia sudah ingin menangis saja.

"Aku memang melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tapi…! Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa hatiku berkata lain. Di satu sisi aku ingin mempercayaimu karena kau kekasihku tapi hatiku yang lain terus gelisah. Aku mempercayaimu tapi entah kenapa aku berpikir bahwa sebenarnya, sebenarnya Tao tidak bersalah. Tapi apabila aku mempercayainya, hatiku sakit memikirkanmu yang kembali melakukan hal yang sama"

Lay menelan ludah. Tidak. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Suho begitu saja.

"Joonmyeon…"

"Aku ingin mempercayai apa yang aku lihat tapi rasanya hatiku belum siap. Sekarang aku menyesal telah memperlakukan Tao seperti itu" Suho terisak. "Dan aku bahkan tidak tahu dia sekarang ada dimana"

Suho menyeka air matanya. Tanpa sepatah kata ia meninggalkan dapur dan Lay yang merasa telah menjadi orang paling jahat di dunia.

.

Sesosok pria muncul di panggung. Wajahnya tertutup samar oleh topi yang ia kenakan. Diamnya penonton membuat langkah sepatunya menggema. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia berjalan menuju sebuah kursi kayu yang ada di tengah panggung. Lampu sorot mengikuti langkahnya kemanapun. Ia berdiri di depan kursi pendek itu dan menghadap ke sisi panggung. Suara nyanyian seorang pria mengalun secara tiba-tiba dan ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah penonton. Wajahnya serius. Ia mulai menari diiringi musik. Setelah menunjukkan aksi solonya menari, ia menuju kursi dan duduk disana. Ia melanjutkan tariannya sambil duduk di kursi kayu itu. Penonton dibuat berdecak kagum menyaksikan aksinya. Suara merdu pria yang menjadi latar belakang musik telah selesai dan digantikan dengan petikan suara gitar elektrik. Sang penari pun menyelesaikan aksinya dan bangkit dari kursinya. Ia berbalik dan melepas jaket putih yang ia kenakan. Ia berjalan menuju arah belakang panggung dan menggantungkan jaket dan topinya di sebuah patung manusia. Kemudian ia meninggalkan panggung dan menghilang. Suara musik pun berhenti.

Penonton merasa kebingungan karena mereka belum melihat penampilan seseorang. Mereka berteriak-teriak menuntut penampilan selanjutnya. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa patung yang berdiri di tengah kegelapan itu menyeringai.

Suara gitar elektrik terdengar lagi, suara merdu pria tak dikenal kembali terdengar, membuat penonton semakin kebingungan. Tanpa aba-aba, patung itu berbalik dengan anggun, masih menyangga topi dan jaket yang sang penari sebelumnya taruh di kedua tangannya. Masih berpose seperti patung, ia berdiri dan mengangkat tangan yang menggenggam topi ke atas kepalanya. Ia memakai topi itu dan melangkah keluar dari bayangan gelap menuju tengah panggung. Lampu sorot menerangi kehadirannya dan ini sudah cukup membuat penonton berteriak histeris siapa orang yang kini ada di atas panggung, atau sejak dari tadi di atas sana, hanya saja ia berdiri diam seperti patung.

"KAI! KAI! KAI! KAI!" Penonton bersorak mengelu-elukan namanya.

Kai berjalan kebingungan dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia menemukan sebuah kaca, sambil menggigit bibirnya, ia membelai jaket yang pria tadi tinggalkan. Ia menghadap ke arah penonton lagi dan melepas topinya lagi. Dengan topi di tangan kanan dan jaket di tangan kiri, ia mulai beraksi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan kini menaruh topi itu ke tangan kiri dimana jaket itu berada. Ia menari sambil menatap topi dan jaket di tangan kirinya seolah benda itu adalah makhluk hidup. Ia berputar dan meliukkan tubuhnya. Ia meraih lengan jaket itu dan mengangkatnya ke udara sehingga lengan itu mendarat di atas topi tersebut. Ia menyentuh kepalanya dan meliukkan tubuh kurusnya lagi. Sang penari meraih lengan jaket itu lagi dan kini menggantungkannya di lehernya sendiri seolah-olah benda itu adalah tangan manusia dan ingin mengajaknya menari mengikuti irama. Ia menyentuh dan menundukkan topi itu dan memakainya lagi di kepalanya. Ia berjalan lagi dan kini meletakkan jaket itu di atas sebuah meja.

Penari itu kembali ke tengah panggung dan memulai aksi solonya. Gerakannya yang cekatan membuat penonton menggelengkan kepala. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak berkoordinasi menghasilkan tarian yang tidak mudah. Ia memutar kakinya di lantai dan berbalik tiba-tiba seakan menyadari sesuatu. Ia menatap sisi panggung dan berjalan menuju belakang panggung dimana ia berasal tadi, melupakan jaket yang masih tergeletak di atas meja dan berpose seperti patung lagi. Ia melepas topi dan menggenggamnya di tangan kanan. Penari sebelumnya memasuki panggung dan terheran-heran melihat jaketnya yang sudah tidak tergantung di tempat awal tadi. Ia meraih topinya dan memakainya lagi. Dengan masih terheran-heran, ia meninggalkan patung itu, ia berbalik dan menatap punggung patung manusia itu, berpikir bagaimana bisa jaket yang tadi ia gantung di tangan patung itu kini sudah ada di atas meja. Ia mengambil jaket yang ada di atas meja dan tidak repot-repot menngenakannya lagi, ia hanya menyampirkan jaketnya ke bahu dan berjalan meninggalkan panggung dengan tangan di sakunya.

Setelah menyakini pria itu pergi, sang patung kembali bergerak. Ia menoleh menatap jejak pria tadi dan berputar menuju tengah panggung. Ia mengayunkan tangannya seolah ia menginginkan pria itu kembali. Ia menyentuh rambutnya, ia menatap ke arah penonton dan menyeringai. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke tempat gelapnya dan berpose seperti patung.

Dengan itu, musik berhenti. Penonton berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang membahana. Kai menggertakkan lehernya dan berdiri seperti biasa, Kelelahan menjadi sebuah patung. Ia melambai ke arah penonton sebelum meninggalkan panggung. Ia menyibak tirai yang menghalangi langkahnya dan mendapati seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Matanya seketika berbinar. Kai berlari menuju pria itu dan hendak memeluknya ketika orang lain terlebih dahulu meraih pria itu ke dalam pelukannya. Kai terpaku di tempatnya, Tangannya menggantung di udara.

"Sehunnie, penampilanmu bagus sekali!" ujar pria mungil itu dengan riang.

Pria yang dipanggil Sehunnie merapatkan pelukannya dan mencium kening pria mungil itu, membuat pipinya memerah.

"Kau melihat tarianku tadi?" bisik Sehun pelan.

"Tentu saja. Tidak salah aku membawamu kemari malam ini" jawabnya.

Kai berdeham sebelum pasangan itu sempat bercumbu di depannya. Pria mungil itu menoleh dan mendapati Kai berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan canggung. Ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehunnya dan berlari ke arah Kai.

"Jongin-ah!" sapa pria mungil itu riang.

"Hai, Luhan Hyung" Kai tersenyum kecil dan memeluk pria itu.

"Kau keren sekali tadi, sungguh" pujinya, membuat Kai tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih"

"Kau bilang aku menari dengan bagus tadi" Sehun sudah berdiri di samping mereka dan bibirnya mengerucut.

"Tentu saja! Kalian berdua sama-sama keren!"

Sehun melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu, membuat Kai melepaskan pelukannya dari Luhan. Sehun menatap Kai dengan pandangan yang meremehkan.

"Hai, Jongin. Kalau tidak salah, namamu sekarang Kai,ya?" ujar Sehun sambil menyeringai.

"Hai juga, Sehun" jawab Kai datar.

"Lama tidak berjumpa ternyata kau menari disini"

"Begitulah"

"Aku mengajak Sehun untuk menari malam ini, aku pikir penonton pasti suka melihat tarian kalian yang itu. Kalau hanya kau saja yang menari, makna tarian itu tak akan tersampaikan"

"Memangnya apa makna tarian itu?" tanya Kai heran.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Luhan terkejut.

"Hanya patung yang ternyata bisa menari saja…" jawab Kai asal.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk Jongin Jongin. Kau ini sungguh bebal,ya" Luhan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sehun?" panggil seseorang, membuat ketiganya menoleh dan Kai bersyukur jantungnya tidak melompat entah kemana.

Seorang pria berambut kecokelatan dengan ekspresi wajah yang terkejut menghampiri mereka. Kai menelan ludah. _Sudah lama sekali…Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir mereka bertemu…_

"K-Kyungsoo…" bisik Kai lirih.

"Sehun, aku mencarimu kesana kemari. Ini sudah malam, aku harus pulang" ujar pria bernama Kyungsoo itu.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" tanya Sehun. "Kau tidak mau bertemu seseorang?"

"Siapa?"

Sehun mengedikkan kepalan ke arah Kai dan Kyungsoo pun menoleh. Dan matanya tak bisa lebih besar lagi.

"Jongin?! Kim Jongin?!" seru Kyungsoo.

"Ha-hai, Hyung. Lama tidak berjumpa" sapa Kai canggung.

"Woah…kau makin keren saja!" puji Kyungsoo. Pipi Kai memerah dibuatnya. Sehun mendengus.

"Terima kasih he he" balas Kai sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku pikir memang pernah melihat wajah penari tadi. Aku tidak menyangka kalau itu memang kau, Jongin"

"Aku bekerja disini, Hyung"

"Oh benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu!"

"Bagaimana dengan filmmu,Jongin? laris manis?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Kai menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Sehun dan melotot.

_Jangan! Jangan mulai, kau keparat…._

Kyungsoo terlihat tidak paham tetapi sedetik kemudian, ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah tidak enak.

"Erm, Sehun, aku pulang dulu. Ini sudah malam sekali" ujar Kyungsoo terburu-buru.

"Yakin kau mau pulang? sebentar lagi Kai akan menari lagi. Kau yakin tidak mau melihatnya?"

"Erm… bagaimana,ya-"

Rasanya Kai ingin sekali merobek mulut Sehun agar ia tidak bisa bicara yang tidak-tidak soal dirinya lagi. Ia tidak mau Kyungsoo lari untuk yang kedua kalinya…

"Ayo, Jongin, katakan padanya. Sebentar lagi kau akan menunjukkan keahlianmu menari striptease,kan?"

Kedua tangan Kai mengepal di kedua sisi. Ia harus menahan seluruh energinya untuk tidak menonjok wajah jelek Sehun sekarang.

"Mu-mungkin lain kali saja. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa!" Kyungsoo buru-buru pergi dari situ sebelum sempat dicegah oleh siapapun. Kai menatap punggung kecil Kyungsoo yang mulai menjauh dan menjauh. Ia ingin memanggil namanya tapi lidahnya kelu.

"Kenapa dia lari terbirit-birit begitu? Dasar anak aneh" ujar Sehun. "Luhan, ayo kita ke bar. Aku haus"

"Eh…" Luhan menatap Kai yang masih tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Jongin, kau tidak mau bergabung?"

Belum sempat ia menjawab, Sehun sudah memeluk pinggang Luhan dan menyeretnya pergi dari situ. Hanya tinggal Kai yang wajahnya sudah sangat sangat merah menahan amarah berdiri sendirian disana.

Ia menatap pasangan itu dengan marah. Terutama pada Sehun. Kai bersumpah ia akan membalas semua yang Sehun lakukan padanya. Ia telah membuatnya terlunta-lunta dan merebut Luhan yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri. Seakan tidak cukup, ia membuat Kyungsoo makin menjauh darinya. Juga Luhan, Kai pernah berpikir bahwa pria dari Cina itu adalah penyelamatnya. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan ketika dirinya dihina seperti itu? hanya diam dan memuja kekasihnya yang tak lebih dari seorang pecundang.

Dengan gigi bergemertak, ia bersumpah kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa Sehun akan mendapat ganjarannya. Ia bersumpah.

.

Kai pulang dini hari dengan wajah kesal. Ia mendapati Tao duduk di ruang tamu sambil melamun. Ketika melihat temannya itu, Kai langsung terpikirkan suatu rencana sempurna yang akan membantunya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Sehun dan Luhan. Ia menyeringai dan menghampiri Tao yang menonton televisi dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Hei, Tao. Coba tebak. Temanku ingin bertemu denganmu" ujar Kai langsung.

"Teman? Siapa?" tanya Tao.

"Besok akan kukenalkan. Kalian bisa langsung bertemu. Akan kuatur waktunya. Oke? "

"Tapi-"

"Dia bilang sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu" Kai menyeringai.

"Darimana dia tahu aku?" tanya Tao heran.

"Erm. Di klub. Dia bilang dia langsung menyukaimu erm setelah pertama kali melihatmu tapi sayangnya kau sudah keluar dengan pria lain" Kai hanya mengangkat bahu.

Tao mengangkat alis. Kai menggerak-gerakkan alisnya dengan nakal sambil menggigit bibirnya. Dan seketika itu, Tao paham. Ia tertawa.

"Baiklah baiklah. Besok malam,kan?"

"Yup. Bersiaplah"

Kai kegirangan membayangkan rencananya berhasil. Ia melirik Tao yang sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada televisi lagi. Sedikit rasa bersalah terbersit di otaknya dan ia meminta maaf dalam hati. Dalam hati. Karena ia tidak yakin Tao akan membantunya apabila ia mengatakan maksud yang sebenarnya di balik pertemuan nanti.

.

Sehun memasuki gedung perusahaan dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia langsung naik ke kantor dimana Luhan biasanya berada. Ia bertemu Xiumin yang ia kenal sebagai rekan kerja kekasihnya dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Tunggu!" seru Sehun.

Xiumin berbalik dan mendapati seseorang yang kelihatannya masih di bawah umur itu berlari ke arahnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Xiumin.

"Aku mencari Luhan. Apa dia ada disini?"

Xiumin mengangkat alis. _Siapa anak tidak sopan ini? _

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sehun berbalik dan mendapati Kris, artis yang diasuh oleh Luhan. Ia sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya dan bisa dibilang, mereka berhubungan cukup baik.

"Kris hyung!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan-"

"Dimana Luhan?!"

"Hah?"

"Luhan, apa dia kerja hari ini?"

"Kau yang harusnya paling tahu,kan? Kau selalu membuatnya mangkir dari pekerjaan gara-gara menuruti kemauanmu terus"

"Hyung, aku serius. Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya sejak pagi"

"Kalian berdua bertengkar,ya?"

Wajah Sehun langsung memerah. Kris menahan tawanya. Bocah ini mudah sekali ditebak.

"Hari ini dia sama sekali tidak kesini. Iya,kan,Xiumin?" tanya Kris balik.

"Mana kutahu" Xiumin mengangkat bahu. " Jadi ini pacar Luhan? Pantas dia tidak pernah mengenalkannya pada kita. Ternyata masih bocah"

Sehun melotot pada Xiumin. "Aku sudah delapan belas tahun, Paman!"

"Yeah, dan artinya kau masih di bawah umur. Kau masih sekolah,kan?"

"Artinya dua tahun lagi aku sudah dua puluh tahun!"

"Matematikamu bagus juga. Berapa nilaimu di sekolah?"

"Aku sudah minum alkohol di usia yang mungkin kau masih minum susu!" balas Sehun sengit.

"Dan aku tahu kau masih perawan di bagian itu karena tidak mungkin kau menjadi bottom untuk Luhan"

Wajah Sehun seketika memerah. Kris tertawa terpingkal-pingkal menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka berdua. Sehun hendak membalas hinaan Xiumin, tetapi Kris buru-buru mencegahnya.

"Sudah sudah, Sehun. Jangan didengarkan. Toh yang dia katakan ada benarnya,kan?"

"Hyung!" rengek Sehun.

"Pacarnya hilang sehari saja sudah bingung…" gumam Xiumin.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Ah, tidak"

"Sudah hentikan, Xiumin" Kris masih tertawa."Kau sudah coba menghubunginya lagi?"

"Sudah berkali-kali…dia bilang hari ini Kai mengajaknya ke suatu tempat"

"Kai?" tanya Xiumin tajam. _Anak itu pasti berulah lagi._

Sehun mengangguk dan mengecek ponselnya lagi. Siapa tahu Luhan sudah membalas pesannya. Ia mengangkat alis ketika ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan baru. Pesan gambar dari Luhan. Ia buru-buru membukanya dan yang ia lihat membuat bola matanya nyaris keluar.

Pesan gambar itu berisi foto Luhan di atas ranjang. Bertelanjang dada bersama seorang pria. Keduanya terlelap. Kris memperhatikan keadaan Sehun yang aneh dan ikut melihat apa yang Sehun lihat. Dan reaksinya juga sama. Bahkan nyaris dua kali lipat karena ia mengenali pria yang bersama Luhan. Bukan Kai atau siapa tapi Tao!

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sehun langsung melesat meninggalkan gedung itu menuju hotel dimana kekasihnya berselingkuh. Darahnya mendidih.

"Sehun, Tunggu!"

Sehun berbalik ketika ia sudah menghentikan taksi. Kris berlari-lari mengejarnya.

"Naik mobilku! Biar kuantar!"

.

Yang terjadi berikutnya begitu cepat. Tao terbangun oleh suara pintu kamar hotel dimana ia menginap yang digedor-gedor dengan keras. Ia bangkit dan memakai bathrobenya tergesa-gesa. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia mendapati wajah seorang pria yang sudah ingin meledak. Ia mendorong Tao sampai terjengkang dan memukulinya. Tao berusaha melawan dan menendang dada pria gila itu.

"Brengsek! Kau ini siapa?!" seru Tao marah.

Sehun bangkit dari lantai dan berdiri menjulang di hadapan Tao. Kemudian ia mendaratkan pukulan di wajah Tao lagi. Tao membalas dengan memukul wajahnya juga. terjadilah perkelahian di dalam kamar itu. Luhan yang mendengar suara ribut-ribut dan pukulan terbangun dan ternganga menyaksikan baku hantam antara kekasihnya dan orang asing. Yang lebih penting, kenapa dia bisa ada di kamar ini?! terakhir kali ia ingat sedang menangis di sebuah bar bersama Kai. Ia sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun dan ingin mencurahkan kekesalannya pada Kai yang selalu setia mendengarnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang dirinya malah telanjang di sebuah kamar?!

Kris yang tertinggal oleh kecepatan lari Sehun akhirnya berhasil sampai di kamar yang dimaksud. Ia melihat seorang pria yang mengintip dari balik pintu itu. Rasanya ia mengenali wajah itu. Kris menghampirinya dan menyadari bahwa dia adalah Kai. Wajah Kai penuh kemenangan, ia menyeringai menyaksikan pertengkaran sepasang kekasih itu. Luhan menangis seperti anak kecil sementara Sehun terus menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Berhasil…! Rasakan kalian berdua. Aku harap hubungan kalian hancur" bisik Kai penuh kepuasan. Ia terlalu menikmati adegan itu dan luput memperhatikan Kris yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kai!" panggil Kris tajam.

Jantung Kai mencelos. Ia berbalik dan mendapati wajah seram Kris.

"Hyung…?"

_mati sudah._

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Kai menelan ludah.

"Tidak-aku hanya-" Kai melihat ke kanan kiri seakan mencari jalan untuk kabur. Tanpa pikir panjang ia terbirit-birit meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Tunggu, Bocah!" seru Kris. Ia mengejar Kai tetapi bocah itu lebih cepat dan sudah menghilang di lobi hotel.

"Sial! Kemana bocah itu?"

Ketika Kris memutar tubuhnya dan akan kembali ke kamar tadi, ia menangkap sosok yang sudah ia cari-cari selama ini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu lega.

Tao, berjalan tertatih-tatih. Masih berusaha mengenakan jaketnya dengan benar. Wajahnya memar disana-sini. Bibirnya berdarah-darah. Begitu juga hidungnya.

Ketika Kris menghampirinya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tangan dan hendak menyentuh rambut hitamnya, tetapi belum sempat ia sampai, tangannya berhenti di udara. Kris menarik tangannya dan berdeham pelan.

"Sial. Brengsek. Dasar orang bar-bar" umpat Tao pelan sambil menyeka darah yang mengalir dari lubang hidungnya dengan tissue seadanya. Ia merasakan orang berdiri di belakangnya dan menoleh. Ia memalingkan muka dan menariknya kembali ketika menyadari bahwa itu adalah Kris.

Bagaikan tercengang. Tao menatap Kris layaknya melihat hantu. Ia terus menatap sosok tinggi itu tanpa menyadari bahwa darah dari hidungnya mulai masuk ke mulutnya yang juga menganga. Kris cepat-cepat meraih sapu tangan dari saku jaketnya dan menyeka darah itu.

"Te-terima kasih…" ujar Tao pelan. Ia mengambil alih sapu tangan berwarna oranye itu dan menyeka darahnya sendiri. Kris menggaruk-garuk rambut pirangnya dengan canggung.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau kelihatan berantakan…" buka Kris.

Tao berhenti menyeka darahnya dan cemberut. Tak perlu orang lain berkata ia sudah tahu kalau dirinya terlihat menyedihkan sekarang. Ia mendengus dan meninggalkan Kris di tengah-tengah lobi. Kris terperanjat dan mengejarnya. Tao berdiri di pintu masuk hotel, masih berwajah kesal. Ia sempat senang ketika melihat Kris tadi, tapi ia tarik kembali pemikirannya sekarang.

"Kau harus ke rumah sakit" Kris sudah menyejajarinya lagi. Tao hanya meliriknya sesaat dan berjingkat memanggil taksi yang lewat, tapi taksi itu lewat begitu saja.

"Aku tahu" jawab Tao. "Karena itu aku menunggu taksi sekarang"

Ia mengatakannya tanpa memandang wajah Kris.

"Tidak perlu. Biar kuantar kau ke rumah sakit" tawar Kris baik-baik. Tapi reaksi yang ia terima sungguh berlawanan. Tao menatapnya seolah Kris adalah orang paling gila yang pernah ia kenal.

"Terima kasih. Aku bisa pergi sendiri" tolak Tao.

Tetapi Tao belum mengenal Kris. Apapun kehendak si pria berambut pirang itu maka ia akan mendapatkannya. Ia meraih tangan Tao dan menyeretnya menjauh dari lobi.

"He-hei! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Tao. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kris.

"Apa lagi? darahmu bisa habis kalau dibiarkan begitu saja"

Tao membuat ekspresi wajah yang lucu dan mendengus.

"Mana mungkin!"

Ia menyentak tangannya dengan keras sehingga Kris melepaskannya. Ia berbalik dan buru-buru menunggu taksi lagi. Kris merapatkan bibirnya gemas dan meninggalkan Tao sendirian.

Tao melirik Kris yang sudah pergi entah kemana. Ia melihat punggungnya yang lebar dari kejauhan. Tao menjulurkan lidahnya pada punggung itu dengan mengejek dan berjingkat-jingkat menunggu taksi yang tak kunjung datang. Kalaupun datang, pasti sudah ada penumpang di dalamnya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di hadapannya. Tao mendongak dan menyingkir sehingga ia tidak menghalangi orang yang akan turun dari mobil tersebut. Tetapi orang itu tak pernah turun. Jendela kaca mobil itu diturunkan perlahan dan mengungkapkan wajah sang pengendara yang berhasil membuat Tao membelalak.

"Kris!" pekiknya kaget.

"Cepat naik" ujar Kris tanpa menatap Tao.

"Sudah kubilang aku bisa pergi sendiri!" Tao masih keras kepala.

"Cepat naik atau kau mau kuseret?" Kris mulai geram.

"Ka-kau pikir kau siapa berani memerintahku?!" suara Tao mulai naik, memicu perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Jangan sampai aku turun dan menyeretmu dari situ"

Kris melepas kacamata hitamnya dan merapatkan bibirnya dengan gemas. Ia memencet klakson mobilnya berkali-kali dengan frustasi. Tao terlonjak kaget melihat tingkah Kris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tao menyadari bahwa orang-orang mulai kesal dengan suara klakson yang ditimbulkan oleh Kris. Ia hanya tersenyum canggung pada orang-orang yang menggerutu.

DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN

"Kris! Hentikan itu!" bisik Tao geram.

Kris tidak menjawab dan makin menjadi-jadi. Ia bahkan memainkan klaksonnya seakan itu adalah alat musik baru. Tao menyadari bahwa orang gila ini tidak akan berhenti kalau ia tidak cepat naik mobilnya. Seorang security mulai berdatangan menuju mereka dan Tao tidak mau itu terjadi.

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIN

"Brengsek!" Tao membuka pintu belakang mobil Kris dan duduk di dalamnya tepat sebelum security mencapainya. Kris langsung menginjak gas dan meninggalkan hotel itu. Ia melirik Tao dari kaca mobil. Wajah Tao sudah sangat tidak nyaman. Dari kaca itu ia bisa melihat Tao menggerutu, membuatnya ingin tertawa.

"Dasar orang gila keras kepala. Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali?"

Kris memakai kacamata hitamnya dan menyeringai lebar sekali. Ia memfokuskan diri menyetir dan ketika ia akan melewati tikungan tajam, ia menyeringai lagi.

"Pegangan~~" ujar Kris pada Tao.

Terlambat. Mobilnya menikung tajam membuat Tao terlempar dan menabrak kursi sopir. Tao berhasil menguasai diri dan kembali duduk, tak lupa setelah mengumpat sang sopir.

"Kau mau membunuhku?! Hati-hati kalau menyetir!"

"Siapa suruh tidak mau duduk di kursi depan. Kalau duduk di sebelahku kan kau bisa pakai sabuk pengaman"

Tao mendengus dan pura-pura memukul belakang kepala pirang itu.

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada duduk di sampingmu" Tao menggerutu pelan. Tetapi Kris tidak luput mendengarnya. Ia menahan tawa dan menginjak gasnya lagi, membuat Tao terlonjak kaget.

"Aku bilang hati-hati!" teriak Tao panik.

.

Tao keluar dari ruang gawat darurat setelah menerima beberapa pengobatan. Hidungnya sudah berhenti berdarah dan bibirnya juga menrima sedikit jahitan. Tao menuju loket dimana ia harus membayar biaya pengobatan. Disana ia bertemu Kris yang duduk di ruang tunggu. Ia berdiri seketika melihat Tao berjalan kearahnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kris. Ia memeriksa wajah Tao yang memang masih lebam tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik. Ia menyentuh pipi Tao yang masih bengkak, membuat Tao menjauh. Ia menatap Kris aneh. Kris menyadari bahwa Tao merasa tidak nyaman dan langsung menurunkan tangannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku meskipun aku sudah bilang berkali-kali aku bisa pergi sendiri, tapi terima kasih" ujar Tao.

Kris hanya mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan Tao menuju loket dan berbicara dengan petugas. Ia terlihat mengeluarkan dompet tetapi petugas tersebut mengatakan sesuatu dan menunjuk ke arah Kris. Tao melipat dompetnya dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam saku celananya. Ia terlihat bingung sekaligus kesal. Ia menghampiri Kris lagi yang masih menunggunya. Tao menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau tidak perlu membayar biaya pengobatanku" ujar Tao kesal. "Aku bisa bayar sendiri. Katakan, berapa semua biayanya?"

"Tidak perlu. Anggap saja aku mentraktirmu" balas Kris sambil lalu, membuat Tao menganga.

"Tidak- Tunggu! Hei, Kris!" Tao berlari-lari kecil mengejar Kris yang sudah memasuki mobilnya. Tao hanya berdiri di samping mobilnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? cepat naik!" perintah Kris.

Tao seakan tidak habis pikir dan mendengus.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku akan ikut denganmu?"

"Kau mau aku bermain klakson lagi?" tantang Kris.

"Kau sungguh kekanak-kanakan"

"Terserah"

Tao menatap Kris kesal. Ia heran sekali kenapa orang yang mengatainya menjijikkan malah membantunya sedemikian rupa?

"Baiklah" Tao menyerah. "Antar aku ke rumah Kai kalau begitu"

"Kau yakin?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Jadi selama ini kau tinggal bersama Kai?"

"Ya. Ada masalah?"

"Kalau begitu kau ditipu olehnya"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tao tajam.

Kris menghela nafas panjang.

"Bisakah kau naik dulu dan kita bicara? Aku merasa seperti sopir taksi kalau begini terus"

Tao menyerah dan naik ke kursi penumpang di belakang.

"Seharusnya kau paham bagaimana caraku menyetir. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan duduk di belakang"

Tao menatap Kris geram dan keluar dari kursi belakang. Ia menutup pintu mobil dengan keras dan pindah ke kursi depan di samping Kris.

"Sekarang ceritakan" todong Tao.

"Aku harap kau tidak syok atau apa. Tapi Kai telah memanfaatkanmu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sekarang ceritakan terlebih dahulu kenapa kau bisa babak belur seperti itu"

Tao terdiam. Mana mungkin ia bilang bahwa ia baru saja dipukuli oleh kekasih pelanggannya?

"Apa itu penting bagimu?"

"Tentu saja penting" jawab Kris santai. "Kau bilang, kau ingin tahu ceritanya,kan?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kai"

"Siapa bilang? Tentu saja ada"

"Kalau kau pikir aku dipukuli oleh Kai-"

"Bukan itu maksudku" potong Kris cepat.

"Lalu?"

"Kalau kau pikir ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kai, lalu apa kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa aku melihat Kai ada di hotel itu tadi?"

"Mungkin kau salah lihat"

"Dammit. Aku sempat bicara dengannya!" bentak Kris. Tao menelan ludah. "Aku mengenal pria yang memukulimu –salah- aku yang mengantarnya ke hotel itu"

Tao tercengang. _Jangan... jangan bilang Kris tahu bahwa dirinya-_

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di kamar hotel itu yang bisa membuatmu dipukuli sampai babak belur oleh Sehun"

Ia menatap Tao dari atas sampai bawah. Seketika, Tao tidak berani memandang wajah Kris.

"Aku bisa menebak bahwa Sehun marah karena kau melakukan sesuatu dengan pacarnya"

Tao membisu. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. _Jadi Kris sudah tahu. Kris sudah tahu…_

"Namanya Luhan. Dia adalah manajerku"

Tao mendongak. Benar. Nama pelanggannya semalam memang Luhan. Dan dia adalah manajer Kris?!

"Benarkah…" suara Tao tercekat.

"Aku juga heran dari mana kau bisa mengenal Luhan sementara selama kau bekerja untuk Lay, Luhan selalu absen"

Kai… Kai yang telah mengenalkannya pada Luhan. Ia bilang temannya ingin meminjam 'jasanya' untuk semalam. Pria manis itu sedang mabuk dan menangis tidak terkendali semalam. Tetapi ia terus meminta untuk disentuh olehnya. Ia tidak menduga bahwa kekasihnya akan datang dan memukulinya.

"Entah Kai kebetulan berada disana atau tidak, aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, aku melihatnya melihat kalian bertengkar di kamar itu. Dan wajahnya bisa dibilang, well, senang"

"Apa?!"

"Aku tidak membohongimu atau berusaha menjelekkan nama Kai di depanmu, tapi aku dengar, hubungan Kai dan pacar Luhan tidak begitu baik"

_Kai… Kurang ajar!, batin Tao geram._

"Bawa aku ke rumah Kai" ujar Tao marah. Kris menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Kau masih mau tinggal di rumah orang itu?" tanya Kris heran.

"Siapa bilang aku akan kembali ke rumahnya?! Aku akan mengambil barang-barangku dan pergi dari sana"

"Berjanjilah satu hal"

Tao menatap Kris aneh. Apa lagi maunya orang ini? "Apa?"

"Tinggallah di rumahku" ajak Kris.

Tao terduduk lemas di kursinya. Orang ini benar-benar sudah gila.

"Tidak. Terima kasih" Tao menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Kris yang serius.

"Memangnya kenapa?!"

"Kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku sampai seperti ini, Kris, sungguh"

"Kenapa kau selalu menolak niat baik orang kepadamu?!"

Mendengar ini, Tao tidak bisa membantah.

"Bukan begitu… hanya saja-"

"Apa!?"

Kris menatap wajah Tao lekat-lekat. Tao memalingkan muka sebelum Kris menyadari bahwa pipinya mulai berubah warna.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal" ujar Kris tiba-tiba.

"Apa…?"

"Kenapa kau pergi dari rumah Lay?"

Mengingat itu, Tao merasa sakit hati lagi.

"Aku sudah dipecat. Tidak ada alasan aku bisa tinggal disana lagi"

"Aku tidak percaya Suho mengusirmu"

"Sudahlah, Kris! Kenapa kau selalu ingin tahu kehidupan pribadiku?!"

Kris baru menyadari ketidak sopanannya dan menghentikan pertanyaannya sampai disitu.

"Aku ingin mengambil barangku di rumah Kai"

"Baiklah" Kris menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya. Selama perjalanan, mereka berdua terdiam. Tak ada yang berani bersuara. Mereka sampai di apartemen Kai, dan Tao langsung mengemas barang-barangnya lagi. Kai tidak ada disana, sayang sekali. Kalau iya, anak itu pasti sudah babak belur dibuatnya.

Yang membuatnya terkejut, mobil Kris masih menunggunya di depan.

"Butuh tumpangan?" tanyanya lucu.

"Kenapa kau masih disini" tanya Tao datar.

"Jangan keras kepala. Memangnya kau punya rumah untuk pulang? aku tahu kita sama-sama dari Cina. Apa salahnya membantu sesama warga negara sendiri?"

Tao terkekeh. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bicara masalah politik?"

"Bagaimana?" Kris mengangkat alis. "Mau menyewa hotel? Kau baru saja dipecat,kan. Dapat uang dari mana kau"

Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan naik ke kursi depan di samping Kris.

"Apa begini caramu mengasihani orang?"

Kris tersenyum puas dan kembali menyetir. Sesekali ia melirik Tao yang melihat pemandangan dari jendela. Ia tidak tahu kenapa anak yang baru saja menginjak usia remaja ini begitu menyita perhatiannya. Tidak biasanya ia tertarik pada orang yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Ia merasa bahwa Tao itu berbeda. Semakin Tao menjauh dan membencinya, semakin Kris ingin memilikinya.

Mereka sampai di sebuah rumah mewah. Tao hanya bisa bengong menyaksikan kediaman orang ini. Kris terlihat puas atas reaksi yang ia terima dan menuntun Tao memasuki rumah yang akan ia tinggali bersamanya.

Tao masih berdiri menatap rumah Kris yang terlampau besar. Ia terdiam di ambang pintu. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa takdirnya akan berubah disini. Bersama Kris.

Kris membuka pintu rumahnya dan menyeringai.

"Selamat datang di istanaku. Anggap saja rumah sendiri"

_-to be continued-_

_Author menyampaikan beribu-ribu maaf karena sudah lama tidak update! Maaf chapter ini kepanjangan ya? jangan capek bacanya ya XD Terima kasih atas dukungan dan review kalian para pembaca #cium satu-satu# semoga tiap chapter reviewnya bertambah #amien# jangan lupa review. Oke? Author mau menggila bersama teaser XOXO dulu. Kalian juga kan? Oke deh maaf sekali lagi, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan dan selanjutnya tidak butuh waktu berabad-abad lagi. jangan karatan ya nunggunya. Oke deh author tahu author kebanyakan ngomong. Review review review :* tongilap nyaaaaaak – HZTWYF-_


	5. Storm is coming

**Title : Kiss Me Here**

**Main cast : Tao , Kris**

**Pair : Taoris**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

* * *

**KISS ME HERE**

**Chapter 5**

.

_Kalau tidak bisa mencintaiku, maka jangan bersikap baik padaku._

_Kalau tidak bisa membalas perasaanku, maka jangan mengasihaniku._

_Itu hanya akan membuat hatiku semakin terluka._

_._

Apabila Kai selalu menghilang pada saat malam hari, dimana ia menari seperti yang Tao lihat, maka Kris nyaris selalu tak pernah ada di rumah. Bahkan ada hari dimana Tao sama sekali tidak bertemu sang pemilik rumah, menyadari mereka kini tinggal dalam satu atap. Meskipun Tao mengatakan bersedia menerima kebaikan Kris dalam wujud tinggal di rumahnya, tetapi dirinya bersumpah bahwa ia akan mencari cara untuk keluar dari sini secepatnya. Rumah Kris jauh dari kata tidak nyaman. Bahkan Tao belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Kris sekaya ini. Apa bintang film biru hidupnya seenak ini? lalu bagaimana dengan Kai yang masih harus menari di klub tiap malam? Kadang Tao masih tidak habis pikir. Kekayaan itu menyadarkan Tao akan masa kerja Kris di bidang tersebut. Benar. Penggemarnya yang begitu banyak juga membuktikan hal tersebut. Tao tiba-tiba merasa kesal harus pensiun dini dari perusahaan Lay. Ia bisa lebih cepat kaya,kan?

Ketika Tao mulai merubah penilaiannya pada Kris,orang menyebalkan itu menunjukkan bahwa Tao tetaplah bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Di dasar hatinya yang paling dasar, Tao mengakui bahwa dirinya, masih menyimpan sedikit perasaan untuk pria tersebut. Tapi apa yang bisa kau harapkan ketika orang yang kau sukai tak pernah menatapmu sedikitpun? Dan jangan lupa dengan hinaan yang pernah tak sengaja ia dengar dulu. Seharusnya Tao sudah lama hengkang dan mengubur hatinya dalam-dalam,tetapi lihatlah dirinya yang kini masih mengagumi foto Kris yang terpajang di kamarnya. Tao hanya tak sengaja menjatuhkan jus yang ia bawa dan minuman itu memutuskan untuk mengalir masuk ke kamar si pemilik rumah. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menerobos masuk dan membersihkan tumpahan jus tersebut. Tetapi kamar Kris terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan.

Hanya terdapat sebuah ranjang berukuran super besar di tengah ruangan. Laci di setiap sisi. Lemari pakaian yang mungkin ukurannya berkali-kali lipat dari miliknya di kamar tamu yang ia tempati sekarang. Satu set televisi, dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah rak yang berisi koleksi film. Baru saja Tao akan melihat-lihat selera Kris, tetapi ia mengurungkan diri. Apa yang mungkin ada di dalam kamar seorang bintang film porno selain koleksi film yang ia bintangi sendiri? berwajah masam, ia menjauh diri dari rak tersebut. Tak perlu menambah sakit yang ada di hatinya dengan menghitung berapa film yang telah Kris lakoni karena otomatis ia akan tahu berapa jumlah perempuan atau laki-laki yang pernah tidur dengannya.

Ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan merebahkakan diri sejenak, merasakan betapa empuk dan nyaman kasur itu. Tao mendesah pelan ketika ia mencium sesuatu dari sprei itu. Aroma khas Kris. Berguling-guling layaknya anak kecil, ia membelainya dan tersenyum seperti orang gila. Menyadari betapa mesum ia kelihatan sekarang, tiba-tiba ia bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Matanya menangkap bingkai foto yang ada diatas laci. Tao meraih sebuah bingkai foto dimana ia yakin itu adalah keluarga Kris. Seorang pria tampan dan perempuan cantik. Tao mengernyit dan memperhatikan bahwa meskipun oriental, wajah perempuan itu masih memiliki garis-garis khas keturunan barat. Tao memutuskan bahwa kedua orang itu adalah orang tua Kris, sekarang menjadi jelas kenapa orang itu begitu tampan, dan berpindah ke bingkai foto yang lain. Dua remaja tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera dengan mengenakan seragam rugby tengah menonton pertandingan rugby juga. Ia mengenali senyum gusi tersebut. Kris. Remaja lain berkulit begitu putih dan matanya menghilang ketika ia tersenyum. Kakak atau adik Kris? Mengedikkan bahu, ia berkedip kaget ketika mendapati sebuah foto balita. Jangan-jangan…anak Kris? Matanya melebar ngeri kemudian ia meletakkan foto balita itu lagi. Masih ada satu yang belum ia lihat, foto seorang gadis berambut pendek dan berwajah…maskulin? Tao kehabisan akal siapa lagi orang ini. Melirik jam yang ada di meja, ia menyadari bahwa sudah saatnya ia berangkat. Tao bangkit dari ranjang, tak lupa sebelum menatap foto Kris lagi. Agak lama. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan membereskan tongkat pelnya.

"Dasar jelek," gumamnya.

.

Chen terheran-heran melihat Kris yang tak pernah berhenti tersenyum seharian ini. Seperti biasa, mereka sedang berada di sebuah klub. Menghabiskan malam sambil minum-minum. Kau tak akan mengerti orang dewasa. Tak akan bisa tidur tanpa meminum bergalon-galon bir.

"Dia sudah gila," gumam Chen. Xiumin menoleh padanya, kebingungan.

"Siapa?" tanyanya bingung.

Chen mengedikkan dagu ke arah Kris yang terbahak-bahak setelah menenggak gelas entah ke berapanya malam ini. Wajahnya merah. Tapi Chen tahu ia belum mabuk.

"Hei, Suho," panggil Kris. "Suhoooo."

Suho hanya meliriknya. "Apa?"

"Kau tahu? Kau harus berbaikan dengan Lay."

"Terserah aku,kan?"

Kris mengangkat alisnya. Lay memutar bola matanya dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan racauan Kris yang ia tahu akan meluncur setelah ini.

"Jangan keras kepala. Kita semua teman,kan? Aku ingin kalian semua bahaaagia," Kris menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "Seperti aku."

"Hah," Chen tertawa. "Apa kau baru saja menang lotre,Kris?"

"Lotre? Hmm…mungkin."

"Karena itu kau mentraktir kami malam ini?"

"Hmm…mungkin? hahaha. Aku memenangkan lotre yang dibuang oleh Kai."

"Kai?" tanya Xiumin.

"Yeah." Kris mengangguk. "Anakmu berulah lagi."

"Aku belum punya anak! Apa yang dia lakukan kali ini?"

"Tanya saja Luhan."

"Kris!" Luhan melempar segenggam kacang ke wajahnya.

"Dia mengerjai Luhan,Saudara-saudara."

"Luhan, ceritakan padaku."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Wajahnya kesal. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana, setelah berkali-kali gagal menghubungi Sehun.

"Sialan kau,Kris. Aku tidak mau mengurusimu lagi," Gerutu Luhan.

"Oh, benarkah?" ejek Kris.

"Omong-omong, Luhan. Aku sudah bertemu pacarmu," Xiumin menyeringai jahil. Mata Luhan melebar mendengar ini.

"Pa-Pacar yang mana?!"

"Tsk, jangan pura-pura lagi. Dia bisa menangis kalau kau tidak mengakuinya sebagai kekasihmu."

Kris terkikik geli, membuat Luhan melotot kearahnya.

"Kau! Kau yang memberitahunya!"

"What? Aku tidak pernah membocorkan rahasiamu yang memacari anak di bawah umur, Lulu."

"Apa?!" Lay dan Suho menjerit bersamaan.

"Kubunuh kau,Kriiiiiiiis!" raung Luhan.

"Ajak Sehun kemari,Luhan. Kenalkan pada kami…Ya?" Chen ikut menggodanya.

"Diam! Kalian semua orang brengsek! menyebalkan!"

Kris dan Chen tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Benar,Lulu. Kami ingin tahu seperti apa Sehun itu. Bisa-bisanya menaklukkan hatimu," sekarang Lay yang turun tangan.

"Kami sedang bertengkar. Mungkin lain kali saja," Luhan kembali ke kursinya setelah memukul Kris dan Chen menggunakan sepatunya.

"Kenapa banyak sekali pasangan yang bertengkar? Setelah Lay dan Suho, sekarang Luhan dan adiknya," ujar Xiumin dengan wajah serius, yang berikutnya juga mendapat salam dari sepatu Luhan.

"Salahkan Kai," Luhan memakai sepatunya lagi.

"Yeah. Salahkan Kai~" Kris menyanyi.

"Kris, jangan senang dulu. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan bocah itu? apa kalian juga bertengkar?" tanya Chen jahil.

Kris tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk dan tak seorangpun coba membantunya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud," tanya Kris datar.

"Siapa lagi?! Tao!"

Kris menggaruk-garuk kepalanya seperti orang tolol. Pipinya berwarna merah muda.

"Dia…ada di rumahku," Kris berdeham.

Suho yang sedari tadi diam, memutar kepalanya cepat begitu mendengar nama Tao disebut-sebut. Begitu juga Lay.

"Apa?! di rumahmu?! Untuk apa?!"

"Jangan bilang…kau merayunya…" wajah Xiumin berubah horor.

"A-apa yang kalian pikirkan?! Aku hanya ingin membantunya!" kilah Kris.

"Tao ada di rumahmu?" tanya Suho dengan wajah tegang. "Kau serius?"

"I-iya. Kai mengerjainya dan- dan aku yang kasihan mengajaknya pulang ke rumah," jelas Kris.

"Tunggu," Chen memutar kepalanya dan kini menatap baik Suho dan Lay. "Bukankah Tao tinggal di rumah kalian?"

"Ti-tidak lagi," Lay tersenyum canggung. "Dia sudah pergi."

"Benar! Terima kasih kepada seseorang," ujar Suho sengit pada Lay yang berdeham tidak jelas.

"Aku tidak tahu kau juga sama seperti Luhan,Kris," ujar Xiumin serius.

"Diam! Sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin membantunya!"

"Kenapa sekarang orang suka sekali membohongi perasaannya sendiri," Xiumin mendengus dan minum dari gelasnya lagi.

Telinga Kris panas mendengar ejekan-ejekan yang ditujukan Chen dan Xiumin padanya. Alih-alih memanggil pelayan, ia bangkit dan membeli sendiri botol minumannya yang sudah habis.

"Oi! Kau mau kemana?" seru Chen.

"Berisik."

Kris berjalan menuju bar dan memesan berbagai macam minuman. Ia baru saja akan kembali ke mejanya ketika mendengar suara tamparan keras. Di sebuah sudut gelap, ia melihat dua orang pria tengah bercumbu. Kris mengangkat alis ketika pria yang lebih tinggi kini menarik rambut pasangannya dan kemudian suara tamparan terdengar lagi. Kris membuang muka dan berjalan lagi, tetapi tidak setelah ia mendengar suara tangisan yang begitu ia kenal.

Menoleh ke arah sebelumnya, matanya melebar ketika ia menyaksikan Tao kini berlutut di depan pria tadi.

.

Tao merintih kesakitan ketika rambutnya ditarik begitu kuat oleh Changmin, pelanggannya malam ini. Orang ini begitu kasar. Tampaknya ia tak akan puas sebelum membuat pasangannya babak belur. Tangannya berkali-kali gagal membuka resleting jins itu, menghasilkan tendangan di perutnya. Tao terduduk dan memegangi perutnya yang ia yakini sekarang memar.

"Kau bisa tidak?!" desis Changmin marah di telinganya.

Bisa. Tentu saja Tao bisa. Tapi kekasaran Changmin membuatnya takut setengah mati…

Changmin menarik rambutnya lagi hingga membuat Tao berlutut lagi di depannya. Tao merintih, ia harus memberi blowjob di depan publik lagi? belum sempat ia membuka resleting itu, sebuah suara menghentikannya. Ia menoleh dan kemudian mengutuk semua tuhan yang ada di dunia ini ketika matanya bertemu dengan Kris.

Kenapa Tao harus bertemu orang yang ia sukai saat akan memberikan blowjob pada orang lain?

.

"Oi."

Kris berjalan dengan santai menuju mereka berdua. Botol minuman ada di kedua tangannya. Matanya tak berhenti menatap Tao yang balik menatapnya horor.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Changmin kesal.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya saja…bisakah kau sedikit saja lebih lembut…" Kris mengedikkan kepalanya kearah Tao. "Padanya?"

Changmin menunduk menatap Tao dan mengangkatnya dari lantai lewat rambutnya. Kris bergerak maju melihat Tao merintih kesakitan. Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada botolnya.

"Aku sudah membelinya malam ini," Changmin menarik dagu Tao dan mencium bibirnya. "Jadi aku berhak melakukan apapun padanya."

Kris mengernyitkan dahi. Membelinya? Itu berarti…

"Changmin…! Sakit sekali…lepaskan…!" Tao merintih merasakan rambutnya ditarik kuat-kuat. Changmin melotot dan menamparnya sampai ia terjerembab di lantai.

"Pantaskah kau menyuruhku seperti itu?! aku adalah tuanmu malam ini! jangan protes!" Belum cukup, ia menendang lagi perut Tao.

Botol itu pecah ketika bertemu dengan kepala Changmin. Tao memekik ketika darah mengucur deras dari kepala Changmin. Ia terhuyung-huyung dan memegangi kepalanya. Kris memegang mulut botol yang masih tersisa di tangannya. Wajahnya menatap Changmin bosan.

"Kau…! Brengsek! Siapa kau ini?!"

"Kris…," bisik Tao lirih. Matanya membulat lebar. Apakah Kris baru saja menolongnya…?

Changmin memutar kepalanya begitu menyadari Tao dan orang brengsek di depannya saling memandang dalam diam. Ia mencekik leher Tao secara tiba-tiba.

"Siapa dia?! Kalian bersekongkol,ya?!"

"Uhuk-" Tao menggapai-gapai tangan Changmin agar melepasnya. "Lepas-"

"Lawanmu itu aku, Bedebah." Kris menarik kerah Changmin dan menonjoknya. Baku hantampun tak terelakkan.

"Tunggu, bukankah itu-" Chen yang kaget mendengar keributan, melotot melihat temannya kini bergumul di lantai dengan seorang pria.

"Kris!" Suho memekik dan merekapun berlarian menghampirinya.

Tao kebingungan melihat perkelahian di depannya. Kris meninju wajah Changmin, membuat pria itu menabrak sebuah meja. Ia membalasnya dengan mendorong Kris ke dinding. Biasanya, Kris akan menang mudah dalam perkelahian macam ini. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Changmin seimbang dalam hal kekuatan pun tinggi badan. Para pengunjung wanita menjerit menyaksikan pertengkaran itu. Tao memutuskan untuk terjun dan melerai mereka berdua.

"Hentikan! Changmin!" Tao menarik tangan Changmin sebelum Kris ditinjunya.

"Kris! Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kau lakukan,Bodoh?!" seru Chen, ia menyelamatkan Kris dan menariknya menjauh. Tao bertemu dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya lagi.

"Tao…?!" mata Suho melebar begitu melihat Tao ada disana.

"Suho hyung…," Tao melihat Suho dan membuang muka. Ia masih tidak nyaman bertemu dengan Suho sekarang.

Kris mendorong Chen yang memeganginya dan mengangkat botol yang masih utuh. Ia menghantamkannya ke kepala Changmin lagi.

PRAAANG

Tao dan yang lain menganga ketika Changmin roboh tak sadarkan diri.

"Kris! Kira-kira kalau mau jadi jagoan! Orang ini bisa mati!" Chen menjerit.

"Changmin! Kau tidak apa-apa? sadarlah…" Tao berlutut di sebelah tubuh Changmin. Memeriksa keadaan pria itu.

"Tao? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chen heran.

"Tao, menyingkir dari binatang itu!" perintah Kris.

"Changmin ya ampun apa yang harus aku lakukan-"

"Tao!" Kris meraung melihat Tao berusaha membangunkan Changmin.

Tao terdiam, masih menggenggam erat lengan Changmin. Tidak…ia tidak mau melibatkan Kris lebih jauh dalam hidupnya… Ia sudah malu…

Kris sudah kehabisan kesabaran ketika Tao tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin berpisah dari Changmin. Ia meraung, menahan sakit di wajahnya bekas pukulan tadi, dan berderap menuju Tao. Tao melangkah mundur dan hendak lari, tetapi Kris lebih dulu menariknya.

"IKUT DENGANKU!"

Teman-temannya yang lain hanya bisa terperangah. Chen memiringkan kepalanya, melihat Tao dan Kris bertengkar sebelum meninggalkan klub tersebut..

"Celaka," Chen menghela nafas. "Kau menyukainya,Kris."

.

Tao ditarik keluar dari mobil. Kris menolak mendengar teriakan Tao dan menyeretnya ke dalam rumah.

"Lepaskan…! Lepaskan aku, Brengsek!"

Tao memukul-mukul tangan kris yang masih mencengkeramnya. Tao memijat-mijat pergelangan tangannya yang memar setelah kris melepasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Hah?" tanya kris. "Bocah sepertimu seharusnya sekolah! belajar! Bukan melacur seperti itu!"

"Hati-hati kalau bicara,kris. Kau tidak jauh beda denganku," Tao menggertakkan giginya geram.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau juga tidur dengan orang lain di setiap filmmu! Apa bukan pelacur itu namanya?!"

Telapak tangan Kris yang lebar menampar pipinya dengan keras. Tao menatapnya dengan penuh geram.

"Setelah apa yang aku lakukan untukmu…Aku babak belur demi kau! Tao! Demi dirimu! pelacur sepertimu! Dan apa balasanmu?!"

Tao menunduk, tak berani lagi menatap wajah kris yang kelewat murka.

"Aku sudah membuang-buang waktuku," dengus kris keras. "Tampaknya kau memang lebih suka menjual tubuhmu pada orang-orang itu? hm? Apa aku salah?"

_Hatinya ingin menjerit. Tak ada. Tak ada yang suka menjual tubuhnya,kris. Tak juga aku…_

"Apa kau begitu suka uang? Sehingga kau mau melakukan apapun demi mendapatkannya? Oh,jangan-jangan kau sangat suka penis,ya?"

_Hina saja aku…teruskan. Teruskanlah. Hanya…jangan bersikap baik padaku…_

"Jangan campuri urusanku. Jangan menggangguku lagi."

"Orang macam apa kau ini,Tao? Apa begini caramu membalas orang yang sudah membelamu?"

"Aku tidak memintamu!" bantahnya cepat. "Sejak awal…aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menolongku."

Kris menggeleng tidak percaya. Ia akan berteriak lagi tapi Tao lebih dulu membungkamnya.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini segera setelah mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru."

Tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menghadapi Tao, Kris melemparkan tangannya ke udara dan berteriak frustasi.

"Terserahlah!"

.

Tak cukup dengan pertengkaran semalam, Tao bersumpah tak akan keluar dari kamar dan mengurung diri. Karena apabila ia melihat wajah Kris…maka ia akan lemah. Usahanya untuk menyingkirkan perasaan yang masih ada di dasar hatinya akan gagal. Tao sudah tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun. Tak ada yang bisa menolongnya meskipun Kris berulang kali berusaha. Ia bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Ia benci terlihat lemah. Ia tidak butuh Kris. Mengingatnya saja akan membuatnya semakin paham bahwa pelacur seperti dirinya tak akan bisa memiliki seorang Kris.

.

Saat kau begitu menginginkan sesuatu, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk memilikinya? Kris yang biasa akan menerobos segala rintangan dan mendapatkan apapun itu. Betapapun sulitnya itu. Betapapun mustahilnya itu. Tetapi apabila ia pikirkan sekarang, rasanya mustahil tinggal dengan orang begitu membencimu. Apalagi memilikinya. Apa dirinya kurang berusaha? Lalu memar di wajahnya ini apa?

Dengan membawa Tao ke rumahnya, ia pikir sudah berhasil menaklukan bocah itu. Tiap malam ia akan mendengar Tao pulang diam-diam dan kemudian mandi. Sementara Kris tak mampu melakukan apa-apa.

Siapa yang tidur denganmu tadi?

Berapa orang yang menikmati tubuhmu malam ini?

Berapa lama lagi ia bisa menahan Tao di rumahnya? Sementara ia sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan niat untuk menyanding bocah berusia delapan belas tahun itu. Sanggupkah ia mengalahkan harga dirinya dan menyatakan bahwa dirinya sebenarnya…sangat menyukai Tao.

Dengan pemikiran egoisnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia belum bertemu Tao seharian ini. Bukannya mereka selalu makan bersama di meja atau apa, tetapi Kris akan tahu apabila Tao berada di kamarnya. Dengan keyakinan itu, ia membuka pintu kamar tamu yang kini dihuni Tao dan mengernyit ketika kamar tersebut begitu rapi.

"_Aku akan pergi dari sini setelah mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru"_

Kris tak ingin berprasangka buruk tetapi kakinya menuntunnya menuju lemari pakaian. Ia membukanya dan terperangah ketika ia tidak berjumpa dengan baju-baju Tao yang seharusnya terlipat rapi disana. Panik. Ia keluar dari kamar tersebut dan meraih ponselnya hanya untuk membantingnya lagi ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui nomor ponsel Tao. Menggigit bibirnya, ia mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri.

"Mungkin Suho tahu."

.

"Tao?" Suho menoleh menatap Lay yang balik menatapnya dengan heran. "Oh…aku tidak tahu,Kris. Dia tidak kesini…"

Mustahil bagi anak itu untuk datang ke rumahnya lagi, pikir Suho.

"Begitu?" Kris terdengar bingung. "Apa…apa kau tahu nomornya yang bisa dihubungi?"

"Hah? benar juga…sepertinya aku juga tidak menyimpannya,Kris. Maaf."

Suho mendengar Kris menghela nafas panjang, dan tanpa bicara lagi menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lay.

"Tao belum pulang. Kris tidak tahu ia kemana."

.

Tiga. Hari. Tiga hari sudah Tao tidak pulang dan ini membuat Kris hampir gila. Memalukan. Baru kali ini ia memikirkan orang lain selain keluarganya sampai seperti ini. Kris menyadari bahwa Tao begitu penting baginya. Ia tersenyum getir. Ataukah ia sudah terlambat? Ponselnya berdering dan ia buru-buru mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Halo? Kris?"

Kris menghela nafas kecewa dan menjawab suara Chen.

"Ada apa,Chen?" jawabnya malas.

"Hei, kenapa nadamu begitu? Kau tidak mau bicara denganku?"

"Maaaaaf. Aku hanya mengharapkan orang lain."

"Siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

Chen terkekeh. "Suho cerita, Tao sudah pulang?"

Kris merasakan wajahnya tiba-tiba panas, ia tahu Chen tak akan tinggal diam kalau soal bocah itu.

"Belum. Aku akan memanggil polisi kalau dia belum pulang juga."

"Woah?! Kau serius?!"

"Entahlah. Atau aku pura-pura dia sudah mati saja?"

"Kris, apa yang terjadi setelah perkelahian di klub itu? kalian…bercinta,kan? Hm?" goda Chen.

"Bercinta kepalamu. Kami bertengkar."

"Hah?! padahal- padahal itu adalah momen yang paling pas untuk menyatakan cinta! Kris, kadang kau bodoh sekali!"

"Terima kasih. Siapa yang bilang aku mencintainya?"

"Ayolah,Kris! Kenapa kau berkelahi dengan pria yang ada di klub waktu itu?! Baiklah, mungkin terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan kau mencintainya. Tapi, paling tidak kau menyukainya,kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia masih bocah."

"Persetan dia masih bayi atau apa. Kau hanya menyiksa dirimu sendiri,Kris. Percayalah."

"Aku sudah puas begini saja,Chen."

"Begini saja? Apa kau yakin? Lalu kenapa kau menghajar pria itu?"

"Karena dia memperlakukan Tao layaknya binatang."

"Kris, kau menginginkan Tao tapi sama sekali tidak menaruh usaha untuk mendapatkannya. Aku tidak kaget kalau sekarang ia pergi."

"Aku dalam posisi dimana aku puas hanya dengan melihatnya saja."

"Tanpa menyentuhnya? Kau yakin?"

Kris terdiam. Melihat tanpa menyentuh. Sementara ia akan murka melihat Tao bersama orang lain. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Kris mendengar suara mobil dan buru-buru bangkit. Ia nyaris berlari menuju pintu depan. Ia mengintip dari jendela dan melihat Tao keluar dari sebuah mobil. Matanya melebar ketika seorang perempuan muncul dan mencium Tao mesra. Mereka tertawa. Perempuan itu pun masuk ke mobilnya lagi dan pergi.

Kris menutup tirai jendelanya dan terdiam. Melihat tanpa menyentuh. Apa benar dirinya sudah puas dengan itu saja?

"Halo? Kris? Hei-"

"Chen, nanti aku hubungi lagi."

Kris menutup sambungan telepon tanpa menunggu persetujuan temannya itu. Pintu depan terbuka memperlihatkan sosok Tao. Kris menyalakan lampu dan seketika sosok Tao terlihat jelas di matanya. Tao melindungi matanya dari lampu yang begitu terang, ia menangkap sosok Kris yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Oh, kau belum tidur?"

Kris memperhatikan kulit Tao yang sepertinya berubah lebih gelap. Kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah bercak merah samar di pipi Tao. Lipstik. Tak hanya itu, ia juga menemukan itu di lehernya.

"Pulau Jeju indah sekali,ya? aku baru tahu," ujar Tao santai. Tak menyadari aura menakutkan yang muncul dari setiap pori-pori kulit pria yang ada di depannya. Tao merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil.

"Untukmu," Tao menyodorkannya ke dada Kris. "Tidak seberapa, tapi aku pikir pasti cocok untukmu."

Kris meraih kotak itu dan membukanya dengan kasar. Tao menelan ludah. Entah apa yang membuatnya berpikir untuk membeli aksesoris yang ia temui saat berada bersama janda kesepian yang telah menyewa jasanya selama tiga hari tiga malam ini. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan hati dan perjalanan ke pulau jeju tak sanggup ia tolak. Memang hanya gelang sederhana, tapi diam-diam ia juga sudah membeli gelang serupa. Hanya berbeda dalam warna, untuk dirinya sendiri. Ini membuatnya,paling tidak, terhubung dengan Kris.

"Juga…sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini," Tao menambahkan.

Tao mendongak dan mendapati Kris mengamati gelang tersebut. Ia terkejut setengah mati ketika Kris membanting benda tersebut ke lantai dengan keras. Tao menatap Kris dan benda yang tergolek di lantai itu bergantian. Marah. Ia memungutnya dan membawa benda itu ke dadanya.

"Kau menghinaku?" desis Kris.

"Apa kau gila? Akulah yang merasa terhina! Aku sudah berniat baik dengan memberimu sesuatu- tapi kau membuangnya di depan mataku! Kalau kau tidak suka,katakan saja!"

"Jangan memberiku apapun yang kau dapat dari tidur dengan orang lain."

Tersentak, Tao mengangkat tinjunya dan menonjok Kris tepat di rahangnya. Kris terhuyung-huyung memegangi rahangnya.

"Cukup,Kris," dadanya naik turun menahan amarah. "Aku sudah cukup dengan semua hinaanmu. Aku akan pergi dari sini."

Tao memutar tubuhnya hanya untuk ditarik kembali oleh Kris. Ia mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Tao erat-erat dan menabrakkan tubuh Tao ke tubuhnya sendiri hingga tak ada jarak antara mereka berdua.

"Lepaskan aku!" Tao berusaha melepas tangannya, tapi Kris tak mau membiarkannya.

"Kau tak akan pergi kemana-mana," geram Kris di dekat telinga Tao.

Kris melepas cengkeramannya hanya untuk memindahkannya ke kerah baju Tao. Dengan satu sentakan, ia membuka baju itu sehingga menunjukkan bagian depan tubuh Tao. Matanya melebar ketika kulit itu penuh dengan bekas lipstik dan gigitan. Kris mengangkat wajahnya dan ia pun bertemu dengan wajah Tao yang ketakutan.

_Apa- apa yang akan dilakukan Kris padanya?!_

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Kris menyeretnya. Tao menutup rapat-rapat matanya. Menahan sakit dan menunggu apa yang akan Kris lakukan padanya. Segera, ia didorong masuk ke kamar mandi, memekik kaget ketika dadanya yang telanjang bertemu lantai yang lembab. Tao mengangkat tubuhnya dari lantai dan mendongak.

"Kris…," Tao merintih ketakutan dan menunggu apa yang akan Kris lakukan padanya

Kris berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Murka, ia mulai melucuti semua kain yang masih menempel di tubuh Tao. Ia mengelak ketika Tao mulai memberontak. Berkutat dengan celana jins Tao yang ketat, wajahnya nyaris saja ditendang. Tetapi Kris telah berhasil menelanjangi tubuh itu.

Tao menyadari tak ada gunanya terus melawan. Gemetaran. Ketakutan. Ia berusaha menutupi tubuhnya yang kini memperlihatkan koleksi gigitan dan hickey di sekujur tubuhnya. Tak lupa bekas lipstick dari janda semalam.. Tak ada gunanya. Kris menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Kris menatap pemandangan itu dengan geram. Otaknya sudah digelapkan oleh rasa cemburu. Ia meraih bagian depan celananya dan melepas sabuk yang ia pakai. Suara sabuk beradu dengan kulitlah yang berikutnya terdengar. Kris mencambuk punggung Tao hingga meninggalkan bekas merah memanjang. Berkali-kali. Berkali-kali. Jeritan kesakitan yang keluar dari pria yang ia siksa tak pernah digubrisnya.

"Hentikan…! Hentikan, Kris…!," Tao hanya bisa menangis menahan semua itu.

"Pelacur murahan…," desisnya marah. "Aku pikir kau sudah pergi dari sini, tapi ternyata kau malah asyik menjual tubuhmu,ya? hm? Setelah pulau jeju, kemana lagi kau akan disewa, dasar pelacur kotor!"

Tak cukup dengan semua itu,Tao berjengit saat Kris mengangkat tangannya untuk menarik segenggam rambutnya dan menyeretnya ke bawah shower. Tao dilempar ke sudut. Kris menghidupkan shower dan segera air hangat membasahi tubuh telanjang Tao. Tanpa melepas bajunya, Kris masuk ke shower dan mengukir punggung yang kini penuh dengan goresan dengan cambuknya lagi. Air hangat yang mengguyurnya dari atas menambah nyeri luka di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Tak bisa memahami Kris lagi. Tao menggigil saat air yang mengguyurnya berubah suhu menjadi dingin. Kris menghentikan aktivisnya menganiaya Tao. Ia berdiri di depan pemuda malang itu. Merajai dengan ekspresinya yang murka. Ia memperhatikan bahu Tao yang berguncang hebat. Tampaknya, kewarasan Kris mulai menghampirinya lagi. Ia membuang sabuknya dan tiba-tiba merasa menyesal.

"Bunuh aku," bisik Tao.

"Tao- aku…"

"BUNUH AKU! TUNGGU APA LAGI?! KALAU KAU MEMANG BEGITU BENCI DAN JIJIK BUNUH AKU SEKARANG JUGA,BEDEBAAAH!"

Tao tak lagi mampu mengontrol emosinya. Apa? apa yang telah ia perbuat sampai ia diperlakukan seperti ini? lebih parah lagi, oleh orang yang begitu ia suka…

Kris mengangkat Tao dari lantai yang basah dan menyudutkannya ke dinding. Tao mencoba melawan, tetapi kemudian gerakannya menjadi terbatas ketika tangannya ditahan oleh Kris. Yang terjadi kemudian membuat Tao membelalak.

Kris mencium Tao. Menciumnya. Menggigit bibirnya dan memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut pemuda itu. Tao tidak paham. Sedetik lalu ia hampir mati dibunuh oleh pria dihadapannya dan sekarang ia dicium. Tao berusaha melepas genggaman Kris dan melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu. Ia mendorong dada Kris dan kemudian menamparnya dengan keras. Kris memegangi pipinya yang sekarang memerah. Air masih menyirami mereka berdua. Tao merosot di dinding dan mengangkat lututnya sampai ke dada. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya yang terlipat. Hanya suara air yang jatuh ke lantai dan isak tangis Tao yang mewarnai kesunyian antara mereka berdua. Kris hanya mematung. Bagaikan bangun dari mimpi, ia tak berkutik. Menyeka wajahnya yang basah. Meninggalkan Tao adalah pilihan yang paling tepat untuk sekarang.

"Bersihkan dirimu," gumamnya pelan.

.

Pagi yang cerah seakan mengejek suasana hatinya saat ini. Kris mengaduk kopi yang ia buat dengan malas. Ia duduk di meja makan dan mengunyah rotinya lamat-lamat. Gugup. Berkali-kali ia melirik pintu kamar Tao. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari sana. Jumlah teman kencan yang pernah ia miliki seakan tak berguna dalam situasi sekarang. Tentu saja. Karena selama ini dirinya bukan dalam kondisi dimana harus memberi. Apa yang ia lakukan hanya menerima dan menerima. Bukan adatnya untuk mengemis. Hanya dengan diam saja, kau tak akan menduga berapa teman kencan yang bisa ia dapat.

Meneguk habis segelas susu. Ia menganggapnya sebagai penyemangat. Setelah itu, ia melangkah menuju kamar Tao. Belum sempat ia mengetuk, pintu itu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Tao melotot ketika ia berjumpa dengan wajah menyebalkan milik Kris.

"Uh, selamat pagi," sapa Kris tidak tahu malu.

Tao bersumpah pandangan matanya kini bisa membunuh siapapun. Tetapi tampaknya Kris tidak bisa menangkap sinyal tersebut dan masih menghalangi jalannya.

"Minggir," ujar Tao dingin.

Ia menghindari sekecil mungkin kontak fisik dengan Kris dan menjauhinya. Ia menyandang tasnya di bahu. Tao pergi tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Kris.

Tao terus berjalan. Baginya Kris adalah manusia tembus pandang.

"Tao!"

Ia benar-benar tak ingin berhenti, tetapi kakinya mulai mengingkarinya.

"Pergi. Aku sudah muak berada satu atap denganmu."

Tao melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Kris membelalak mendengarnya. Ia buru-buru mengejar pemuda itu dan meraih tangannya. Ia dihadiahi dengan tatapan marah dari Tao.

"Apa lagi?!" bentaknya. Ia mengayunkan tangan sehingga Kris terpaksa melepasnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Jadi sekarang kau tuli? Aku bilang aku akan pergi!"

Tao melanjutkan langkahnya. Tetapi Kris melesat mendahuluinya dan berdiri di depan pintu. Tao memutar bola matanya.

"Kris, apa aku kelihatan bercanda sekarang?"

Kris mendekatinya dan merebut paksa tas yang dibawa Tao dan membuangnya ke lantai.

"Aku bilang apa semalam?" ujar Kris. "Kau tak akan pergi kemana-mana."

"Aku sudah tidak akan berteriak-teriak lagi. Aku sudah lelah,Kris. Lelah," desah Tao. "Jadi aku minta baik-baik agar kau membiarkan aku pergi dari sini."

"Bukan! sekarang dengarkan aku-"

"Kau yang dengarkan aku," selanya. "Kita memang pernah tidur, tapi itu hanyalah urusan kerja. Tak lebih. Tapi…aku mohon jangan kau pikir aku pernah tidur denganmu…maka aku otomatis akan menyukaimu."

_Well, kebohongan yang luar biasa,Tao._

"Tak ada untungnya menahanku di rumahmu! Aku hanya akan mengganggu kenyamananmu dengan membuka pintu tengah malam setiap hari."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melacur lagi. Kau bisa tinggal disini sampai kapanpun, hanya…berhentilah bekerja."

"Jangan mengasihaniku,Kris…kumohon biarkan aku pergi-"

"Aku minta maaf. Biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku semalam. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku mohon jangan pergi."

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu…," Tao mulai menangis. "Aku hanya ingin pergi dari sini…"

Sampai seperti inikah dirinya menyakiti Tao?

"Tidak. Kau akan tinggal disini. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku."

Kris memungut tas milik Tao dan menuntunnya kembali ke kamar tamu. Kris kembali ke dapur dan membuatkan sarapan untuk bocah itu. Kris tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Memang yang ia lakukan semalam adalah suatu kebodohan besar. Fatal. Rasanya mustahil bagi Tao untuk memaafkannya sekarang. Tapi Chen benar. Kau tak akan bisa mencintai tanpa ada rasa untuk memiliki. Kris tersenyum getir. Jangankan memiliki. Tao tak akan membiarkan sedikitpun kulitnya disentuh oleh tangan kotornya. Orang yang telah menganiayanya. Jadi Kris harus puas dengan hanya dengan melihatnya. Tak apa. Kris punya kekuatan untuk menggenggam sesuatu. Hanya…ia harus mengendalikan cengkeramannya. Tentu ia tidak mau pemuda itu hancur apabila ia memeluknya terlalu erat.

.

Tao menemukan dirinya berada dalam mobil Kris. Pagi itu. Dijejalkan secara paksa ketika ia mulai memperlihatkan keengganan. Pasalnya, sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengenakan seragam sekolah. Menyandang tas yang berisi buku-buku dan pensil. Belakangan ini, isi tasnya hanya kondom dan lube saja. Jadi, rasanya aneh sekali ketika beberapa hari yang lalu Kris mengatakan akan mendaftarkannya ke sekolah.

Bisa bayangkan wajah Tao saat itu?

Tao mulai yakin Kris mengalami gangguan jiwa. Kadang ia sangat mendominasi. Kasar. Dan bahkan nyaris membunuhnya. Tetapi sedetik kemudian ia akan berubah lembut mengalahkan boneka teddy. Tapi Tao tahu. Niat Kris sebenarnya baik. Dibalik perangai sombong dan penampilan kaku dan dingin itu…tersimpan suatu kepedulian yang besar. Ia melarangnya melacur dan menyuruhnya melanjutkan sekolahnya yang terbengkalai. Terima kasih pada ayah yang telah mengusirnya. Maka Tao hanya bisa menurut saat ia disodori seragam baru dan bersih dan menjejalkan dirinya di mobil mewah milik Kris saat ia mengantarnya ke sekolah yang baru.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai," ujar Kris. Mereka berdua kini berada di sebuah gedung sekolah yang cukup besar. Seoul High School. Tao membaca nama sekolah tersebut dan tidak bisa menahan kekagumannya. Memang bukan sekolah super megah seperti yang ada di film-film, tapi ini mengingatkannya pada sekolahnya dulu. Kembali ke negara kelahirannya.

"Aku sudah mengatur segalanya," suara Kris mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia sekarang berada di Korea selatan, bukan Cina. "Kau tinggal masuk dan menunjukkan dokumen yang kuberikan padamu tadi."

Tao hanya mengangguk dan melepas sabuk pengamannya. Ia merapikan jasnya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kris tersenyum memperhatikannya.

"Gugup? Aku paham perasaanmu. Semua pasti pernah merasakannya."

"Tidak…aku biasa saja."

Bohong. Sebenarnya Tao sudah ingin kencing di celana sekarang.

"Oh, begitu?" Kris tertawa hambar. "Erm, baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Hah?"

"Kenapa? kau tidak mau? Tidak perlu berterima kasih…aku sedang tidak ada syuting ini."

Tao memutar bola matanya. Ralat. Ia memang sempat berpikir Kris baik, tapi setelah mendengar kata 'syuting', terpaksa ia cabut perkataannya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tao turun dari mobil, dan sebelum Kris sempat membantah, ia berbalik lagi. "Dan…oh ya. Berhentilah bertingkah seolah-olah kau itu keluargaku,Kris. Aku sudah lama tidak memilikinya."

"Dasar bocah," gumam Kris. Tao sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah, tetapi Kris masih ada disana, menunggunya sampai ia hilang dari pandangan. Ketika sosok tinggi berrambut gelap itu sudah tidak tampak, ia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kami memang tidak bisa berdampingan sebagai kekasih, maka aku akan menjaganya sebagai seorang kakak."

.

Seisi kelas 2-5 itu ramai pagi itu. Seolah mendapat bahan gosip baru, mereka terus membicarakan tentang rumor yang mengatakan bahwa akan ada murid baru di kelas mereka. saat itu, Guru Kim memasuki kelas bersama seseorang yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Tinggi, tampan, dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Matanya begitu indah. Siapa yang tak berdecak kagum melihatnya?

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu memberitahukan lagi pada kalian. Apabila ada orang asing berseragam di depan kelas, maka artinya kalian akan mendapat teman baru. Ayo, Nak, perkenalkan dirimu."

Tao berdeham dan seketika kesan pertama yang mereka dapat dari si anak baru luntur begitu mendengar suaranya.

"Se-selamat pagi. Namaku Huang Zi Tao. Aku adalah murid transfer dari Cina…dan…erm…," Tao melirik Guru Kim yang menguap. "Senang bertemu kalian. Mohon bimbingannya!"

Tao mengakhiri perkenalannya dengan membungkuk rendah. Guru Kim menepuk punggungnya ketika Tao belum juga berdiri lagi, ia memekik pelan.

"Ayo, cepat. Ini waktuku mengajar. Duduklah di manapun yang kosong. Ayo cepat cepat cepat."

"Ba-baik."

Tao berjalan menuju deretan bangku dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Tak ada yang membantu. Mereka sibuk mengamati penampilannya. Ia sampai di bangku paling belakang. Ada dua bangku kosong yang ada. Di dekat jendela dan di sebelah seorang siswa. Ia memilih yang kedua dan duduk gelisah di antara teman-teman barunya. Tao merasa ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya, ia pun menoleh dan benar saja. Seorang siswa menatapnya dengan antusias.

"A-ada apa?" Tao bertanya. Siswa itu menatapnya seakan bola matanya mau keluar dari tempatnya.

"Ah?" siswa itu duduk dengan benar di kursinya dan tersenyum lebar. "Tidak. Hanya saja…kau memilih duduk di bangku itu. Itu yang membuatku-" ia mengedikkan bahu "Terkejut. Itu saja."

"Apa…bangku ini sudah ada yang menempati?" Tao mulai panik. Lagi.

Siswa itu tersenyum. "Ya. Tapi itu dulu. Jangan khawatir. Kau bisa duduk dimana saja."

Tao mengangguk. Siswa itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap bangku itu lagi. Tiba-tiba Tao merasa tidak nyaman.

"Apa kau serius? Kau terlihat keberatan."

"Tidak tidak tidak!" ia menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya dengan lucu. "Kau bisa duduk disitu! Aku jamin!"

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Kenalkan, namaku Do Kyungsoo. Kau…Huang Zi Tao?"

"Yeah, kau mengingatnya. Salam kenal," merekapun berjabat tangan sebelum konsentrasi ke pelajaran.

Di hari pertama sekolah barunya, Tao resmi berteman dengan Kyungsoo, anak baik yang matanya lebar.

.

Tao sangat menikmati sekolah barunya. Secara mengejutkan, ia diterima dengan baik oleh teman-temannya. Kris nyaris tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Tao akan berangkat naik bis pagi-pagi dan pulang sore hari. Meskipun begitu, Kris tidak keberatan. Lebih baik Tao sibuk dengan hal yang positif daripada harus menjual dirinya. Suatu kemajuan. Tetapi tidak dengan hubungan mereka. Tetap dingin dan asing.

Pagi itu, Tao sedang menunggu di halte bus. Ia langsung naik begitu busnya datang. Tapi ia tak pernah menduga bahwa ia akan bertemu seseorang disana.

"Tao!"

"Kai?!"

Tao tak pernah lupa apa yang sudah dilakukan Kai padanya. Melemparkan dirinya dalam hubungan seseorang yang berujung dirinya babak belur. Singkatnya, ia dimanfaatkan. Tetapi Kai sama sekali tak menunjukkan wajah menyesal, ia bahkan melambai-lambai riang agar Tao duduk di sampingnya.

"Kai…aku bersumpah kalau turun nanti aku akan menghajarmu…"

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu!" Kai melindungi dirinya sebelum Tao sempat melakukan apapun padanya. "Dengar. Aku sungguh minta maaf telah memanfaatkanmu tempo hari. Aku berpikir untuk meminta maaf tapi,bam! Kau menghilang bersama seluruh barang-barangmu. Aku dengar kau tinggal dengan Kris hyung sekarang?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan,Kai."

"Oke,baiklah. Aku tahu kau masih marah. Tapi kita sudah lama tidak bertemu! Kita ini teman,kan?"

"Apakah teman yang baik akan menipu temannya sendiri? berpura-pura menolong padahal kau punya maksud jahat!"

"Aku memang bukan teman yang baik. Tapi kita masih teman!"

"Terserah,Kai. Kau menyebalkan."

"Hei,kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tunggu- bukankah itu… itu…seragam Se-Seoul High School?!"

"Yeah, dan jangan berteriak. Orang-orang melihat kita."

"Ya Tuhan! Jangan bilang kau sekarang sekolah disana!"

"Aku baru saja akan mengatakannya, dan tidak perlu sekaget itu. Apa kau mau bilang sesuatu seperti 'Oh aku juga sekolah disana!' kau sudah tidak sekolah,kan?"

"Bodoh! Jangan menghinaku!"

"Hei! Kau yang bodoh! Setidaknya sekarang aku sekolah!"

"Aku juga pernah sekolah!" Kai memegang kedua lengan Tao. Matanya berbinar-binar layaknya anak kecil. "Di Seoul High School juga! dulu aku sekolah disana!"

"Hah? kau bohong,kan?"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh! Ka-kalau begitu…kalau begitu…apa kau kenal-"

"Heh?"

"Apa kau kenal anak yang bernama Do Kyungsoo?!"

"Siapa?"

"Do Kyungsoo! Kelas 2-5! Dia pendek, tapi cute sekali! suaranya juga merdu! Ia masuk klub paduan suara sekolah! matanya besaaar! Tapi dia punya pantat yang sangat bagus!"

"…"

"Tahu,tidak?!"

"Dia teman sekelasku."

"SUNGGUH?!"

Tao berharap dirinya tak perlu bertemu Kai hari ini. Paling tidak, bukan di dalam bus. Ia tidak tahu Kai akan sememalukan ini ketika sedang bersemangat.

"Duduk! Hei,Kai! Aku bilang duduk! Kau membuatku malu!"

Kai pun menenangkan dirinya lagi dan duduk. Tao tersenyum canggung pada orang-orang yang melirik mereka dengan kesal.

"Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Tao.

Di luar dugaan, Kai tersipu malu.

"Ce-ceritanya panjang. Aku dan Kyungsoo…adalah sahabat baik. Aku menyukainya dan dia juga…menyukaiku. Tetapi kemudian, sekolah mengetahui bahwa aku bermain di film porno…dan aku dikeluarkan."

Tao menelan ludah. Dikeluarkan? Lalu, apa yang kira-kira akan terjadi apabila sekolah tahu kalau dirinya juga sama seperti Kai?

"Kami…masih berhubungan. Meskipun diantara kami tidak pernah ada ikatan selain persahabatan. Aku tahu dia menyukaiku. Dia masih, meskipun tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang…yah,kau tahu sendiri. Tetapi belakangan ini, kami kehilangan kontak." Kai berhenti sejenak. " Aku…sangat merindukannya."

Tao mendengus dan menahan tawanya. Kenapa Kai jadi melankolis begini?

"Lalu? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

"Kumohon,Tao…katakan padanya kalau Kim Jongin sangat merindukannya…"

"Huh? Kim Jongin? siapa lagi itu?"

Kai menghela nafas. "Itu nama asliku,Bodoh."

"Oh…jadi pada dasarnya aku harus menolongmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku kemarin? Hm? Jongin?"

"Tolonglah. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menghubunginya."

Sekarang giliran Tao yang menghela nafas. Ia tidak menyangka masalah Kai bisa serumit ini.

"Baiklah…aku hanya perlu bilang agar Kim Jongin the porn star ingin bertemu,begitu?"

"Yup. Tapi jangan lupa hapus kata porn star itu. Oke?"

"Yeah. Yeah."

"TERIMA KASIH,TAO!"

"Jangan berteriak lagi atau kulempar kau dari jendela."

.

"Jongin bilang begitu!?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia tercengang begitu Tao mengatakan apa yang diminta Kai tadi. Matanya semakin lebar saja.

"Yeah, dia kedengaran sangat,erm,putus asa?"

Kyungsoo meletakkan pensilnya dan berpikir. Ia bohong apabila tidak merindukan Jongin juga. Tapi, ia tak akan pernah bisa menatap Jongin dengan biasa lagi setelah mengetahui kebenaran itu. Kecewa sudah pasti ketika mengetahui bahwa…Jongin bekerja di bidang tersebut. Tapi...Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Tak ada yang bisa menebak tindak-tanduknya. Juga keputusannya untuk bergabung ke dunia seperti itu. Mungkin, inilah saaat untuk mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah!" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Katakan pada Jongin aku akan menemuinya."

.

Tao setuju untuk mengantar Kyungsoo ke rumah Kai sepulang sekolah. Mereka buru-buru membereskan buku-buku setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Saat itulah, seseorang menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, aku butuh bantuanmu." Pintanya langsung. Siswa itu mengenakan topi di kepalanya. Menutupi rambutnya yang pirang. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi. Seragamnya berantakan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo balik tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Ia masih sibuk menulis pekerjaan rumah dari guru untuk murid-murid di papan tulis.

"Aku pinjam buku catatanmu."

Kyungsoo berhenti menulis dan akhirnya menatap lawan bicaranya. Wajahnya kesal.

"Kenapa tidak pinjam teman sekelasmu saja?"

"Ayolah,Kyung…punyamu pasti lengkap,kan? Lagipula, aku tidak perlu buru-buru mengembalikannya kalau itu milikmu…"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Kerjamu main saja dengan Luhan. Tidak heran kalau kau ketinggalan pelajaran terus. Ya sudah. Ambil saja di bangkuku. Jangan sampai rusak,ya!"

"Terima kasih,Kyung! Kau memang saudaraku yang paling baik!"

Pemuda itu memeluk Kyung sesaat dan kemudian berjalan menuju bangku di bagian belakang.

"Ah, ini dia." Ia tersenyum dan hendak memasukkan buku tebal itu ke dalam tasnya, ketika Tao menegurnya.

"Hei,jangan menghalangiku. Aku tidak bisa melihat tulisan di papan!"

"Oh,maaf-" pemuda itu berbalik dan melirik siswa yang menegurnya. Ia pun membeku ketika menyadari siapa yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau…!"

Tao mendongak untuk bertemu wajah dengan orang yang berdiri di depan bangkunya. Dan seketika itu wajahnya memucat.

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika ia mendengar teman-teman perempuannya menjerit histeris. Ia berbalik dan membelalak ketika mendapati Tao tengah berkelahi dengan saudaranya, Sehun.

"Sehun! Hentikan!" Kyungsoo berlarian kearah mereka. Bangku bagian belakang sudah porak poranda.

"Lepaskan aku,Kyung! Dia orang yang tidur bersama Luhan waktu itu!"

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" Kyungsoo berusaha menahan gerakan Sehun. "Teman-teman, bantu aku!"

Tao menyeka bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Ia tiba-tiba diserang begitu mereka saling bertemu pandang. Mana sempat ia menghindar. Matanya menyipit. Sialan. Ya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa wajah orang yang membuatnya babak belur di hotel waktu itu? celaka…kenapa orang itu bisa ada di sekolah ini?

"Tunggu dulu…siapapun namamu. Aku tidak kenal Luhan. Aku bisa jelaskan-"

"Tidak perlu! Akan kubunuh siapapun yang menyentuh Luhan!"

Sehun menerjang Tao lagi tanpa bisa dicegah Kyungsoo. Tao tidak punya pilihan lain selain mempertahankan diri. Ia mendorong lawannya ke lantai dan memiting tangannya. Ia tidak mau menyakiti anak ini lebih jauh lagi. Ini hanya salah paham. Semuanya bisa diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin.

"Apa-apaan ini?! siapa itu yang berkelahi?!"

Tao dan Sehun sama-sama kaget dan bangkit dari lantai. Seketika kelas menjadi sunyi. Guru Kim sudah datang, tak lupa dengan penggaris kayunya. Ia menghampiri Sehun dan Tao yang wajahnya memar disana-sini.

"Jadi kalian? Oh Sehun si jagoan, aku tidak kaget lagi. Dan kau?! Anak baru! Huang Zi Tao! Berani-beraninya kau berbuat onar!"

"Maaf,Guru Kim… ini hanya salah paham-"

"Aku tidak peduli mau ini salah paham atau apa. Yang jelas kalian sudah melanggar peraturan!"

Tao dan Sehun menelan ludah.

"Baiklah…Kyungsoo!"

"Y-ya,Guru Kim?"

"Bawa mereka ke ruang bimbingan konseling! Biar Guru Yunho yang memutuskan hukuman untuk mereka berdua!"

* * *

_-to be continued-_

_Author tidak puas dengan chapter ini ._._

_bersiaplah untuk lebih banyak drama,readers._

_review please. See ya _

_-HZTWYF-_


End file.
